


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by lyss8990



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyss8990/pseuds/lyss8990
Summary: Hello everyone! Just wanted to take the time and say thank you for stopping by. Originally, I was writing these as one shots but once I kept writing, I noticed that I was continuing from where I was leaving off.I'm currently watching the show so my brain places my OC in the episodes and therefore, I write.If you are looking for anything spectacular, this isn't it. This collection of stories are with Kakashi and my original character (Amaya Tetsu). I have so much in my head that I just needed to write so my brain doesn't explode.If you do like these, I thank you for your time. If not, That's okay. Thanks for stopping by.





	1. The Beginning

Amaya walked down the street, carrying groceries back to her apartment. The day was absolutely gorgeous and the smell of fresh baked goods wafted through the air. Up ahead, she noticed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Good afternoon!" She greeted. Naruto turned and waved. "Amaya-San!" The other two greeted as well. "Where are you all off to?" "Kakashi-sensei is taking us to do some training. But he's late as usual." Sasuke said. Amaya smiled. Just then, Kakashi strolled up to them. He was about to greet his students but stopped short when he saw Amaya. His whole body felt like it was hot. Amaya turned around and greeted him with a smile. "Hello,Kakashi." He tensed and stuttered. "H-h-hello."  
"Have fun training. Don't push yourselves too hard!" Amaya bent down and whispered to Naruto. "Come by after training. I'll make you some dinner." Naruto's eyes lit up. "You're the best, Mama-San!" She turned to Kakashi. "I don't want to see these kids in the hospital." She warned him then gave a playful smile. "See you."  
As Amaya walked away, Kakashi felt himself cool down. He gave a sigh. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto and the others stood with their arms crossed. He realised he completely ignored them. "Oh, sorry. Lets go."

It was near dark and Kakashi had wrapped up training. Walking down the street on his way home, he couldn't stop thinking about Amaya. Those beautiful green eyes were embedded into his minds eye. He thought about them a lot.  
He came up to a part in the road. Going straight would lead him home. Going left would lead to Amaya's apartment. He stopped and looked straight. He didnt move for a long time. People passing by looked at him as If he was okay. He closed his eyes and sighed; turning left.

He arrived at the building and looked up. The lights were in through her window. Kakashi climbed the nearest tree and sat on the limb that was the best vantage point of Amaya's window.  
He watched from a distance. She was there cooking dinner. A happy smile on her face. Then Kakashi noticed Naruto come in and sit at the table. Amaya placed a plate of food in front of him and patted the top of his head. Kakashi admired how mother-like Amaya was to Naruto.

Kakashi stayed until about an hour after Naruto had left then went home himself. He laid back on top of his own bed, staring at the ceiling. "Amaya." He liked her; there was no doubt. Rolling over, He saw the picture of her on his nightstand. "Goodnight." 


	2. The Face of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't new. I subconsciously started to write along while I'm actually watching the show.  
> So I have deleted the individual stories and just put them all together here. Sorry for any confusion.

Kakashi woke from his daze. He started to get feeling back into his limbs after using his new sharingan in the last fight with an Akatsuki member a couple days ago. He was admitted into the hospital once he got back.  
"You're awake." Said a smiling Amaya. Kakashi felt like the feeling in his body was disappearing again. "How are you feeling?" It was like Kakashi forgot all his words and his mouth was full of cotton.  
Amaya pulled his blankets back a bit to check on him. "Hmmm...you can usually talk after you use your sharingan. Did you over do it this time?" Kakashi snapped back to reality. He had to say something. "Just the same as last time. Maybe I did use it a little bit more." Amaya picked up his arm and placed two fingers on his wrist. "Your pulse is racing." She said after a couple of minutes. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "And you're a little warm."  
Amaya walked to the counter and grabbed a thermometer. When she came back, she seemed to go quiet and fidgetty. "Kaskashi..." Kakashi knew what she was implying. For her to take his temperature, she would have to put the thermometer in his mouth. Which meant pulling his mask down from his face. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. As far as Amaya thought, he was running a fever and she had to see how bad it was. But Kakashi knew that wasn't the case. His quick pulse and elevated temperature was due to being near her. "We don't have to..." Amaya said as she turned to put it away. "No." Kakashi said. "Take it."  
Amaya inched closer to his bedside. Since he couldnt move his arms, she was the one who would have to pull down the mask.  
Her hand moved slowly towards his face. She had never seen it before, being covered ninety-nine percent of the time. Kakashi didn't take his gaze off of her as the mask was pulled down, exposing his face. Amaya couldn't stop staring. She started blushing and felt her own pulse rising. He was beautifully flawless. Even the scar over his left eye brought more beauty to his features. Amaya shook her head to clear her mind and brought up the thermometer. Kakashi opened his mouth and Amaya placed it inside. They looked away from each other while they waited, then Amaya took it out and checked. "Your temperature is normal." She placed the mask over Kakashi's face again. The feeling of her fingers on his face made Kakashi's skin tingle. "You..." Amaya said. "You should get more rest." "Amaya-san," Kakashi started, but Amaya was already out the door.

A few days went by. Kakashi started moving around a bit more freely. He was still ordered to stay in the hospital until he was one hundred percent.  
He awoke from a nap to see Jiraiya standing by the window. "Feeling better?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "Any word on Yamato's team?" Kakashi's friend was ordered to captain Team Seven while they went out to search for Sasuke. Jiraiya shook his head. "Nothing yet. Who knows what's going on."  
Moving his leg a little bit, Kakashi felt something solid. "Hmm?" He looked down and saw Amaya sleeping halfway on the bed and her other half on a chair. "She's been like that for an hour." Jiraiya informed. "At least she's finally getting some sleep." Kakashi looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya crossed his arms and smiled. "She's been by your side all week. Taking care of you. She hasn't left the hospital since you've been admitted."  
Kakashi looked back down at her. She did look exhausted. "Amaya..." He moved his hand towards her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You love her." Jiraiya chimed in. Kakashi did love her. He was just too scared to say or admit it out loud. Then he noticed something under her head. Upon further inspection, Kakashi seen that it was his book. He suddenly went cold. Jiraiya laughed. "Turns out she likes the book too."  
Just then, Amaya stirred and woke up. Realizing that she had fell asleep, she quickly regained her mind and stood up. "I'm sorry." She stumbled over the chair and landed on her bottom. Jiraiya came over and helped her up. "Thank you. I've...got to go check on something." She was out the door in a flash. Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi. "She's fond of you, too."


	3. Admiration

A full week went by. Naruto and the others had returned from their mission. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful in bringing back Sasuke.  
Lady Tsunade came to see Kakashi in the hospital, check his chart and discharged him.

On his way home, Kakashi noticed Amaya staggering down the street. She was exhausted from working. Jiraiya had told him that she was working non-stop to tend to him while he was in the hospital. Although he was thankful, he was concerned for her. He caught up with her.  
"Amaya-san, where are you going? Your house is that way." Amaya smiled tiredly. "I need to buy a few things before I go home. My fridge has expired food." She didn't once go home while Kakashi was laid up. She also barely ate anything; She was extremely thin. "You need to go home. I will get your things for you." Amaya waved him off. "I'll be fine. No need to-" Just then, Amaya swayed and collasped. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground.  
He carried her to her apartment and placed her on the bed. "I'll take care of you now."

Amaya woke to the sun shining through her window. It looked like morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she heard a noise coming from her kitchen. She started to panic; only Naruto had another key and he was still in the hospital as far as she knew. She grabbed the kunai knife she kept under her pillow and crawled out of bed.  
Amaya crept out of her bedroom and down the hall. Someone was definitely in her house.  
She arrived at the kitchen but saw no one. Confused, she lowered her knife and tip toed in. Then she heard a noise behind her and instinctively attack. The figure grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall. Amaya dropped her knife when she saw who was staring back at her. "Kakashi?" They were so close together, they both felt each other breathing. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi let her go and backed up, showing her the table. It was full of food. Amaya stared at the feast and then at her kitchen, which was a mess. "Don't worry about that. I'll clean it." Kakashi ushered her to a chair. "You did all this?" Amaya managed to say. "You need to eat. You're too thin. Thankfully, you slept for nearly a whole day, so you got your rest." Kakashi said as he went back to the kitchen. He filled the sink with water and started the dishes.  
Amaya picked at the food in front of her then popped some in her mouth. It was delicious. She started to eat and didn't stop until she was full. When she turned around, her kitchen was spotless. Kakashi was doing so much. No man had ever been this nice to her.  
She stood up and brought her dish to the sink. "Kakashi," Amaya turned to him. They looked into each other's eyes; Amaya reached for his hand. "Thank you." Kakashi grabbed her other hand and held it in his. "Thank you, for the care when I was in the hospital." Amaya's heart hammered in her chest. Kakashi seemed to be pulling her closer to him. Their bodies were about to touch when someone yelled from outside.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" It was Naruto's voice. The two of them let out breaths they didn't know they were holding and pulled apart. "He's looking for you." Amaya stated. "I promised him I would train him a new jutsu once I got out of the hospital." Kakashi said, letting go of her hands. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice was at a distance now. Without words, Kakashi walked to the door and left to go after Naruto.


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has suggestive themes and sexual content
> 
> Song for the Chapter:
> 
> Wolves Without Teeth- Of Monsters and Men

Amaya saw Sakura leaving the natural herbs stall with a basket in her hand. "Trying some new antidotes, Sakura?" Sakura turned around and greeted her. "Good afternoon, Amaya-San. I'm making food pills for Naruto while he's training with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato." "That's right. They have been at that for a couple days now." Sakura nodded solemnly. "Naruto is trying his best, but hasn't been able to grasp his new found Wind Nature." Amaya patted her shoulder, reassuring her not to fret too much. "You know how Naruto is. He never gives up. He will get it." Sakura smiled. "You're right. I'm going over there now, if you would like to join me? Sai usually comes with me but he said something about going to the library." Amaya thought that was a great idea. She had nothing to do today so taking in watching Naruto train would be nice.

The two stopped at the tree line, just out of sight so Naruto wouldn't get distracted. He was on top of a huge tree trunk, multiple clones standing in front of a waterfall. On the ground, Yamato was there to stabilize Naruto in case he turned into the Nine-Tails. And of course, there was Kakashi. He was laying on a wooden bench, probably made by Yamato, reading his book. Amaya smiled to herself.  
She remembered the two of them in her kitchen. What would have happened if they weren't interrupted? Her stomach did flips when she thought about it. Sakura noticed Amaya's hand on her abdomen. "Are you okay?" Amaya blinked and remembered that Sakura was with her. She assured her that she was fine. They stayed for an hour then went home.

It was well into the night when Amaya ventured out into the woods. She kept walking until she reached the tree line where her and Sakura sat and watched Naruto train earlier that day.  
She stood there and looked out at the three sleeping on the ground. She could hear Naruto snoring from here. Smiling, her eyes went over to Kakashi's spot where he was sleeping. Covered in a blanket, not a sound from him. Amaya didn't really know why she wanted to come back here. What would she gain from creeping on three sleeping ninjas?  
Sighing, she turned and left.

She wasn't far when she heard a twig snap. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. She didn't see anything. Waiting a couple more minutes, she started walking again.  
"You're not very good at spying on people." Said a cool, calm voice. Amaya stopped again and looked around. Then she looked up. Kakashi was sitting atop a tree limb, his legs dangling back and forward. "Kakashi. You scared me." He jumped down and walked up to her. "I'm sorry." Amaya laughed, "Well, maybe you're not a very sneaky ninja. I heard that twig snap." Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You have no proof that was me. There are wild animals out here." Amaya thought about that, but he was probably saving face. "Care for a walk?" Amaya nodded and they started walking deep into the forest.

"So," Kakashi started after a moment of silent walking. "What brings you out here this late?" Amaya didn't have the answer to that. She just wanted to see Kakashi. Since the other day, she couldn't stop thinking about him. So she just shrugged. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep, I guess."  
They stopped. The trees surrounded them and on the ground was a lush patch of grass. Even in the dark of the night, Amaya's eyes shone so bright. Kakashi couldn't stop staring into them; like he was getting lost in a never ending meadow. Amaya shifted her feet. "This is a beautiful place." She said. Kakashi bent down and picked a stray flower. "For you." He said, putting her hair behind her ear and placing the flower on top. He let his fingers trace her jawline. Amaya's skin tingled from his touch.  
She closed her eyes and let out a studdery breath. Then Kakashi ran his hand down Amaya's arm to her own hand and pulled slightly towards him, wanting her to come closer. Amaya felt intoxicated by him. His scent wafted to her; like fresh rain. Their faces came close. "Kakashi..." Amaya whispered. Kakashi brought his hand up to his face and pulled down his mask. This was the second time she's ever seen his face. The first being at the hospital when she took his temperature. Still, it was like a once in a lifetime experience. Kakashi brought his hand up and put it behind her neck, pulling her face closer to his. "Amaya..." He whispered her name in his cool, sultry voice. Their lips touched. The kiss was soft and tender. Like two feathers touching one another. It went on for what seemed like forever. Amaya placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. She also felt his hands make their way down to her hips; sliding his fingers up her shirt.

They broke the kiss and gasped for air. They stared into each other and suddenly felt something surge through them. Desire. They were hungry for one another. The kisses became forceful and the touching more rough. Kakashi lifted Amaya while she wrapped her legs around his waist and backed her up to the nearest tree.  
Amaya pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off his body. The shirt came away and Kakashi did the same with her own. He let his kisses wander from her mouth to her neck where he gave little nips with his teeth, making small whimper noises from her. Then he went down to her collarbone, where he would run his tongue over.  
Amaya stretched her neck up, inviting him to keep going. Her breathing became laboured, heavy with passion. She released the grip she had on him and he set her down gently on the grass.  
Kakashi straddled her and ran his fingertips over her breasts. He looked to her as if to ask if it was okay. The look in her eyes was inviting, so he continued.  
Amaya ran her own fingers up and down his spine; feeling his muscles clench and relax in his back. Then Kakashi slowed down and went back to her mouth, kissing softly. Pulling back, he went to the zipper of his pants. "Are you sure you want this?" Implying about what they were about to do. Amaya smiled and moved her own hands down to her waist. "I want you." Kakashi smiled and soon enough, pants disappeared.  
Kakashi bent down and kissed her over and over while Amaya guided him to her. She felt a sharp but pleasurable pain and whimpered. Kakashi looked concerned but Amaya reassured him that she was alright.  
The noises Amaya emitted made Kakashi go wild. He went faster with each moan and soon enough, they were both rising to their peak. "Kakashi...I'm going to..." With one final thrust, they were thrown into bliss. Every thing around was blurred into nothing.  
Panting, Kakashi rolled off of Amaya and laid on his back next to her. He grabbed her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Amaya wrapped her arm around his torso and cuddled into him. "I could stay here forever." Amaya panted as she closed her eyes. Kakashi entwined his fingers with hers. "I could too. But I have to go back. Naruto and Yamato find out I'm gone, they'll come looking for me." Amaya understood. Kakashi was a low key guy and didn't really like to parade feelings in front of others. "But I'll stay a little longer."


	5. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive themes and sexual content

Amaya walked into Naurto's room. Since coming back from his latest mission, he was reported to the hospital for broken bones in his right arm from using his new jutsu. He hadn't fully completed it yet, but he used it to defeat an Akatsuki member. The ones responsible to Asuma's death.  
"Hello, Naruto-kun." She patted Naruto on the head. "I've come to tell you that you're free to go. But please, take it easy." "Good luck with that." Sakura, who was on the other side of his bed, muttered. Amaya laughed. She knew she was right. "All right!" Naruto jumped out of the hospital bed. "I am hungry! Lets go eat!" Amaya and Sakura sighed as they watched Naruto rush out the door.

Kakashi and Yamato walked out of the coroner's office. They were summoned by Lady Tsunade to assess the Akatsuki corpse they brought back from the battle. Lady Tsunade ordered that Naruto never use his new jutsu again with their findings from the damage to the body.  
Before they left, Lady Tsunade told Kakashi He had a new mission. To be the leader of Kurenai's team while she's on leave due to pregnancy.  
"So," Yamato said. "When do you plan on leaving?" "Later tonight. There is something I want to take care of first." Kakashi stuffed his hands in pockets. Yamato gave a sly smile. "You mean like go and see Amaya-Chan?" Kakashi's eye widened. "I know you two left into the forest last week. Didn't think I was awake, did you?" Knowing he was caught, he didn't bother to try and deny anything. "I guess not."

Amaya was just finishing making a cup of tea. She grabbed a couple cookies and sat on the couch along with a book. A quiet relaxing night.  
"Yo." Amaya jumped and spilled her tea on the floor; her book flying in the air. She turned and seen Kakashi sitting at her window. "Damnit, Kakashi!" She scolded, placing her hand over her heart. "I have a door, you could knock!" Kakashi jumped down into her apartment, pulled off his mask and placed both his hands behind Amaya's head. "But where is the fun in that?" He bent down and kissed her. Amaya kissed him back. They hadn't had a moment like this since the forest before he left he left for his previous mission. He pulled away and smiled. "You taste like ginger." Amaya scoffed as she remembered the spilled tea on her floor. She went and grabbed a towel to clean it up. "Well I was enjoying some tea and cookies. Then you scared me." "I'm sorry." Amaya waved him off, saying it was alright.

"So what brings you by?" Amaya asked as she returned her dishes back to the kitchen. "I have to leave." When Amaya didn't answer, Kakashi continued. "I was chosen to captain Team Eight while Kurenai is on leave." Amaya returned to the living room and nodded. "That's right. I'm supposed to see her in a few days." She walked up to him. "So how long will you be gone?" Kakashi shrugged. "Can't say for sure. I'm leaving in a few hours. I wanted to see you before I left." Amaya felt herself blush. Kakashi leaned in and kissed her again. 

They laid on the couch for about thirty minutes, cuddling, kissing and staring at each other.  
Amaya pulled back and stood up. Her look was enticing as she grabbed Kakashi's hand, pulling him towards the hallway. Kakashi picked up on her intentions. They were almost at the bedroom door when Kakashi slowed to a stop. "This might not be a good idea. I have to leave soon." Amaya pushed him to the wall. She ran her hands up and down his chest and stood tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Then we dont have to go slow." Kakashi gave a low growl of arousal while she nipped on his ear. Suddenly, Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and slammed Amaya to the bed.  
Climbing on top of her, he pinned her arms and started to plant kisses on them. Amaya started breathing more deeply, taking in the pleasure. Her moans drove Kakashi crazy. He pulled off her shirt and then discarded his own. He moved his lips over her chest and then went down to her stomach. A mix between bites, licks and kisses on her skin made her want to explode. "Kakashi..." Amaya whimpered. Kakashi then turned her over so she was on her stomach. "I'm going to leave you something...so you know you're mine." Kakashi removed Amaya's pants and let his hand wander. Amaya waited and then gasped at the sudden pleasure she felt. She kept repeating his name over and over with each movement.  
Then Amaya arched her back in pleasure. Screaming out her passion, Kakashi bit hard between Amaya's neck and shoulder and didn't let go until she was done.  
They started to relax. Breathing hard, trying to come back to reality. Amaya rolled over on to her back. "Is it going to be like this every time you have to leave for a mission?" Kakashi leaned down towards her face. "This. And more."


	6. Crystal Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I am SO sorry about the wait. Lately I have been going through some stuff with depression and anxiety and didn't feel like writing for a while. I also had some writers block.  
> This chapter might be off because as I said, I was going through some things and when I did write, I was pretty high.

The afternoon was quiet. Amaya subconsciously kept looking at her window, hoping Kakashi would be there, sitting on the sill.  
He wasn't, of course. He went on a scouting mission with Kurenai's team a day ago. There was news of Orochimaru's hideout so they were sent out to investigate.  
The timer on the oven buzzed. Amaya walked over and pulled out the cake she had been baking. She knew Naruto was out training and thought he would like a snack when he was finished.

The sun started to set, making the village a beautiful orange colour. Reading her book, Amaya was startled by a coo of a dove. Upon inspection,she noticed the dove had a message tied to its leg.  
Amaya was confused. She never got any messenger birds. She opened the scroll and seen it was from Lady Tsunade. Amaya's eyes widened. She was being summoned by the Hokage. But what for? Since moving to Konoha, she was not allowed to take part in missions with the Leaf Shinobi because she was from another village. Maybe they wanted to know about a patient she was tending to. *No,* She thought. *They would come to the hospital and ask.*  
She was to come right away. Amaya nodded and left her apartment.

Amaya stood at Lady Tsunade's office door. She was nervous at what this might be about. Her breath was shaky and her nerves hummed under her skin. Letting out a breath and calming herself, she knocked on the door.  
"Enter!" Replied Tsunade from the other side. Amaya opened it to see Tenten, Ino, Lee, Shizune and of course Tsunade sitting at her desk.  
"You summoned for me, Lady Tsunade?" "Yes. Some information has come and there is a confrontation with the search squad and Orochimaru's hench men." Amaya tensed. *Kakashi.* Tsunade continued. "They are up against someone who uses a jutsu we only thought existed in rumors. A Crystal Style jutsu." That made Amaya gasp and take a step back. The others around her looked confused at her sudden reaction. Noticing, Amaya just relaxed and brought her attention back to Tsunade. "And why would I be summoned to learn this kind of information?"  
Tsunade stood up and placed a paper covered package on her desk, facing it to Amaya. "I believe this is yours." Amaya strode up to the desk and picked it up. When she unwrapped it, she gasped. "My headband." The symbols of the Rain Village brought back old memories of her past. Tsunade grinned. "I am sending you to help aide the search team with Shizune and the others." Amaya's head shot up from her gaze she still had on her headband. "What?" "You will leave tomorrow morning." Amaya looked at the others standing to her right. Tenten and Lee had big smiles on their faces and Ino and Shizune looked pleased to have her come along.  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded and saluted her Hokage. "I will do my best!"

Amaya felt excited to be finally trusted with a mission. She was determined to be the best she can and help her comrades.  
When she reached her apartment, she went into her room and pulled out the box she stored all her Shinobi gear in. The rush of being sent out hummed in her veins. But then she thought about that Crystal jutsu user. She had a hunch on who it might be.  
When Amaya was young, she came across a girl with the same jutsu. She was taken away and Amaya never saw her again. *Guren* she thought. Amaya was told and taught to hide her own Crystal jutsu for her own protection. Being a rare and valuable jutsu, there would be people who would kill to have her. By the sounds of it, that's what happened to Guren.  
Closing the box and standing up, Amaya readied herself for her mission in the morning.

It wasn't until Sun down when they arrived. They had found the base that Yamato had built using is jutsu. It was impressive, Amaya admitted. Just like a house in the middle of nowhere. Once they walked in, they were greeted by Kiba, Hinata, and Shino and Sai. Amaya secretly looked for Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where are the others?" Shizune asked. Hinata informed that the others were out monitoring the perimeters.  
Just then, Naruto and Sakura walked in and noticed the new group. Naruto's face lit up when he saw Amaya. "Mama-Chan!" He ran up and gave her a hug. "Hello, Naruto-Kun." Sakura gave Amaya a hug as well. "Your first mission with us. I'm glad you're here." Amaya smiled. "Me, too." In the corner, Lee sulked. "No fair. Amaya-Chan got two hugs and I didn't even get one!" "Lee, quit whining." Tenten said as she went to join the other Shinobi.

Amaya and Shizune watched the young ninjas converse. "We can't go over the plans until the other two get here." Shizune said to Amaya. Amaya nodded in agreement. "If it is alright, I would like to step out and get some air. I'm still in a little shock from being selected for this mission." Shizune smiled. "Of course, but there is no need to ask." Amaya shifted her feet, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Its just been a while since I've done anything like this." Shizune patted Amaya's back, a symbol to say 'It's all right. You will be fine.' Amaya nodded and walked to the balcony.

The night sky was clear and visable. The stars shone so brightly. Like sparkling diamonds, dancing in her eyes.  
There was a small breeze swaying through the trees, making the wind whistle a relaxing sound. Amaya closed her eyes and took in all in.  
While she took a deep breath, she noticed a familiar scent. Exhaling, she smiled. "I think you're losing touch at sneaking up on people." She said, still facing the woods. The sound of footsteps came closer to her. Turning her head, she watched Kakashi lean against the balcony beside her and stuff his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you're just getting better at sensing me." He said casually.  
Amaya gave a small smile. "Surprised to see me?" Kakashi nodded. He turned his head to the left so he could get a better look at her. She was dressed in shorts with leggings underneath that went to her knees. Her shirt was black and tight with the arms that went down to her elbows. A light blue vest rounded her torso and of course, her headband. "You look amazing."  
Amaya blushed and pulled her attention back to the sky. "This is what I wanted. To be accepted by the Leaf and feel important. To feel like I'm needed. Just to be noticed was even enough." She gripped the railing in front of her. A tear of happiness ran from her eye.  
Noticing, Kakashi placed his hand on top of Amaya's. Her head slowly came up and she looked at him. Kakashi brought his other hand up and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "You were accepted, needed and noticed before you were selected for this mission."  
Amaya knew he was right. Ever since she had met them, They had been nice to her and took her in when she had no home. Naruto seen her as a mother, others seen her as a friend. "As for important," Kakashi said, breaking Amaya's thought. He moved closer to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You are most important to me."  
Amaya's heart skipped a beat. Her face flushed so red that it could have been seen through the darkness. She looked at Kakashi and pictured him smiling under his mask.  
Kakashi chuckled. "I haven't officially asked you for a date, haven't I?" Amaya felt like a bunch of emotions had hit her all at once. It was true, they haven't had a date, nor considered them to be anything. She was attracted to him and they had two incredible nights together, but she wasn't sure how to move forward with what they had. Kakashi smiled. "When we get home, I will treat you to something special." Amaya nodded and smiled shyly. Then they pulled apart and straightened out. They knew that they had to hide their feelings in front of the others. 

The plan was set and everyone knew what they had to do.  
Amaya was placed with Kiba, Lee, Tenten and Yamato to take care of the three subordinates that were under Guren's command.  
Once the sun rose, everyone dispersed to their positions. They had reached a shoreline where they waited for them. Hiding in the bushes, they saw them. Lee was so eager to fight that he sprang right into action. "Lee! Wait!" Yamato exclaimed as he tried to grab him. Too late. Lee was already fist to fist with one of them while another released a smoke screen to hinder everyone's vision.  
Frustrated, Amaya and the others joined the fight.  
Amaya and Tenten took on one together. Tenten used her weapons jutsu and Amaya used a combination of water and wind to help. "They're tough." Tenten panted. Amaya agreed. It was like they had super powers; making their attacks more effective. Amaya looked over and gave Tenten a nod, motioning for them to attack.  
They ran up and combined another wave of weapons. The enemy read their movement and countered by using the weapons against them. "Look out!" Tenten yelled and dodged the knives coming at them. Amaya was too late.  
"Amaya-Chan!" Tenten ran up to her as she fell to the ground.  
Amaya laid motionless on the rocks, countless knives stabbed into her.  
Just then, Kiba and Akamaru showed up and attacked the man. Inflicting damage that it made him retreat.  
Yamato and Lee arrived shortly after. Their enemies had retreated as well. Yamato knelt down beside Amaya and assessed her. He put his head near her chest, listening for her heartbeat. There it was, but it was faint. "Amaya! Can you hear me?" A small moan. A sigh of relief. "Take the knives out, carefully."  
Once the knives were out, Amaya wriggled with pain and discomfort. "We need to meet with the others." Yamato said, picking up Amaya. "I'll carry her."

An hour later, the team arrived where the other two teams where located. They were in the middle of the lake. The sealing team was busy trying to seal the three-tailed beast while the others seemed to be facing a new foe.  
Or so they thought.  
Within that hour from when they retreated, they had seemed to get only more stronger. Carefully, Yamato set Amaya on the soft grass. "We'll have to keep Amaya-Chan here while we help the others. The young ninjas looked concerned but understood what needed to be done. 

Amaya opened her eyes and saw a tree. She way laying on the ground staring up at the branches, disoriented. *where am I?* she thought. Moving her body to try and sit up, she felt pain rush through her body. She remembered that she was impaled by more than a dozen knives before she fell unconscious. Her vision started to become more clearer and she turned her head to the lake.  
She saw everyone fighting against this huge blob. *what the hell is that?* Getting a better look, she seen it was the three she and the others were up against.  
What had happened to them? They morphed into one and attacked the Leaf ninjas.  
They were having a difficult time against it. Everything they threw at them, They would deflect it with ease. Amaya closed her eyes and focused on her chakra. There was very little left from when she last fought and of course her strength was impaired from the knives. *I have to do something.* She wasn't going to let herself be a waste on this mission. She wanted to prove to everyone that she can help. Finally get trusted and then just lay here and do nothing? No.  
Amaya willed herself to move through the pain and stood up. She shifted slowly toward the lake, took a step and moved forward. She wasn't even a few feet when she felt her chakra dwindle even lower.  
She fell to her knees on top of the water and looked up. The ginormous blob was about make its final attack on them. Amaya knew what she had to do.  
She brought her hands up, made her signs and shouted, "Crystal Style: Harden Lotus!"

Kakashi and the rest of the Leaf Shinobi prepared for the attack when suddenly a giant crystal flower appeared over their heads. Confused, they all looked at each other. "What's going on?" Kiba asked as he lowered his arms.  
Kakashi was baffled as well. Guren was no where near them, how did this crystal formation happen.  
Then he heard a voice shout from the right. "Crystal Style: Impailing Coffin!"  
Everyone's eyes widen to see Amaya controlling the formation. Using the Crystal jutsu.  
Turning their heads back, they watched the crystal lotus form into a coffin full of spikes and surround the enemy, stabbing it to oblivion. It was instantly defeated.  
"Amaya..." Kakashi whispered. He could make out a faint smile across Amaya's face. "I did it." He heard her say just before her eyes rolled back and she fell underneath the water.

Kakashi started running without hesitation, Yamato following right behind him. She was too far away and deep in the lake for Kakashi to reach her before she drowned. "Yamato!" He shouted. Yamato knew exactly what he was implying and used his wood jutsu quickly to catch Amaya and bring her back to the surface.  
Once she was out of the water, Amaya was placed inside a boat Yamato had built. She was motionless.  
Kakashi started to panic when he saw how injured she was. He checked for a pulse and found one ever so faint. She was alive, but just barely.


	7. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm at the point in the show where Sasuke is gathering Those three after he had killed Orochimaru. So while that's happening, here is a filler!
> 
> In this one, Amaya is in the hospital from the injuries she sustained from the previous chapter. Everyone has come to see her and learn that she has never used her Crystal Jutsu in years and it takes a toll.

When they reached Konoha, Kakashi brought Amaya to the hospital.  
She was immediately admitted and treated for her wounds and assessed.

It was taking forever. Kakashi paced around the hospital. Hopefully not looking too suspicious with Yamato by his side. Naruto and Sakura had come frequently for an update but none was given. 

After 3 hours of waiting, Kakashi walked out of the hospital and strolled around the village. He couldn't stop thinking about Amaya, how injured she must be to be in intensive care for this long. He didn't want to lose anymore people in his life. Maybe falling for her was a mistake. How could he let himself go through this again?  
He smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."  
Looking up at where he was, He saw the flower shop. He could get her flowers for when she comes out of the ICU...but what would the others think if he showed up with a huge bouquet for her?  
He took a deep sigh and walked in anyway.

 

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei." Ino greeted from the counter. So many different flowers surrounded the shop, making a beautiful scent. Kakashi waved and started looking around. After a moment, Ino appeared beside him. "Are you looking for something for Amaya-San?"  
Kakashi tensed a bit. Did Ino know about the two of them? Did more people know than just Yamato? Ino bowed her head a bit. "Everyone has been coming into the shop to buy her flowers. We're all waiting for her to come out of intensive care." So Kakashi wasn't the only one to get her flowers. That made him relax a little, their secret was safe. "She will like that a lot. That you all are thinking of her."  
Ino smiled. "Well, she did save us from that blob creature. We are all thankful for her."  
That's right. Amaya did use her power to save them from a dangerous blow to the team. Kakashi smiled. "The others have been buying these flowers for her." Ino said, as she held a small bouquet. "Would you like to as well? I can wrap them for you."  
Kakashi looked at them. If the others were buying the same ones, he should too. But then how would Amaya know which were his? He took a glance around the store and saw something else. Then he turned to Ino, who still had the flowers cradled in her arms. "Yes, those would be great."  
Smiling, Ino carried the flowers to the back of the shop to wrap them. Once she was out of sight, Kakashi grabbed a different bouquet and placed the money on the counter and left a note.  
When Ino returned, the store was empty. She noticed the note and money. "Thanks for the flowers." It was signed from Kakashi.

 

The sun had set. Amaya was finally out of the ICU and in her own room. Lady Tsunade stood over her, going over a chart.  
A knock at the door pulled her attention away. "Come in."  
The door opened slowly and one by one, the entire mission team walked in. Naruto looked at Amaya who was laying in the bed asleep. "Mama-Chan..." The others placed their flowers and gifts on the table beside her.  
Ino noticed Kakashi walk in a couple minutes later, hands empty. "Kakashi-Sensei, you forgot to take the flowers with you from the shop." She pointed to the table. "I brought them for you."  
Kakashi smiled and thanked her.

Amaya was in a terrible state. She was hooked up to machines and had a breathing tube in her mouth. Bandages covered in different spots on her body from the knives that were in her.  
"What's her status?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with worry.  
"We assessed her wounds. All of them came from the knives that Tenten had said she had been stabbed with. Except for this one." Tsunade moved Amaya's head to the side to show them a mysterious wound between her neck and shoulder. "It doesn't consist with a stab wound, it's more of a bite."  
Kakashi stiffened. He knew how she got that.  
"A bite?" Naruto questioned. He turned to Kiba. "Did Akamaru bite her?" Kiba took offense to that. "What are you saying? Akamaru would never bite Amaya-San!" Akamaru barked in agreement.  
Tsunade shook her head. "Its not a dog bite. It looks more human."  
Yamato turned his head toward Kakashi. He looked like he was sweating bullets. "Are the stab wounds the only injury?" Yamato said, changing the subject. He saved Kakashi from that conversation.  
Tsunade shook her head.  
One of the knives pierced a vital organ. She had small internal bleeding but we were able to stop it."  
Everybody sighed relief, but it was short lived.  
"Did anyone know she had the Crystal jutsu?" Tsunade asked the room. They all shook their heads.  
Tsunade closed her eyes. "It appears she had suppressed the jutsu for an unknown amount of years. I would have to guess from early childhood. Because it was never used, let's say twenty years, when she went to use it to save all of you, it used up so much chakra and energy that it's nearly fatal."  
The room fell silent. Only the beeping from the machines could be heard.  
"Will...will she be okay?" Hinata asked.  
"We have her hooked up to everything we have." Tsunade said. "All that we can do right now is wait for her body to try and recover all the cells and blood she lost."

That was like a blow to Kakashi. He felt like all the air from his lungs had left and he was suffocating. He flexed his hands in and out of fists.  
Tears welled up from the children's eyes. Naruto grabbed Amaya's hand and held it close to him. 

"I think we should all give Amaya-Chan her rest." Yamato finally said. "We can come back in the morning." He ushered the children to the door. One by one they filed out. Tsunade followed as well.  
Yamato stopped before walking out, noticing Kakashi standing over her. "Senpai?" He asked.  
"I'm going to stay longer." He said. Yamato understood. "I will stand guard for a few minutes then."  
Kakashi looked back at him and nodded 'thanks'. Yamato left the room.

Everything inside of Kakashi hurt him. He hated seeing anyone in this state.  
Pulling up a chair, he sat next to her and held her hand.  
She felt cold. She used every being her her to save them all from death and here she was in peril herself. "Amaya..." Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her fingers. He felt helpless. He didn't want to leave her side. He shifted his body so that his upper half was laying next to her. "You can do this. You can pull through." He leaned his head on hers and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

He left kisses on her cheek and neck. His fingers caressed the bite mark he had left a few days ago.  
Straightening up, he used his summoning jutsu. Out of the smoke appeared a small dog. "Hello, Biscuit." Kakashi greeted. Biscuit looked confused as to being in a hospital, let along being summoned. "Hello, Kakashi. Its odd for you to summon me and not Pakkun." Kakashi bent down to the ninja hound's level. "I have a special assignment for you." He motioned to Amaya laying unconscious on the hospital bed. "I need you to watch over her."  
Biscuit tilted his head. "Why me?" Kakashi smiled. "You are the perfect size. I want her to be watched all the time when I'm not here. I dont want anyone to get suspicious of our relationship together."  
"Wouldn't they get suspicious if I was here watching her for you?"  
"That's where your size comes in." Kakashi stated. "If anyone comes in, you hide. Except if it's Yamato. He knows."  
Biscuit pouted a little. Kakashi smiled again. "You're also her favourite nin-dog." Biscuit perked up a little. "I am?"  
"When she met all of you, she told me that you were the cutest." Kakashi picked up Biscuit and laid him on Amaya's lap.  
Seeing Amaya hooked up to everything tugged at his heart. "I wont let you two down."  
Kakashi patted Biscuit's head and then walked to the window. Opening it, he leaned out and grabbed the flowers he had originally purchased. A huge bouquet of red roses.  
He placed a couple of kisses on Amaya's forehead and left the room.


	8. Relief

A day and a half passed. Kakashi kept visiting Amaya's room at the hospital through the window.  
He was extremely cautious before entering. Checking the room for anyone else who had come to visit. Sometimes he had to wait because Naruto and Sakura were visiting as well. They were there more other than the other children.

It wasn't until the middle of the night when Kakashi had a chance to sneak in.  
Amaya was still unconscious. Her blood levels returned to normal but her chakra levels were still low.  
"Well, at least her blood levels are better." Kakashi said as he set the clipboard down and plopped onto the chair next to the bed.  
"Have you slept at all these past two days?" Biscuit asked, studying his master. Kakashi rubbed a hand down his face. Biscuit laid his head back down on Amaya's leg. "I'll take that as a 'no'."  
Kakashi leaned over and patted Biscuit on the head. "Thank you for watching her."

 

The next morning the nurses came in to check on Amaya's vitals. Nothing had changed.  
Once they were out of the room, Biscuit came out of his hiding spot and back up on the bed.  
An hour later, Biscuit felt a twitch underneath him. His head perked up and looked around. He didn't feel it again so he dismissed it.  
A few minutes went by and then another twitch. He stood up and crept up to her face. He sniffed and waited for any movement. When none came, he backed up.  
He was about to lay down and go back to sleep when a moan came from Amaya. Biscuit shot back up. "Amaya-Chan. Can you hear me?"  
Amaya's eyes moved rapidly under her lids. She was waking up. "Amaya-Chan, it's Biscuit. Don't be alarmed, you're in the hospital recovering from very serious wounds." 

Amaya's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry but she made out Biscuit's figure in front of her face. "Biscuit..." She tried to say. Her mouth was dry and voice raspy. "I'm going to buzz in the nurse. Don't let them know I'm here." Biscuit padded over and pressed the call button then hid.  
The nurses rushed in and quickly checked on Amaya.

After the nurses left, Biscuit jumped back up on the bed and sat on her lap. "How are you feeling?" "Tired. How long was I out for?" "Three days."  
Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened again, she saw the bandages on her body. She remembered that she was impaled by knives from the battle at the lake. Then remembered about using her Crystal jutsu to save the others. She knew she would have to explain that to everyone.  
Biscuit whimpered, wondering if she was okay. Amaya smiled weakly and scratched behind his ear. Biscuit gave her hand a couple licks then cuddled into her.

Late in the afternoon, Naruto came to visit. Biscuit had left a while ago to tell Kakashi that Amaya was awake.  
"I'm so glad you're awake, Mama-Chan." Naruto hugged her and showed her the flowers that he had brought. "You're so thoughtful, Naruto-Kun." All of them were thoughtful for bringing her gifts. Naruto then looked puzzled as he mentioned the roses. "I don't know who these are from. There is no card."  
Amaya knew. Even though there were flowers from Kakashi, she knew the roses were from him as well. Amaya smiled. "I guess we'll never know."

 

Kakashi crawled in from the window late at night. Amaya was sleeping, small snores coming from her mouth. Kakashi smiled.  
He pulled up the chair close to the bed and grabbed her hand. Amaya's eyes opened and she gave him a smile.  
"Hey." Amaya sighed. Kakashi returned a smile of his own. "Yo." He brought her hand to his face and he kissed it. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you awake." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
Kakashi was confused. "Sorry? Sorry about what?"  
"About not telling you about me being a Crystal jutsu user. About not being able to fight along with you and the others the way I should have."  
"Hey," Kakashi said dismissively. "If it wasn't for you, no one would be here. You saved all our lives." "At nearly the cost of my own."  
They were quiet for a while. Not even looking at each other.  
"I was five years old when my parents told me not to use it anymore." Amaya said looking out the window at the night sky. "They said that I was special and if I didn't want to get taken away, I would never use it again." She leaned her head back on the pillow. "It was twenty-five years since I used it." "Did you know Guren?" Amaya nodded. 

Changing the subject, Kakashi grabbed a little box from the side table. "What's that?" Amaya asked.  
Kakashi handed it to her and she opened it. Inside were cookies. Taking one out, Amaya, noticed they were ginger cookies. Her favourite. "You remembered?" Kakashi smiled as she took a bite.  
After a few chews, Amaya got the taste of it. She stopped and almost gagged. "Where did you get these?" She said with it still in her mouth. "I made them." Kakashi replied. Not wanting to offend, Amaya swallowed it. "Thank you, Kakashi. They are delicious." Amaya tried to give her best smile. Kakashi was a great cook, but his baking skills needed improvement.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *EXPLICIT CONTENT* you've been warned!
> 
> So Kakashi and Amaya are on their first date. What could go wrong?
> 
> Another filler story before I continue watching the show.
> 
>  
> 
> For any liking the After Dark parts, this may be the last one.

"Good morning, Amaya-San!" Sakura greeted as she entered Amaya's room.  
Amaya looked up from her breakfast and smiled. "Good morning, Sakura." Sakura was holding a clipboard and read to Amaya. "Good news is that you are being released today and can go home."  
Amaya stopped eating and bowed her head. "And the bad news?"  
Sakura frowned. "Your chakra levels are still low. I'm sure you know not to use any until it regenerates."  
Amaya nodded.  
"I'll wait until you're done eating and will help you home."  
Amaya smiled her thanks, but didn't eat another bite after Sakura left. She was too depressed.

 

Sitting at home, Amaya sipped her tea. Sakura was kind enough to help her bring all her gifts home from the hospital.  
The flowers everyone brought her were placed all over her apartment, except Kakashi's roses. They were placed beside her bed. 

A small knock on the door pulled Amaya's attention away from her book.  
When she opened it, she didn't see anyone.  
She was about to close the door when a voice came from below. "Down here."  
Looking down, she saw Biscuit wagging his tail. Smiling, she invited him in.

"What brings you by?" Amaya say back down on the couch. Biscuit jumped up beside her and placed an envelope in her lap. "Its from Kakashi."  
She figured. Patting him on the head, she opened the letter.

'12 pm. Meet me here.'

The address was to a restaurant in the village. Amaya couldn't contain her smile.  
A date.  
Kakashi had promised her to one when they were on the last mission.  
Amaya wrote back 'see you then' and folded the letter back up. Giving Biscuit an ear scratch and a quick peck on the head, she handed the envelope back and he was off.

 

Amaya arrived at the restaurant before Kakashi. She knew He would be late but she didnt care. She was seated and waited for him to arrive.

The date was to be low key without drawing attention to themselves. So they had to look like friends enjoying lunch.  
Kakashi had walked in casually and sat in the booth across from Amaya. "Yo."  
They ordered drinks and chatted. Having a wonderful time even if the tension between them thickened.  
They looked into each other's eyes. It was like a magnet was bringing them closer. Kakashi was in the middle of bringing his hand up to pull down his mask to kiss her when they were interrupted.  
"Hello!"  
It was Gai. He didn't seem to notice the moment between the two and slid into the booth beside Kakashi. "You didnt tell me Amaya was out if the hospital, Kakashi." Gai whispered then turned his attention to Amaya. "You look amazing, as always." He winked at her.  
Amaya smiled nervously. "Heh, thank you, Gai-San."  
Gai continued to flirt with Amaya. Asking her if she wanted to go train with him someday or maybe get dinner, just the two of them.  
*That's what I'm trying to do.* Kakashi thought as he rested his head on his hand.  
Amaya was too nice to fully reject him straight to his face, so she just kept smiling. 

It was a half an hour later when they all left together. Saying her goodbyes, she walked back to her apartment.  
Gai puffed out his chest. "I think I may have landed a date with her. What do you think?"  
Kakashi gave him a side glance. He was annoyed that his first date with Amaya was ruined.  
He turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 

Deciding to try again, Kakashi met with Amaya outside the village, where they walked to a field. Wild flowers blew in the small breeze as they laid on the grass.  
"I'm sorry for earlier." Kakashi said as he ran his fingers over Amaya's hand.  
"Its not your fault. Maybe trying public places aren't the best for us right now."  
Amaya leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
Kakashi looked at her lovingly. He was about pull her in for more when a loud 'boom' went off in the distance.  
They both jolted up and looked towards the sound, noticing a cloud of dust skidding towards them.  
When the dust settled, Kakashi had put his mask back on and saw Naruto laying in front of them, a large bump on his head.  
"Naruto!" Sakura's voice came from the distance. She wasn't happy.  
Amaya looked down at Naruto and laughed. "What did you do now, Naruto-Kun?"  
Naruto jumped up and scrambled to run away. "Sakura-Chan! I was kidding!" "Stop making comments on my breast size!"  
They chased each other around the field, then Naruto hid behind Amaya. "Mama-Chan! Help me!"  
"Stop hiding and fight me!" Sakura ran around and grabbed him. "No no no no! Sakura-Chan let me go!"  
Amaya laughed. Kakashi, however, felt defeated again.

 

Later that night, Kakashi sat on a bench near the Hokage's office. He had tried to make this a perfect day for Amaya but it just turned out horrible.  
"Senpai?"  
Kakashi looked up and saw Yamato standing in front of him.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Kakashi sighed and told him what had happened. "Its like no matter how hard I tried, something kept getting in the way."  
"I'm sure she still had fun. She did spend the day with you." Yamato tried to cheer him up but he could see that Kakashi wanted it to go perfect.  
Getting up, Kakashi started to head home.

 

Kakashi laid on his bed, twirling a knife in his hand. He hadn't spoke to Amaya since they parted ways when they came back from the field.  
A knock came from his door. He didn't move. Then another. And another.  
On the fourth knock, Kakashi sighed and walked to the front door.  
When he opened it, he saw Amaya standing there with a basket in her arms. "Amaya..."  
"You are home." Amaya said with happiness in her voice. "I was afraid you weren't here."  
Kakashi held the door open wider so she could enter.  
She placed the basket in his kitchen. "I hope you're hungry." She removed the towel she had placed over the basket.  
Kakashi looked inside and saw a bunch of food. "I thought we could make dinner together." Amaya smiled. 

The food was delicious. Amaya had even brought dessert to share.  
They had a nice quiet night sharing stories and enjoy their time together.  
Kakashi's head started to nag at him like something was going to go wrong.  
Both times today were going great but then it took a turn and ended in disaster.  
Amaya noticed. "Are you alright?"  
"I just feel like something is going to go wrong. This whole day, I tried to make it perfect for you, but things just kept getting in the way."  
"Kakashi," Amaya slid closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You didn't have to try at all. Just because things got in the way, doesn't mean it wasn't a fun day."  
Kakashi still seemed pretty down.  
Looking to his right, he seen Amaya unbutton her shirt.  
Amaya slowly straddled him and started to kiss him.  
"Here, let me make your day better."

 

Amaya ran her hands through Kakashi's hair while they kissed. Grinding ever so slightly on his hips.  
A growl came from Kakashi's chest, making Amaya continue her movements.  
When she pulled back, she stared into him while she removed her shirt.  
Kakashi's eyes drifted to her breasts. His hands caressed them, using his thumbs to rub her nipples.  
Amaya moaned and tilted her head back a little, taking in pleasure.

She then knelt in front of him while he sat on the couch and undid his pants.  
Pulling them down, Amaya looked up and started to lick him. "Kakashi..." She breathed. "You're so big."  
Her mouth surrounded him, head bobbing up and down. She could feel him sliding deep in her throat.  
"Amaya..." Kakashi balled his hands into fists, squirming from the pleasure he was feeling.  
Amaya started going faster.  
Seconds later, Kakashi released himself inside Amaya's mouth. He relaxed, his head tilted back on the back of the couch.  
Amaya climbed back in top of him. "Feeling better?" She said seductively.  
Kakashi stood up with Amaya wrapped around him and slammed her into the wall, making a dent. "Its my turn now."

Kakashi didn't care what he tipped over or broke on their way to his bedroom.  
He was an animal. Like a beast that was awaken inside of him.  
He ripped off the remaining clothes they both had and fell on top of the bed.  
They both gasped for air between forceful kisses and aggressive touching.  
Amaya arched back, inviting him to keep going.

But then he slowed down and saw her wounds. She had just been released from the hospital this morning and here he was being aggressive. He should know better than to do this to her.  
Amaya opened her eyes and noticed him pulling back.  
"I don't think I can do this. I'm scared I will hurt you."  
Amaya placed her hand on Kakashi's face, her thumb rubbing gently on his scar. "Kakashi...you can never hurt me."  
Kakashi smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
His tougne explored inside her mouth. Then wandered across her jawline, down her neck and collar bone.  
The sensation sent shivers through Amaya's body. "You sure know how to use that tougne, don't you?"  
A seductive laugh came from Kakashi and he brought his face to her ear. "You have no idea what I can do with it." He growled and started down her body.

He stopped at her waist. His fingers bushed the inside of Amaya's thighs, smiling when she would squirm. "Kakashi...I never...."  
"Shhh...I'll be gentle."  
Amaya felt his soft lips between her legs. A new, tender feeling. It was enticing. It was pleasurable.  
Her hips started moving under Kakashi's mouth, wanting more. She could feel his tougne slide in and out of her, making her whimper beggingly.  
Kakashi gave her a few more licks before he straightened up and put himself inside her.  
Amaya gasped, feeling him enter all the way.  
With each thrust, Amaya's breasts bounced up and down. Kakashi bent down and started sucking one of them while his hand squeezed the other.  
Then they started going faster and faster, until they both climaxed at the same time. 

They stared at each other. Not saying a word. The world was gone, only they remained. 

Both exhausted, Kakashi spun around to his back and placed Amaya on top of him.  
Amaya snuggled into him, placing her free hand on his chest. "Kakashi..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

The morning sun gleemed into the bedroom.  
Kakashi held Amaya in a protective cuddle. He was so happy having to wake up with her by his side.  
Amaya's eyes fluttered open and then closed them again, smiling. "Stop staring at me. Its creepy."  
Kakashi laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, what have I stumbled onto?"  
The voice came from the window. Amaya turned her head to look behind her; Kakashi lifting his head to see who was there.  
Jiraiya stood with his arms crossed, smiling with a 'caught you' grin.  
Amaya jumped up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. When she did that, it almost left Kakashi exposed until he grabbed a pillow to cover himself.  
"Jiraiya!" Amaya screamed. "You old, pervy bastard!" She ran out of the room and into the bathroom.  
"How embarrassing." Kakashi muttered, planting his head in the palm of his hand.  
Jiraiya went serious. "Get dressed. Since Amaya is here too, I'll tell both of you."

 

Once both were dressed, they met with Jiraiya in the living room.  
Amaya still wore a scowl.  
"I was on my way to see Tsunade when I thought I would let you know what happened. Orochimaru is dead."  
Amaya and Kakashi sat in shock.  
"What does that mean?" Amaya asked. "Is this all done now? Is Sasuke coming back home?"  
Jiraiya looked away from them.  
Amaya feared the worse. Was Sasuke dead too?  
"It was Sasuke who killed him."  
"Then he's coming home?" Amaya repeated.  
"Amaya..." Kakashi held her hand.  
Jiraiya sighed. "He's still bent on getting revenge with his brother. Word is he is gathering a few people for a new team to take on Itachi and the Akatsuki members."

Jiraiya left shortly after; on his way to the Hokage's office to relay what he had just told them.  
Amaya and Kakashi stood at the window and stared at the mountain where the five Hokage's were etched in the stone.  
This has been forthcoming, and now the battle was here.


	10. Rain Falls on the Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya returns to the Rain Village to find out it wasn't the way it used to be.

"Okay." Amaya said as she clapped her hands together. "You need breakfast."  
Kakashi turned and watched her go to the kitchen. "What?"  
Amaya was going through all the cupboards, pulling out dishes, pots and pans, utensils and cups. Then went to the fridge. "You've got fruit, milk, cheese. Oh! Would you like pancakes?"

Kakashi was confused about Amaya's sudden change in behavior. "What's going on?"  
Amaya's smile look painted on. "Well, you can't very well make a strategy plan on an empty stomach can you?"

Then it all came together. 

With the mission looming, there would need to be top ninja on the team. Amaya had no chakra. She wouldn't even be considered to help them. And she knew that.

"Amaya..." Kakashi said, joining her in the kitchen.  
"I can make you pancakes."  
Amaya was using this breakfast thing as a distraction from her own sadness.  
"Amaya..." Kakashi repeated. Amaya still wasn't listening.  
"Or I can make waffles!"  
"Amaya!" Kakashi grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "Stop this."  
Amaya wouldn't look at him, trying to pull her hands back. Kakashi wouldn't let go.

"Amaya, look at me."  
Finally, she tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
"You know I would do anything to have you on this mission. But even if I chose you, Tsunade wouldn't let you go."

Amaya didn't say anything. She knew Kakashi was right.  
Tsunade asked her to be on the last mission because she wanted more medical ninja on the team.  
That was probably Amaya's only shot to be chosen anyways, since she wasn't a member of the Leaf.

Kakashi let go of Amaya's wrists. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her face. "No need to cry, Shoga."

Amaya blinked. "Shoga? Why would you call me that?"  
Kakashi smiled. "Because of your love for ginger cookies. I've been trying to figure out a little nickname for you. And 'Shoga' was perfect."

Amaya laughed and stood tiptoe to kiss him.  
Kakashi pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

It seemed like an ominous send off with the rain coming down like it did.  
Kakashi and his formed team stood at the entrance to Konoha, getting the last pep talk from Tsunade and Jiraiya.  
The mission to capture and bring Itachi back to Konoha was going to be dangerous, but the only way to really get Sasuke back as well. 

They were about to leave when Kakashi noticed someone behind Tsunade and Jiraiya in the distance.  
*Amaya*  
Amaya's face was filled with worry and sadness.  
He gave a small nod to her and left with his team.

 

Later that night, Amaya took a stroll through the neighbourhood. She came to a small park and sat on the nearest bench.  
She felt lethargic. She felt like she didn't have any energy to do anything with her chakra levels climbing slowly.

Hearing a grunting noise, Amaya turned her head towards the pathway and noticed Lee walking on his hands.

"Lee," Amaya asked as she caught up with him, "what are you doing?"  
Lee jumped to his feet and gave Amaya a huge smile. "Good evening, Amaya-Chan. I'm just doing some late night training."  
Amaya smiled sadly. "You have such great energy."  
Lee's face went serious when he heard the sadness in Amaya's voice. "Are you okay?"  
Amaya sighed. "I just feel useless. With barely any chakra, I can't do anything to help anybody."  
Lee looked offended and started yelling. "Amaya-Chan! How dare you say you're useless!"  
Amaya stepped back at Lee's sudden outburst.  
"Just because you have low chakra, doesn't mean you can't do anything! I don't have any chakra at all but I make up for it by training my body hard."  
Amaya's eyes widened. How could she forget that Lee had no chakra.  
"I used to think I was a burden and useless," Lee continued. "But then I trained and trained and now I can be helpful in battle with my comrades."

Amaya bowed her head and balled her hands into fists. "You're right, Lee. I lost sight of myself. Thinking I was useless because I didn't have chakra." She brought her head up. "I can be just as helpful without it!"  
"That's the spirit! Lets go train together!"  
Amaya wrapped her arms around Lee and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Lee." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed to her apartment.  
Lee was left standing alone with his cheeks blushed.

 

Amaya had gotten her things ready the night before. Her plan was to track down Kakashi's team and fight along with them.  
She ate breakfast and gathered her things.

It was almost noon before she set out into the village when she noticed Jiraiya and Tsunade walk into a sake bar together. Amaya stood and pondered. She knew Jiraiya would have more info about what was going on, so she decided to follow.

Amaya crouched in a corner, hidden from sight from them and the workers. She strained her ears to listen as best as she could.

At first, Jiraiya and Tsunade just bantered with each other, then things got serious.  
Jiraiya informed about situations happening in the Rain Village, possible Akatsuki activity.  
This made Amaya more intrigued.  
She hadn't been back or received anything since she left. 

Amaya waited a while longer before she left the bar, getting as much information as she could.  
She snuck out of the village and waited down the road in the trees for Jiraiya so she could follow him.

Amaya's patience was running thin. The sun was setting and there was still no sign of Jiraiya.  
*maybe he went another way* She thought. *what a waste of time.*  
She was getting ready to leave and go back to her original plan following Kakashi's team, until she finally saw Jiraiya jumping through the trees.

After about an hour, Jiraiya stopped and looked around.  
Amaya stopped herself and hid behind a trees trunk, cautiously peering around to keep her eyes on him.  
Jiraiya jumped down to the ground and sat, pulling what looked like food and a water canteen out of his pack. 

"Usually I am the one who chases women," Jiraiya said into the empty road. "Its odd for women to chase me." He smiled and looked up into the trees. "Come on out."  
Amaya came out from behind the trunk and stood on the nearest limb. "How long have you known that I was following?"  
Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Since you left the Sake Bar." Amaya's eyes widened. *this old man is good.* She thought.  
Amaya jumped down and sat next to him. "I seen you in the corner at the bar." Jiraiya explained. "I had figured you would have left to follow Kakashi, but when you heard about me leaving for the Rain Village, you had a change of mind."  
Amaya nodded. "I just felt like I should go home. I haven't been there for six years."  
Jiraiya looked serious at her. "You know why I am going...the Akatsuki have been there."  
"Yes." Amaya's veins hummed with excitement. "Even if I have no chakra, I can still be helpful. I'm not going to let this get to me anymore."  
Jiraiya smiled at her determination. "Okay, but we will have to sneak in...and you may not like how we do it."

 

The rain poured hard. It was gloomy and grey. Outside the Village of the Rain, a frog broke the surface of the nearby river.  
When the frog opened its mouth, an arm shot out. Then another arm and eventually, Amaya's whole body ejected from the frog.  
Amaya gasped and was covered in slime and rain. Jiraiya followed behind, standing beside her. "You're right," Amaya said disgusted. "I didn't like that at all."

Amaya looked around and her eyes fell upon the village. She stood in shock. Could this be the same village? Yes, it rained from time to time, but the feel of this rain felt different.  
Taking a breath, Amaya pulled out her headband and wrapped it around her head. She was ready to go back home.

When they entered, Jiraiya explained to Amaya to be cautious and listen for anything unusual.  
"This whole place feels unusual now." She said as she past shops. "I don't see my fellow Rain ninjas. They're all new."  
People looked at her strangely, like she didn't belong. It made Amaya uneasy.

They stopped at a tiny little shop between buildings and got a couple pork buns.  
Jiraiya asked the shop lady about the current situations. He mentioned the old leader of the village and the old woman started looking around, as if someone might hear her. "He is no longer our Leader. A new leader has taken over. Best not to speak of him, especially being outsiders."  
Amaya gave a glance at the old woman and then looked around at the other villagers. "Jiraiya..."  
Jiraiya turned his head and nodded. He said his goodbyes to the old woman and he and Amaya continued on.

 

"I think we should split up. See what kind of information we can come up with." Jiraiya said as he summoned a small toad. "Take him with you."  
The toad hopped onto Amaya's shoulder.  
"What about you?" Amaya asked as she patted the reptile. Jiraiya smiled. "I will be fine. If I am in any real danger, the toad will let you know."  
Somehow, Amaya wasn't convinced of Jiraiya's confidence. The whole feeling was wrong. "Be careful," Amaya bowed her head. "Jiraiya-Sama."

 

Some streets were different from what Amaya remembered. The buildings looked broken and abandoned. Windows broken and doors hanging off of hinges.  
"This is horrendous." She said. "What the hell happened?"  
A shuffle noise broke Amaya's attention and she stood guard, knife in hand.  
Out of the shadows, a limp figure made its appearance. "A-Amaya? Amaya Tetsu?"  
Amaya's guard lowered a bit at the mention of her name. When she saw the face of the man, she stood shocked. "Yishrio?"  
The man looked frail. Like he had been starving and beaten.  
Amaya sheathed her blade and ran to her old friend. "Yishrio! What happened?"  
"The leader was overthrown, a new one rose. He goes by 'Pain'. He had half the Rain Shinobi executed for defying him. The rest of us who ended up pledging loyalty, were treated lowly other than his new recuitments."  
Amaya couldn't believe it. How could this so-called leader do such a thing. Her village was corrupted.  
"Amaya..." Yishrio croaked. "You can't stay here. He knows the ninja in his ranks. If you keep walking around with your headband on, they'll find and kill you."  
Amaya took her headband off and held it in her hands. Her heart ached with how her village could be sent to this state.

"Amaya-Chan," the toad on her shoulder said. "Jiraiya is in trouble."  
Amaya quickly pocketed her headband and looked at her friend.  
"Yishrio..."  
"Don't worry about me. You can only worry about yourself now." Yishrio shuffled back to the shadows. "Go."  
Amaya nodded and started running.  
"Tell me where to go." She said to the toad.

 

The streets felt foreign to Amaya. She had never been in this part of the village before, it's twists and turns were getting her all confused.  
"Are we at least close?" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath.  
"I can feel his presence close by. We're almost there."

Amaya looked up. The unfinished high rise building would provide a short cut to Jiraiya's location.  
She would have to use some chakra to help her scale the walls. She steadied herself and focused, climbing up the building.  
Once high enough, she started jumping from beam to beam.  
"He should be over here!"  
Amaya followed the toad's directions and then she stopped. 

Looking down, she arrived just as Jiraiya was impaled to death by the foe he was against.  
Amaya was frozen in shock. "No..." She managed to say.  
The man standing over him was wearing and black robe with red clouds on it.  
*Akatsuki*  
Amaya started feeling rage bubble inside her.  
Screaming, she jumped from the building and kicked out her leg.  
The man looked up in time to see her charging at him and dodged.  
Amaya landed next to him and started swinging her arms.  
The man shifted and moved out of the way of each punch before landing a couple of his own.  
Amaya grabbed her knife and started at the Akatsuki member again.  
"You are weak." The man stated. He blocked her attack and grabbed her throat.  
Amaya dropped the knife and scratched at her attacker's hands, trying to breathe. She felt his hand tighten, her eyes widened.  
"I sense no danger from you. Why even try to face me."  
"I...may not...have any chakra. But I'm not...useless."  
The man was emotionless. "You are useless." He slammed Amaya to the rock he was standing on. Amaya withered with pain and gasped for breath.  
The man gave her a few punches then straightened up. "Be thankful." He said as she laid motionless. "I'll let you live this time. But if we are to meet again, I wont have mercy."  
Amaya tried to move but couldn't.  
The man turned to leave. "Now, you know Pain."

 

Amaya laid motionless on the small rock. Pain was gone and Jiraiya was well dead below the waves that surrounded her. Tears started flowing from her eyes. Would she have been able to help if she got here sooner? Would they both be dead?  
Willing herself to sit up, she saw her headband laying next to her. More frustration came to her. Nothing was the way it was when she left the village. She had no more friends, no more family. Every other ninja she was with were dead or barely escaped and has been living in shadows, starving.  
This village let her down. Her home let her down.  
Amaya balled her hands into fists, then turned and grabbed her knife. With her other hand, she grabbed her headband and slammed it on the rock in front of her.  
She stared at it for a few seconds and raised her arm with her hand wielding the knife. "No more." She brought down the knife on her headband and sliced through the symbol of the Hidden Rain. "I am you no more."

A surge of power flowed through Amaya's veins. She felt strong enough to stand although a little wobbly. She looked behind her at the Rain Village and screamed her distaste for what it had become.  
During her outrage, her chakra returned in full force, causing her to release it and form crystals around her.  
Composing herself, she turned to go back to Konoha. She had to tell everyone what had happened, even if it costs any chance at being called upon any missions with the Leaf.

 

When Amaya returned to Konoha, she went straight to the Hokage's office.  
"Amaya Tetsu?" Tsunade questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
Amaya stood in front of Lady Tsunade's desk, looking somber.  
"Lady Tsunade, I come bearing horrible news."  
Letting out a steady breath, Amaya told her what happened.  
Tsunade sat with her hands folded in front of her face. She was silent for a long time before her eyes glared at Amaya.  
"You left to follow him, without seeing me first. You were not authorized to go on missions from me at all."  
Amaya left out the part where she was really going, following Kakashi. When she heard that Jiraiya was going to the Rain Village, she changed her mind.  
"I understand." Amaya said, bowing her head.  
"You will hand over any weapons you carry on you. You can continue to live here, but you will not be considered for any missions."  
"Yes."  
"You will also hand over your headband."  
Amaya placed all her weapons on the desk. When she pulled out her headband, she stared at it laying in her hands. This was the last reminder of her earlier life. But now how the village was, she wouldn't be able to see it the way it used to be.

When the headbands symbol was revealed, Tsunande and Shizune widened their eyes. When they looked to her, Amaya had a stern look on her face. "I am no more."  
Amaya turned and walked out of the office and back to her apartment.

 

The water was so hot, you could see the steam rising and dancing from the surface. The bathroom mirror and windows accumulated condensation.  
Amaya sank slowly in the water, letting the heat embed itself into her body. She felt her chakra flow around her. It was different from before. Probably from the crystal jutsu she awakened.

Amaya wrapped her robe around herself. Even from a hot bath and the softest robe, she still felt cold.  
She stood in her kitchen, but couldn't bring herself to eat.

The moon's light shone into the apartment, giving it just the amount of light to make it look blue.

Amaya went to turn around and just go to bed when a pair of hands placed themselves on her hips. She looked down at them; she knew who's hands these were.  
"Kakashi..." Amaya breathed. "You're back."  
Kakashi's lips brushed her neck, causing her skin to tingle. "I am."  
He spun her around so he could look at her. A smile was on his face. He was happy to see her.

Amaya felt a little pain. Kakashi was so happy...he clearly didn't know about Jiraiya yet.  
His hands untied her robe and it opened up, revealing her body in her underwear.  
"I've missed you." Kakashi said as he bent down and started to lay kisses on her stomach.  
Amaya just stood. She had to tell him. There was no way she could do something like this under the circumstances.  
She felt Kakashi's kisses go lower and her panties sliding down her thighs. "Kakashi," Amaya said quickly as she pulled them back up. "We can't."

Kakashi looked confused but then he changed his expression when he saw Amaya's face, lit up by the moonlight.  
She had bruises on different spots of her face, but that wasn't the wound that got Kakashi all worried.  
He examined her neck and noticed the bruising consistent with choking.  
He started to panic. "Amaya, what happened?"  
"Kakashi," Amaya grabbed his hands. "I am fine. I need to tell you something."  
She told him everything that happened. About how she was going to follow him but went with Jiraiya. What she saw when she was wondering through the Rain Village. "I tried to get there as fast as I could...but I was too late. That man they call Pain killed him. I went after him but with no jutsu or chakra, I couldn't do anything. He grabbed my throat, threw me down, punched me." Amaya wrapped her arms around herself. "He said he spared me because he wanted me to know Pain."

Kakashi pulled Amaya close to him. He could feel her shaking, scared of what happened. He kissed the top of her head.  
Amaya started crying again when she told him what she had done when she got back to the Leaf Village.  
"I went straight to the Hokage's office. I told Lady Tsunade what happened. She's obviously distraught by Jiraiya, but then she ordered me to hand over all my weapons and my headband."  
Kakashi looked at her, worried. Amaya smiled sadly. "I gladly handed them over. After seeing what the Rain had become, I could no longer be a part of them."  
"But you went against the Hokage and left without her permission. Any chances of you being selected for missions with us are completely gone."  
Amaya nodded. "I know."

They were silent for a while. Amaya looked out the window, onto the empty streets. "Naruto is going to be destroyed by this."  
Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'll take care of it." He kissed her bruises softly. "Right now, You need rest." He lifted her up and brought her to the bed, climbing in beside her.  
Amaya cuddled into him and sobbed, letting out all her emotions.  
Kakashi let her cry as he comforted her until she fell asleep. Then he drifted off himself.


	11. 1000 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay of this chapter. It was a HUGE pain in the ass to work on So if it's sloppy, I apologize.
> 
> Konoha is in trouble! The six paths of Pain have arrived and started their assault on the village.
> 
> *just want to add that I am adding a song to this chapter. 1000 Words from Final Fantasy 10-2. I thought it was cool for this chapter.*

The afternoon sun made its way through the leaves on the trees. A small, calming breeze blew, making the air refreshing.  
Amaya sat against a tree with her eyes closed, taking in the nature.

Days had passed since Amaya got back from the Rain Village. She had asked to be alone for a bit while she coped with what had happened. Jiraiya's death and her resigning from being a Shinobi had put her in a small depression.  
She had heard that Naruto left to do new training with the frogs. She was glad that he was back to his old self again.

"Its hard to read when you do that."  
Amaya opened her eyes and looked down at Kakashi. He was laying on the grass with his head propped up on Amaya's thigh, book in hand.  
This was the first time in a couple days since they seen each other. Kakashi respected Amaya's request to be alone and today they decided to spend time together.  
"Huh?" Amaya was lost in her mind that she wasn't sure what she was doing.  
She had been absent mindedly running her hand through Kakashi's hair.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"No. Don't."  
Amaya laughed and continued to stroke his hair.

 

They walked back to Amaya's apartment, carrying groceries for dinner when an explosion went off nearby.  
Debris flew out, separating them.  
Coughing, Amaya emerged from the rubble.  
"Amaya!"  
When the smoke cleared, Amaya saw Kakashi run towards her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. What happened?"  
Another couple explosions went off throughout the village.  
"We're under attack. We need to find the others."  
Amaya stood shocked. Looking at the destruction before her eyes.  
Kakashi noticed that she wasn't following him.  
"Amaya! Lets go!"

Amaya went to grab her knives, then remembered she didnt have any weapons. She turned them all in when she decided to resign from being a ninja.  
Lady Tsunade's words came back to Amaya. 'You are not to assist with any missions.'  
Amaya squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. This was different. This wasn't a mission. This was protecting the Village and it's people.  
She focused her chakra and created crystal blades on her forearms.

When she reached Kakashi, he handed her a couple knives.  
Amaya nodded and followed him into the village.  
This battle had begun.

 

While on their way to the heat of the battle, Amaya heard screaming from the streets.  
An elderly couple were trying to pry off rubble off of what looked like a small child.  
"Kakashi!" Amaya shouted. She stopped and looked between them.  
Kakashi nodded. "Go. They need you. Find me when they are safe."  
Amaya nodded back and made her way to them. 

Amaya arrived and used her ninjutsu to push a large part of the stone wall off the child.  
When he was freed, Amaya assessed him. His leg was shattered in many places.  
"We need to take him to the hospital." Amaya looked up at his grandparents. "Are you two okay? Are you able to walk?"  
"Yes."  
Lifting the child, they all made their way to the hospital.

The scene inside the hospital was unbelievable. People were scattered all over the place.  
Amaya cradled the boy in her arms, trying to find a spot to lay him.  
When she saw Sakura, she was relieved.  
"Sakura! This boy's leg is severely broken."  
Sakura checked him over then pointed over to an empty spot. "That should do. Thank you for bringing him."

Amaya left the family and joined Sakura as she tended to another patient.  
She could see her doing her best, keeping her cool and taking charge.  
Amaya placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
When Sakura looked up, She gave her a smile. "You're doing amazing. I'm proud of you."  
Sakura smiled with determination. "Thank you, Amaya-San."

The doors of the hospital flew open.  
Iruka panted with another Shinobi over his shoulder. "Sakura!"  
Sakura got up and helped the injured to the make-shift bed.  
Amaya stood next to Iruka, thanking him for bringing him in.  
"He was attacked by the Akatsuki that had infiltrated Konoha. They're looking for Naruto."  
Amaya's eyes widen at this. The Akatsuki were after all the Tailed-Beasts, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on the Nine-Tails.  
"I was about to be the next victim when Kakashi showed up and stopped him."  
*Kakashi!*  
"Iruka-San, where is Kakashi?"  
Iruka told Amaya of his location and she ran out of the hospital.

 

On her way, Amaya saw Choji and his father, Choza, running to help as well.  
No words were needed as she slipped in with the group to help them with defending Konoha.

Looking ahead, Amaya saw the Akatsuki member engaged in battle with Kakashi. "Choji! Choza! Be careful! That is the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain."  
They both nodded and used their expanding jutsu for a surprise attack.

Amaya was weaving signs with her hands, getting ready to attack when she saw Pain reveal a black rod from his sleeve and stab it through Kakashi's chest.  
"KAKASHI!" She screamed.  
Hearing her, Pain turned his head and saw Amaya run towards him. "You."  
The rod in Pain's hand started to spark with lightning. "A lightning clone?" He let go of the rod and moved his attention to Amaya. "I told you, if we were to meet again, I would show you no mercy."

Amaya was relieved that Kakashi used a lightning clone. He was still around here somewhere.  
The surprise attack that Choji and Choza tried had failed with Pain jumping away in time.  
Amaya wove her signs and directed an attack towards Pain herself. "Crystal Style: Crystal Spears!"  
The sharp crystals flew through the air at high speed. Pain stood motionless while they were coming at him. Suddenly, the spears stopped in mid air.  
Pain squinted his eyes and the spears spun around, now pointing at Amaya.

"How..." Amaya said, backing up and putting her arms up in defense.  
The spears came at Amaya fast. She wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Bracing herself for the impact, Amaya closed her eyes.  
She felt like she was flying. Wind rushed her face.  
Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Kakashi's face. He had saved her at the last second, scooping her up and taking her to safety.  
"Amaya, are you alright?"  
"Yes. How did he counter all those attacks?"  
"His eyes. He pocesses the rinnegan."

 

Choji, Choza, Kakashi and Amaya hid behind a fallen wall.  
"We'll have to distract him somehow."  
Amaya cautiously looked around the wall. Other Shinobi that had come to help were now dead.  
Kakashi quickly formulated a plan. "Choza, you and Choji use your expansion jutsu and Amaya and I will distract him."  
Father and son nodded and left to take their places.  
"Amaya..." Kakashi pulled her close quickly and pulled down his mask. He kissed her deeply and passionately.  
Amaya couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the mask back over his mouth. "Was that really necessary at this time?"  
"It was. Lets go."

Kakashi and Amaya stood side by side, staring up at Pain.  
With his emotionless expressions, Pain asked his reoccurring question. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki."  
Amaya gritted her teeth. "You were already told that we wouldn't tell you!"

Weaving their hands, Amaya and Kakashi made a combination attack with his Lightning jutsu and her Crystal jutsu.  
The bolts of electrified crystals made their way towards Pain.  
It looked like it had worked, creating a huge explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, it revealed another version of Pain crouching in front of the original.  
"Damn."  
From both left and right, Choji and Choza used their expanding jutsu to make two human boulders and crashed into Pain.  
Again, Pain had countered the attack.  
"This is hopeless!" Choji cried.  
The second version of Pain pulled his arm apart and released missiles at the four of them.

The blast sent everyone flying in all directions.  
Amaya tried to get up but her arms and legs gave way and she fell back onto the rubble.  
She tried lifting her head to look around.  
All around her was blurry, but what she could make out was Choji kneeling over his father, trying to get him up. He was crying.  
Amaya's vision finally found Kakashi.  
He was pinned in the debris around him, not moving.  
"Kakashi..." She groaned, trying to crawl to him.  
The original Pain had disappeared, but the other one noticed Choji and released another missile.  
Choji ran to try and get to Tsunade, but with the missile on his tail, it made it hard.  
Kakashi started to moved his head and looked toward Choji. Groaning, he used his sharingan on the missile. It disappeared.  
Choji had escaped.

 

Amaya struggled to get up. She rushed over to Kakashi, who was still half buried in the rocks and debris.  
She panicked when she saw his wounds; blood all over his face. "Kakashi!"  
"Amaya...this...is it for me."  
"What?" Amaya was in full shock. She used every bit of strength she had to pull the rocks away. "No. I'll get you out."  
"Amaya, stop."  
Amaya's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't control them. "Kakashi, you can't. You can't leave me."  
"You have given me what I thought I would never find in life. Having you by my side made me so happy. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Kakashi." Amaya placed her hands on his face. "Please, don't leave me. Please!"  
Kakashi's body went limp and his head lollied back. He was gone.  
Amaya started hyperventilating. "Kakashi?"  
No answer.  
"KAKASHI! COME BACK! KAKASHI!"  
Amaya was in hysterics. She couldn't accept this.  
She screamed and screamed into the nothingness around them.

 

The world felt quiet.  
The distance booms of explosions around village couldn't be heard on Amaya's deaf ears.  
She sobbed while holding Kakashi's lifeless body in her arms. 

Amaya lost all track of time, not caring about what was happening around her.  
When she finally looked up, Choji had returned to his father's side. He relayed the information to Tsunade about Pain and the casualties. Tsunade had told Choji that his father was alright; just unconscious.

A rumble started in the earth.  
Choji and Amaya looked up and noticed a figure floating in front of the sun. It was hard to see what it who it was from the glare.  
"What's that?" Choji asked.  
Amaya didn't answer. She didn't care.  
Out of nowhere, a couple of Lady Tsunade's slugs, Katsuyu, emerged from the rocks.  
One covered Choji and his father, the other approached Amaya and Kakashi. "I must protect you." Katsuyu said.  
Amaya shook her head. "Leave me."  
The tremors got worse.  
"Miss Tetsu," Katsuyu slid closer. "I am under orders."  
Amaya started to sob again, clutching onto Kakashi's body.

 

A blinding light casted over the village. Almost like the sun was falling down onto them.  
When it connected, it drove itself into the middle of the village, creating a massive hole. 

 

When Amaya woke up, Katsuyu was sliding off of her and Kakashi.  
The other Katsuyu had saved Choji and Choza from the force of the giant light that descended upon them.

Choji wandered over to Amaya and knelt beside her over Kakashi's body. "Kakashi-Sensei..." He cried. "I fulfilled your last request. Lady Tsunade knows about Pain."  
He turned his head and saw how upset Amaya was. She wouldn't take her eyes off of Kakashi.  
"Amaya-Chan..." Choji placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry."  
"Choji..." Amaya could barely speak. She was empty. No thoughts, no words.  
She didn't even have any more tears. All of her being was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The rain pounded the roof of a small home nestled in the Rain Village.  
War raged outside, making almost anywhere a battle ground.  
Inside the home, two children sat around the small table while their mother placed small plates of food in front of them.  
Food was scarce these days. Whatever they had left and whatever they could find was all they had.  
The smallest child, a girl, pouted at the plate of beans, broccoli and a slice of bread.  
"Amaya..." Her mother said with a painted on smile. "Please don't pout. Times are tough, we all know that. But we need to eat to survive."  
The other child, Amaya's older brother, stood up.  
"Just wait until I'm a full Shinobi! I will end the war and bring us all the food we can eat! Just like papa."

Amaya's father was called to the lines of the war, but snuck away from time to time to bring his family food.  
It was a huge risk, especially when almost everyone was either fighting on the battlefield or fighting starvation.

Amaya started picking at the food when a loud pounding came at the door.  
"Who's that?"  
Amaya's mother hushed her. "Stay here and stay quiet. Mako, watch over Amaya."  
Mako nodded and slid next to his sister.

Amaya's mother opened the door slowly and saw one of her husband's comrades.  
"Mrs. Tetsu, I'm afraid I have grim news."

That was all Amaya needed to hear.  
She froze in shock and all her other senses shut down.  
All she could see was what was directly in front of her.  
Her mother falling to her knees, weeping. Mako got up and wrapped his arms around his mother, comforting her while trying to contain his own tears.

 

A day later, the three stood over a grave.  
Amaya's mother held an umbrella while the two children stood at her side.  
Amaya was sick of the war. Sick of the fighting. Sick of all the deaths.  
She looked to her brother, who's face was hard as stone. Mako knew that he had to become the man of the family and provide for them.  
Amaya felt sorry for him.  
Mako was only sixteen years old. In no time, the Rain Shinobi would call upon him to the line of battle and he would have no choice but to fight.

Amaya balled her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "Big brother..."  
"I don't have a choice, Amaya."  
It was like he knew what she was thinking.  
"I'm going to go and fight. I will protect this village. Most importantly, I will fight to protect you and mother."

Looking to her mother, Amaya noticed that she hadn't been listening to her children.  
This woman had lost the love of her life. The father of her children. Her best friend.  
For the first time, she witnessed the love they shared for one another, even if they never showed their affection in front of her and Mako.  
"Mama..."  
"Amaya...promise me to never fall in love. It brings upon too much pain when they are taken away from you."  
Amaya started to sob, clutching her mother's hand. She never said a word.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything was quiet. The sounds of explosions and fighting had seemed to have stopped.  
"What's going on?" Choji asked Katsuyu.  
"Naruto has returned." She informed.  
Amaya brought her head up. "Naruto-Kun..."  
"He is battling the six Pains. He has defeated five; there is only one left. Hinata has tried to step in, but has failed. Naruto had used the Nine-tails' chakra to transform and has formed eight of the nine tails."

Amaya shook. Naruto had never gone that far before.  
"There is more." Katsuyu continued. She informed that Naruto had somehow overcome transforming fully into the Nine-Tails and had returned to normal, using his new Sage Mode to defeat the sixth Pain. He was on his way to confront a seventh Pain, the one who was controlling everything.

"Where is he?" Choji asked.  
"He does not want any help. Naruto wants to do this alone."

Amaya turned her attention back to Kakashi's lifeless body. Her mother's words bouncing back into her head.

*Do not fall in love. It brings upon too much pain when they are taken away from you.*

"Mama...you were right." Amaya said out loud. "This pain is the worse."  
Amaya shifted to sit on her bottom and propped Kakashi's head up against her lap.  
She ran her right hand through his hair while her left hand rested on his chest.

In the distance, thousands of little green lights exploded in the sky. They looked like fireflies, making their way to Konoha from deep in the forest.  
Amaya and Choji were fascinated by them; dancing and twirling on the village.  
The lights descended down and nestled into the casualties from the earlier assault.

Choza groaned and sat up, clutching his head.  
"Pa!" Choji exclaimed and ran to his father. "Pa, you're okay! I'm so glad!"  
The two embraced into a hug, happy they were alright. When they pulled apart, Choji ran back to Amaya and Kakashi.

Amaya watched as the green lights revived the falling villagers and Shinobi.  
One light had started to hover over her.  
She stared mesmerized, then backed up a little, placing Kakashi's head gently back on the rocks.  
The light softly fell into Kakashi's chest.  
He started glow and when the light faded, his eyes shot open.

Kakashi sat up and peered around him.  
The village was unrecognizable. Houses crushed, businesses destroyed.  
Looking to his left, he saw Amaya. She was in full shock. Like she was looking at a ghost.

"Ka...ka...shi?" Amaya tried to use any will she had to bring her hand up. Her fingers trembled as she inched forward.  
Kakashi's hand rose up and grabbed Amaya's hand, placing it on his face.  
"Amaya..." He kissed her wrist through his mask.  
Amaya's eyes filled with tears once again. She couldn't believe it. Kakashi was alive.

"Everyone," Katsuyu announced. She explained that Naruto had confronted the real Pain. There was no battle between them. They had talked about their pasts and their shared pains throughout their lives. The real Pain, actually named 'Nagato', had sacrificed himself and returned the lives he had taken from his assault on the village.

"Naruto is on his way back to the village." Katsuyu said.  
Kakashi rose to his feet, Amaya did the same.  
"I will meet up with him." He said. "Everyone would want to greet him when he arrives back to the village. He is a hero."  
Amaya smiled. Naruto had waited forever to be accepted and acknowledged by the people of the village. And now he was their hero.

 

The entire population of Konoha gathered by the edge of the destroyed village, waiting for Naruto to emerge from the forest.  
Amaya stood with a smile of her face. Dispite the circumstances, the people of Konoha looked happy. Their loved ones were once again alive, their village saved.

Out of the shadows of the trees, Kakashi carried Naruto on his back. Naruto looked out and was in awe.  
"They're all waiting for you." Kakashi said as he slid Naruto down to his feet.  
Naruto stood shocked at his welcome party.  
He and Kakashi started forward when Amaya came up to meet them.  
"Naruto-Kun..." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. When she let him go, she stared into his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."  
Naruto blushed when Amaya placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"Mama-Chan..."

"Naruto!"  
Sakura's voice shrieked from the gathered crowd.  
"Sakura-Chan..."  
Sakura went up and punched him in the face. When Naruto straightened up, Sakura gave him a huge hug. "You reckless idiot."

Amaya slid next to Kakashi's side, brushing her hand secretly against his.  
Kakashi discreetly slid closer and hid their hands behind them. He hooked his index finger with Amaya's and smiled.

Amaya couldn't help feeling joy when Naruto's friends and villagers lifted him up and started tossing him in the air. A sign of cheering and thanks.  
"He's grown so much." She said to no one in particular.  
Kakashi nodded in agreement.  
"The village will have to be rebuilt. I lost my home." Amaya pouted and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Yamato has his work cut out for him." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Amaya was a little taken back how Kakashi just assumed Yamato would build all the houses and businesses. He would, but not without a little help from others.  
"On the issue of your home," Kakashi said as he turned his head to look at Amaya. "You can live with me."


	12. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village is destroyed. Tsunade is in a coma. A new Hokage is to be appointed. Cloud Ninja arrive for information on Sasuke. Amaya realiziles something about herself.

Amaya stood atop the broken buildings and homes, looking out at the damage left by Nagato a couple days before.

The villagers who lost their lives in the attack were revived by Nagato in the end. Giving his own life in the process.  
The rebuild will take months to be acceptably livable again.

"Mama-Chan,"  
Amaya looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto stroll up to her side.  
"Naruto-Kun, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. Little bit of a headache." Naruto touched his head.  
Amaya was silent for a moment then asked him about the Nine-Tails' formation. "I heard you formed eight of it's tails...how did you resist its chakra?"  
Naruto looked down at his feet and kicked a couple of pebbles. A smiled formed. "I was almost about to remove the seal inside me and release it. But I was stopped." He looked up at Amaya. "I was stopped by my father."  
Amaya went wide eyed. "Wh-what?"  
Naruto looked to the side of the mountain where the Hokage's faces, past and present, were formed in the rock.  
"He said he believed in me. That I could do this without the Nine-Tails."  
Amaya smiled. She may not be related to Naruto in any way, but she felt proud of him. Like he was her own son.

"Amaya-Chan!" Yamato called from below. "Ready when you are!"  
"Okay!" Amaya turned to Naruto. "Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."  
Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit, confused. "With Captain Yamato?"  
"See you." Amaya made her way down to the waiting ninja and they both left to their destination together.

 

Lady Tsunade laid on the floor, covered with a blanket.  
Sakura and Shizune kneeled at her side. "It will be days for her to recover." Shizune stated. "We will be monitoring her constantly."

Durning the battle, she used nearly all her chakra to summon Katsuyu and protect anybody she could, almost losing her own life.

Sakura walked out of the tent, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun.  
"Any news?" A voice said.  
Once Sakura's eyes adjusted, she saw Kakashi approach.  
She looked solemn, but informed him about what she knew.

"Sakura-Chan!"  
Naruto's voice rang out. Kakashi turned his head and saw Naruto rush to him and Sakura. "Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, you're here too."  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
Naruto straightened up and then leaned in so that only the three of them could hear. "I got juicey details about Mama-Chan." He looked at the two and then smiled. "I saw her and Captain Yamato go off somewhere together."  
Sakura almost screamed out. "WHAT?! Like a date?"  
Naruto crossed his arms and nodded surely.  
Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets. He was going to see how this played out. "Did they say they were going on a date?"  
Naruto deflated a little. "Well, no. But they met with each other and then left. They seemed really cheerful."  
"Well," Sakura chimed. "She is an adult. If her and Captain Yamato wanted to go out, they should."  
"How is that now?" Kakashi asked.  
"Look at them. They would be really cute together."  
Kakashi stiffened. *But what about her and I? Wouldn't we be cute together?*  
"We should go spy on them." Naruto suggested.  
Sakura smacked him on the side of the head. "Idiot. If they are on a date, they should have privacy."  
"Come on. You can't say you're the least bit curious?"  
She seemed to have contemplated that.  
"Well, I'm going." Naruto turned and started in the direction Amaya and Yamato went. "You can come if you like."  
Sakura sighed and chased after him, leaving Kakashi alone. "W-wait!"

 

"Earth Style: Row of Houses!"  
Buildings sprouted from the ground where debris was cleared. The surrounding area also has new buildings.  
Yamato doubled over, tired from using his chakra to help with the rebuilding of the village.  
Amaya rushed over and accessed him. "Time to rest. You've done enough right now." Helping him up, she ushered him to a shady area and pulled out a pre made lunch.  
"Thank you." Yamato said as he accepted the food. It was neatly packaged and full of everything.  
Taking a bite, he got all of the flavours hidden inside. "Amaya-Chan, this is delicious! Kakashi-Senpai is a very lucky man."  
Amaya smiled.

 

In the distance, Naruto and Sakura peeked around a wall. "Well, what did I tell you?" Naruto said as they looked at Amaya and Yamato eating together.  
"They do look like they are enjoying each other's company."  
"Do you always spy on Amaya?" Kakashi asked as he joined them.  
"No..." Naruto said. "But maybe I should more now."  
"I don't think that's necessary."  
Sakura looked at Kakashi.  
Noticing, he followed up with, "Sakura, you said it yourself. She is an adult."  
She then narrowed her eyes at her Sensei, like she was suspicious of him. "Kakashi-Sensei...are you hiding something?"  
Kakashi raised his hands in defense, panic ran through him.  
"N-no! I mean, how would you like it if you were on a date and your father followed you around?"  
Sakura seemed to be grossed out about that image. "You're right. Hey, where did Naruto go?"

Noticing he was gone, Sakura turned and saw Naruto creep closer to Amaya and Yamato. "Naruto!" She whispered sharply. "Get back here, you idiot!"  
Naruto hid behind another wall, only this one was standing alone.  
"You're going to get yourself caught!" Sakura grabbed him by the jacket and tugged him away. "Come on, we're leaving."  
"No! I want to see what they're talking about!"  
The two struggled for a moment; pulling each other in opposite directions.  
Stepping on a rock, Naruto slipped and fell backwards into the wall, bringing Sakura with him.  
The wall, having no support of its own, fell down and exposed them all.  
"Now you've done it!" Sakura said as she cocked her fist, ready to punch Naruto in the face.  
Kakashi stood a few feet away with his hand over his face.

 

While Yamato ate, Amaya used her medical skills to help recover his chakra.  
"Feeling any better?"  
Yamato nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
"You'll be able to continue again soon. Give it an hour."

A sudden crash sounded nearby.  
Amaya quickly stood up and formed the crystal blades on her arms, ready for an attack.  
When the dust settled, Amaya lowered her guard and sighed a breath of relief.  
It was only Naruto and Sakura.  
Noticing how Sakura had a hold of Naruto, Amaya guessed that Naruto did something to set her off again.  
When the two seen that they were caught, they stood with big smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked as they approached.  
Amaya rushed to Sakura and Naruto to make sure they were alright. "You two shouldn't be playing around here."  
Naruto pouted. "We weren't playing."  
"Then what were you doing?"  
"They thought you two were on a date." Kakashi said as he walked up.  
"We're sorry for ruining it." Sakura was embarrassed. "I tried to pull Naruto away and leave you two alone."  
"A date?" Amaya and Yamato said in unison. They looked at each other and then laughed.  
Naruto and Sakura were confused. "Weren't you two just having lunch together?"  
Amaya chuckled and patted Naruto on the head. "We were. But we aren't on a date. Yamato has been tasked with rebuilding the homes and businesses. He uses a lot of chakra in the process and I'm here to make sure he stays healthy and takes breaks."

"We're sorry, Amaya-Chan." Sakura apologized.  
Amaya smiled, assuring them that it was okay.  
"We just thought maybe you two were starting something. You two look cute together."  
Kakashi felt deflated again. Amaya noticed and giggled.  
Yamato gave a laugh as well. "Amaya-Chan and I are good friends. But I don't see us that way. Besides, she's too old for me."  
The circle went quiet.  
Naruto and Sakura backed up slowly, looking terrified.  
Kakashi just side glanced in Amaya's direction.  
Yamato's smile faded when he felt a deathly glare behind him.  
Turning to look, he saw Amaya looking ferocious. "A-A-Amaya-Chan?"  
"I'm to WHAT now?"  
Amaya grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. "You little bastard, you don't think you're going to be old?! I'm not old!"  
"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto asked as they watched Amaya shake Yamato. "Should we help Captain Yamato?"  
Kakashi crossed his arms and bowed his head. "Let him learn the hard way."

 

Amaya felt drained. Between helping the others with the rebuild, she also had to monitor Yamato to make sure he didn't over assert himself.

She was on her way to the designated bathing area for the women when she heard her name being called.  
Turning around, she saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Hinata and Kurenai walked together behind them.

"Heading for a bath?" Ino asked. "We've all been working hard and I suggested that us women take the time to pamper ourselves."  
Amaya smiled. "Thank you."  
She fell back to walk with Kurenai and Hinata. "Both of you must be tired."  
Hinata nodded shyly. She had stood up to one of the Pain's during the assault, horribly injuring herself. Kurenai was still pregnant but thankfully was unharmed during the battle, being ushered to safety.

Once at the washing station, the younger girls broke off and did their own thing, leaving Amaya and Kurenai to themselves.  
"You must be exhausted from today." Kurenai said. "Between lifting things and using your chakra, you need to relax."  
Amaya smiled, a silent thank you for her concern. 

The bath house was divided into sections. One was a family room where mothers brought their children to wash them. Another was for women and girls in their teens and late twenties. The last was for the other women.  
Walking in, Amaya and Kurenai removed their robes and entered the water.  
"I must say," Amaya said as she relaxed in the water. "I am glad that this place wasn't damaged in the attack."  
Kurenai agreed with her.  
There was about ten minutes of silence between them when Kurenai spoke.  
"How are things going? Your home was destroyed in the attack, right?"  
Amaya huffed, remembering about everything she had own was now gone. "I'll have to start all over again. Shouldn't be too hard. I didn't have a lot of things."  
"Are you moving in with Kakashi?"  
Amaya looked surprised then pouted. "I guess this isn't a secret anymore."  
Kurenai chuckled. "I only know because Asuma had told me."  
"Asuma?" Amaya tried to think back. She was sure that Asuma had died before her and Kakashi slept together.  
Sensing the confusion, Kurenai explained.  
"Kakashi and Asuma came back from a mission injured and went to the hospital to get patched up. When a nurse brought them in, Kakashi had left the room, stating he was fine. Once Asuma was finished, he walked down the hall and noticed Kakashi in another room, getting patched up by you."  
Amaya blushed and remembered that day. He had come in, barely standing on his own feet when she took him in and stitched his wounds.  
"Asuma saw the look in Kakashi's eyes when he looked at you." Kurenai continued. "He was in love with you. Kakashi had told Asuma that there where times where he activated his sharingan just so he can remember some of the things you've done. Just little things, but those are what are important to him."  
Amaya had no words.  
She was in shock from this information.  
Kurenai smiled. "Amaya,"  
Amaya looked up, a single tear fell from her eye.  
"You and Kakashi are perfect for each other."

 

The moon was making its appearance over the mountain when Amaya got back to her tent.  
The flap fell behind her as she entered, kicking off her shoes.  
Her day felt long and since the bath, she felt a little more relaxed and calm.  
Amaya pulled off her shirt and stretched her arms up high when another pair of arms wrapped around her torso.  
"Good evening, Shoga." Kakashi said as he squeezed a gentle hug.  
Amaya brought her arms down and placed them over Kakashi's. She leaned her head back, letting it settle between his neck and shoulder.  
"You really gave it to Yamato today."  
Amaya chuckled and remembered that Yamato had called her old. "Do you think I was too rough with him? I hope he's not afraid of me."  
"He'll get over it. To me, you're not old."  
"That's because I'm a couple years younger than you." Amaya spun around and placed her hands on Kakashi's chest.  
He had stripped off his vest and shirt, leaving him in only his pants and tank. She had noticed that the clothes were in a corner of the tent.  
"When did you...?"  
"I have been here for awhile. Waiting for you."  
Amaya felt a little embarrassed for not having noticing any sign of him when she entered the tent. But in her defense, it was dark and she was tired.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned in to kiss her.  
Amaya felt butterflies in her stomach as they kissed. She loved the feeling of him being so close. He always left her breathless with each kiss and touch.

Lifting her up, Kakashi carried Amaya to the sleeping mat and laid her down gently. He placed himself on top of her and continued to kiss her.  
His hands were all over Amaya. Not roughly, but just enough to catch his intentions.  
"Kakashi," Amaya gasped between kisses. "We shouldn't do this. Someone could hear us."  
"Well, we'll have to be quiet then, wont we?"

Amaya couldn't help but smile.  
She ran her hands through his beautiful hair, grabbing every so often.  
She pulled herself up and positioned herself to where she was on top of Kakashi.  
Her hands pulled at his shirt, wanting him to take it off; so he did.  
The pants came next.  
Kakashi sat upright while Amaya straddled his lap. They never took their eyes off each other when they connected themselves together.  
Amaya fought back the urge to shout her pleasure as she slowly slid her way down, feeling Kakashi getting deeper and deeper.  
Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Amaya started moving her hips back and forward.  
Kakashi placed his hands on Amaya's lower back, digging his fingers into her skin with each thrust.  
His moans sounded like low tiger growls deep in his chest. He could tell when Amaya was getting close to a release when her breathing and movements started getting faster. "That's it, keep going."  
Amaya leaned back and propped herself on her elbows, throwing her head back in ecstasy.  
She bit her lip, suppressing her scream as she felt Kakashi twitch and release himself inside her.  
Sitting back upright, Amaya met Kakashi's gaze. "That...that was..."  
Kakashi kissed her and looked down between their legs. "We made quite a mess on the first round."  
Amaya gave a breathless laugh.

Kakashi changed positions so that he was in charge.  
He started with sensual touches on Amaya's stomach around her belly button. Kissing softly on her shoulder and her neck.  
He was gentle with her. Not like the other times where the hunger and lust for one another got in the way.  
Tonight, he was taking his time.  
His kisses found her mouth, brushing softly over her lips.  
Pulling back a little, his eye met hers. "I want to remember this forever."  
Amaya was confused until she realized what he wanted to do.  
He wanted to use his sharingan to remember this time together.  
Amaya remembered what Kurenai had said at the bath house earlier that evening. Kakashi had used his sharingan for little moments between them before they even became what they are now.  
This must be special for him to want to use it.

All Amaya could do was nod.  
Kakashi slowly opened his left eye and activated the sharingan.  
He started up again with kisses and touches.  
Their breathing steadied. The feeling they felt wasn't the lust or the hunger anymore. This was love.

They continued for a while. Stopping for breaks often to regain their stamina.  
Eventually, they stopped. Catching their breath, laying next to each other.  
Kakashi rolled over and wrapped Amaya in his arms. They didn't need to say anything, knowing already what they both felt.  
Amaya snuggled into Kakashi; feeling safe in his embrace. 

 

Amaya's eyes fluttered open to the rising sun making its light noticeable through her tent.  
Rolling over, she seen Kakashi still sleeping, facing the other way. Snuggling up to him, she wrapped her arm around his body and squeezed gently.  
"Good morning." She said sleepily.  
"Good morning." Kakashi replied. But the response wasn't coming from her arms. It sounded from the front of the tent.  
Amaya's eyes shot open in panic and sat up.  
Kakashi was standing in front of the entrance of the tent, holding a tray of oatmeal and a variety of fruit.  
Amaya was instantly confused. "If you're there...then who is?"  
She looked over to who she thought was Kakashi next to her when a puff of smoke emitted from Kakashi's side of the sleeping mat.  
When the smoke cleared, nothing but a log lay there.  
"What?!"  
Kakashi smiled and laughed. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but you looked so peaceful sleeping. So I made a substitute while I went to get food."  
Calming down, Amaya stood up and got dressed. "Well, I am surprised."

After breakfast, Kakashi and Amaya walked around offering help to those who needed it.  
Naruto and Sakura caught up with them and joined in.

The sun reached its a highest point in the sky, signifying Noon.  
Naruto wiped his forehead from the heat. "Phew. That was a tough task." Both he and Kakashi carried pillars to soon to be new buildings while Amaya and Sakura offered water and any medical attention that had to be needed.  
Walking back through the destroyed village, Amaya felt dizzy.  
She slowed her pace and fell back to walk behind the others.  
Naruto noticed and walked up to Amaya.  
"Mama-Chan," he said while looking at her face. "Are you feeling okay? You look really pale."  
Amaya put a hand up and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."  
Sakura and Kakashi turned and saw Amaya kneeled over on the ground.  
Worry filled Kakashi as he rushed to her side.  
"What happened?" His hands held her face as he examined her.  
Amaya was white as a ghost with sweat dripping from her body. Under the heat of the sun, she felt cold.  
"We need to get her somewhere away from the sun." Sakura ordered.  
Kakashi cradled Amaya in his arms just as Kiba and Akamaru arrived.

"There is news." Kiba announced.  
He informed everyone that with Lady Tsunade was still in a coma from the attack on the Leaf Village, a new Hokage were to be appointed. A man named Danzo was selected to take charge and act as the new Hokage and that Sasuke be known as a rogue ninja and for him to be hunted down.  
Naruto's eyes widened at this news.  
"Sasuke has been declared a rouge ninja for a while now," Kakashi informed. "It was Lady Tsunade that has allowed him to live."  
"I'm going to see this Danzo." Naruto said as he started to stroll down the road.  
"And do what?"  
"I won't do anything violent. I just want to talk to him and ask him to change his mind about Sasuke!"  
"He has expected you to react this way. Its pointless. Both you and Sakura need to stay calm."  
Naruto brushed off Kakashi's warning. "I'm going."  
"Me too." Sakura said as he followed Naruto.  
Before she was gone, Sakura turned to look back at Amaya.  
"I will look after her." Kakashi said, assuring that she will be alright.  
Sakura nodded and was off.

 

"I said I'm fine." Amaya grumbled as Kakashi carried her into his tent.  
"You have a fever. You need to rest."  
Setting her down, Kakashi looked over her again.  
Amaya's fever had gone down and she didn't look as pale.  
"I told you." She said. "I'm fine. It must have been the heat."  
Kakashi didn't say anything. Just stared into her eyes.

Amaya sat silently while Kakashi made a late lunch.  
Every so often she would look up and watch him cook over the hot plate placed near the corner of the tent.  
She was alone with her thoughts. She didn't feel all that hungry. If anything, she felt like she was going to be sick just at the thought of food.  
She placed a hand over her stomach. This was no flu. This was something entirely different.

"Something smells good in here."  
Amaya looked up and saw Yamato walk into the tent.  
Yamato stopped short when he noticed Amaya sitting on the sleeping mat.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Yamato." She said lazily then went playful. "Just hope you learned your lesson yesterday."  
Yamato sat across from her and lowered his head. "Now I get picked on by you as well? This isn't fair."  
Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw Amaya smile. She was starting to look more like herself.

The three sat in a triangle while they ate together.  
Kakashi and Yamato were bantering about something; Amaya wasn't paying any attention. She was lost in her thoughts again.  
She knew she should eat, but she couldn't bring herself to. How was this going to affect her now. Should she tell someone? Who would she tell? She could go to Kurenai. She would understand.  
"Amaya?"  
Amaya barely heard her name being called. "Hmm?"  
"You barely ate anything. Are you sure you're okay?"  
Amaya couldn't see Kakashi's face, it being covered and all, but she could picture it being full of worry.  
"I'm sorry." She said. Amaya had to change the subject. "Who is this Danzo person?"  
The mood of the room shifted.  
Kakashi explained that Danzo was one of the Great Elders of the Hidden Leaf.  
Always working behind the scenes and behind Lady Tsunade's back. He always had a different view of how the village should be run. Wanting to keep Naruto and the Nine-Tails confided inside the walls of Konoha.  
Yamato chimed in and told Amaya about the Foundation he set up to work under his orders. Sai was a member of the Foundation when he was appointed to replace Sasuke of Team 7.  
Amaya started to pick at her plate while they shared their information.  
"He sounds like bad news."  
Yamato nodded in agreement.  
"Why weren't you appointed Hokage?" Amaya asked Kakashi. "You would be a great Hokage. You're smart, respected and loved by everyone."  
Kakashi sighed and leaned back, propping himself up by his arms. "I was probably nominated. But I wouldn't accept."  
"Why not?"  
"I was asked before. I didn't want it then and I still don't want it now."

"Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato," Sai staggered in with Naruto over his shoulder.  
"Naruto-Kun!" Amaya shot up and rushed to help Sai carry him in.  
Naruto was battered and bruised all over. Cuts all over his face. "What happened?"  
Sai told them what Naruto went through. Confronting the members of the Cloud Village that had come to Konoha with a message to the Hokage.  
"Naruto refused to sell out Sasuke to them. He was beaten by one of the Cloud Village ninja."

Amaya grabbed the first aid kit and started to wrap Naruto's wounds with Sai's help.  
"Those damn Cloud ninja," Amaya cursed. "If I were there-"  
"Amaya." Kakashi said sternly. "That kind of attitude will get you no where."  
Amaya pouted and continued to patch up Naruto's face.  
"Its okay, Mama-Chan." Naruto said. "I told her that if it makes her feel better; to take it out on me."  
Concern took over Amaya's emotion and she brushed some hair away from his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Boy, they really worked you over." Kakashi said. "You better take the time and recuperate."  
"I'm going to see the Raikage." Naruto stated.  
Yamato's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-? The Five Kage summit is about to start."  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
Naruto smiled through his bruises. "I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke."  
Amaya felt a little angry. Naruto had given so much effort in his life to bring Sasuke back to the village, but failed every time. He was not about to give up. Sometimes Amaya wish he would. She didn't like seeing Naruto depressed.  
"You should stay in the village," Yamato said. "You don't even have the necklace to stabilize the Nine-Tails' chakra. During the last battle, as many as eight tails formed!"

"I met the Fourth Hokage." Naruto blurted.  
Everyone felt shocked. Everyone except Amaya.  
"It was him who stopped the Nine-Tails' transformation."  
Yamato turned to Kakashi. "What does he mean? The Fourth Hokage passed away a long time ago."  
"There are still many unexplained mysteries about the Reaper Death Seal. He probably sealed his mental energy into the sealing spell."  
Naruto explained that what had caused the Nine-Tails incident sixteen years ago, was a guy wearing a mask. That he was so strong that the Fourth Hokage was almost no match for him. He added that the masked man was probably the one controlling Pain.  
"Only Madara, of the Uchiha Clan, is capable of summoning the Nine-Tails."  
"So he is still alive..." Yamato muttered.  
Amaya had briefly heard of Madara Uchiha from Kakashi. He had left with a great hatred on the Leaf Village.  
"The higher ups need to know about this." Kakashi said. He turned to Sai.  
"Sai, go tell the Hokage."  
Sai nodded.  
"Naruto," Kakashi turned his attention back to the young ninja.  
"What did the Fourth Hokage say to you?"  
Amaya looked to Kakashi who had seemed to be remembering something; lost in a thought. Then he perked up.  
"Fathers like to tell their sons all sorts of things, right?"  
Naruto smiled. "He said he believed in me!"  
A tear ran down Amaya's cheek. She was happy that he got to meet and talk to his father.  
"Naruto," Kakashi said. "You will go see the Raikage!"  
Naruto was excited.  
Amaya looked up and noticed a panicked look on Yamato's face.  
"Yamato and I will be your escorts."  
"Wh-what?!" Yamato stepped back and put his arms up. "I'm in charge of the reconstruction, I can't go. This is a bad idea!"  
"Amaya,"  
Amaya stood up and looked at Kakashi. He was serious about getting Naruto to see the Raikage.  
The tone in his voice was the same.  
"You will be coming too."  
Amaya froze.  
"M-me?" What good was she going to do? She could be useful if one of them got injured, she guessed.  
"This isn't really a mission, so you'll accompany us."  
Kakashi seemed to leave it at that. No other explanations.  
"O-okay." Amaya nodded. "I will get ready, then." She left the tent and went to fetch her things.  
Kakashi and Yamato walked out afterwards.  
"You willing to plant a beacon on the Cloud Ninja? We will follow them to the Raikage."  
Yamato nodded and then fell serious. "Senpai, not to come off rude, but why would we need Amaya-Chan? Precaution in case one is hurt?"  
Kakashi closed his eyes. "You could say that." He brought his hand up over the pocket on his vest and gently closed his hand on it.  
Yamato could see there was another reason behind his choosing of bringing Amaya along but didn't prod anymore questions.


	13. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya joins Kakashi and Naruto in the pursuit of meeting up with the Raikage to appeal for Sasuke's life.
> 
> Kakashi and Amaya share a special moment.
> 
> An unexpected foe shows up to talk to the Leaf Shinobi.
> 
>  
> 
> For this chapter, I was inspired by the Savage Garden song, Truly, Madly, Deeply. It works for the event with Kakashi and Amaya.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he pulled a cloak over himself. "I'm ready to go!"

"Yamato," Kakashi said. "The Cloud, ninja should be around the Leaf's archives. I'm sure you can handle putting a trace on them?"  
Yamato nodded and left to do his job; Kakashi left soon after to talk to Sai before he reported to the Hokage.

 

Amaya shifted through a trunk of lost and found clothing.  
Her apartment was destroyed in the blast and she had nothing left but the clothes on her back. If she was going with Kakashi and the others, she would need extra clothes for the trip.  
She eventually found something that would fit. Even if it was a little baggy.

Amaya walked back to meet up with Naruto and the others, carrying a pack with the clothes she had found and some food.  
Upon arriving back to the tent, she noticed it was empty.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Amaya heard shouting from the nearby trees and went to investigate.

"Sexy jutsu!"

Naruto was with Konohamaru, showing off their sexy jutsu's off to each other.  
At first, Amaya was annoyed with it. But this has been their way of being rivals to each other. So she smiled.  
"I heard you took down one of the Pain's with your Rasengan." Naruto said to Konohamaru.  
The young boy's face blushed as he remembered what he did during the attack. "I was just desperate that time."  
Naruto placed his hand on Konohamaru's head. "Good job, Konohamaru. You're a hero in our village too!"  
Konohamaru smiled and laughed. Being acknowledged by Naruto made him feel happy.  
"I've got to go now. See you!" Naruto waved and left to meet up with everyone. Amaya followed.

 

Once everyone was gathered, the four shinobi waited until there was a safe distance between them and the Cloud ninja before they started following them.  
The Five Kage summit was to begin in a few days and Naruto was hoping to meet with the Raikage of the Cloud Village to hopefully change his mind about Sasuke. Being a rogue ninja, it was ordered to have Sasuke dealt with and Naruto was going to have none of that.  
It pained Amaya to see Naruto so upset. Sasuke had hurt him over and over again, but Naruto was dead set on bringing Sasuke back to the village.  
"Let's go." Yamato ordered. 

 

They traveled for nearly a day when Yamato stopped, making the others halt as well. "They have stopped." He informed. "They must be resting."  
"Then we will too." Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on. 

Finding a small clearing in the woods, they set up a camp.  
Amaya started a fire and pulled out some of the food she had brought.   
The sun had set over an hour ago, making the light of the flames dance on everyone's faces.  
"Where is this summit anyways?" Amaya had asked, shoving instant ramen noodles into her mouth. She made sure she brought extra, knowing it was Naruto's favourite food.  
"In the Land of Iron." Kakashi answered. "We will most likely meet up with the Raikage just outside of the border."  
Naruto slurped up his noodles and looked determined. "I'm ready!"  
Amaya smiled and ruffled his hair. "Make sure you get some rest before we head out again."   
Naruto nodded and finished his food.

A while later, Naruto and Yamato had fallen asleep.  
Amaya knelt next to Naruto and covered him better with his cloak so he wouldn't be as cold.   
Walking back to her spot, next to Kakashi, she laid down and wrapped up herself.   
"You're so motherly to him."  
Amaya rolled over and faced Kakashi. "I thought you were asleep."  
"I've just been watching you."  
Amaya blushed. She knew he was right. Being a little protective and mother-like to Naruto. But then she remembered her own situation. How would she tell Kakashi? Would he be happy? Would he think that maybe now wouldn't be the right time?  
"Come here." Kakashi said, breaking her thoughts. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Get some sleep, Shoga. We'll be leaving once they have started moving again."  
Amaya nuzzled into Kakashi, breathing in his scent. "Goodnight." She whispered as her eyes closed.

Kakashi woke up before everyone else.  
It was still dark save for the little bit of light the sun would soon be providing.  
If he had to guess, he got about two or three hours of sleep.  
When Amaya had fallen asleep in his arms, Kakashi stared at her.  
Here was someone so precious to him, wrapped up in his embrace. Sleeping soundly and safely under his watch. 

He gently let go of Amaya and stood up.  
Walking a safe distance, he summoned all of his ninja hounds.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Pakkun said.  
"Yeah, I was having a nice dream about bones." Chimed in Shiba.  
"I was running in a field." Guruko yawned.  
Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry for waking you all up, but there is something I want to talk to you about."  
Biscuit sniffed his master. "Amaya-Chan is with you."  
Kakashi hushed him and looked around in case Amaya was nearby. "Its about Amaya. There is something I'm thinking of doing, but I wanted to see how you all felt first."

 

"Man," Naruto said as he impatiently tapped his foot on the the side of the branch he was sitting on. "Where is Kakashi-Sensei?"  
Yamato seemed to be annoyed as well. Standing next to Amaya, he whispered, "Amaya-Chan, do you know where Kakashi-Senpai is?"  
Amaya shook her head. "He snuck off while I was still sleeping. No idea where he could have gone to."

"Morning!"  
Kakashi leaped up to the trees above and waved.  
"Where were you?" Naruto questioned. "We have to get to the Raikage as soon as possible!"  
"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi assured him that he will still get to make his case to the Raikage.  
"Well, then." Yamato started leading the way to the Cloud ninja. "Let's go. They will most likely not take another break."  
Everyone nodded and followed.

 

Clouds started to form overhead.  
Amaya studied them. They didn't look like rain clouds she had seen before.  
A few distances later, the temperature had fallen and a frozen substance had appeared in the air, on the trees and ground.  
"What is this?" Amaya questioned.  
"Hmm?"  
Kakashi noticed the confusion at the climate on Amaya's face. "That's snow."  
"Snow?"  
"You have never seen snow before?"  
Amaya shook her head then looked amazed at the new sight.  
She stuck out her tongue and caught a few flakes. She tried grabbing at it while she flew above the trees.  
"Its beautiful!" Getting excited, Amaya jumped higher and did flips through the air.   
"Amaya-Chan!" Yamato scolded. "We are tracking! Be quiet!"  
Amaya fell back and followed quietly, a pout on her face.  
Kakashi pulled up to her side and smiled. "No worries. I'll make sure you will have your fun after we complete the task at hand."  
Amaya grinned and went back to being serious. But it was hard when all she wanted to do was find out more about this snow.

 

Hours later, Yamato commanded the team to halt.  
"They have stopped. We will sneak and hide ourselves until the Raikage appears."

They walked until they saw the Cloud ninja in the distance, waiting.  
A rock nearby would provide enough cover for them until the Raikage showed up.  
Amaya shivered from the cold despite her cloak wrapped around her. She was not accustomed to this climate.  
Kakashi, noticing, pulled her close.  
Amaya was taken back from the gesture at first because Naruto had no idea what was going on between her and Kakashi, but Naruto was too focused to even look their way.

In no time at all, other ninja showed up.  
One was gigantic in stature while the other two looked to be average height.  
"That's the Raikage." Kakashi stated.  
As if on cue, one of the Cloud shinobi that arrived with the Raikage had noticed them. "Come out!" He called to the group.  
Naruto was the first to peek out, followed by Kakashi, Yamato and Amaya.  
"We need to talk." Naruto said.

"You guys tailed Samui. Pretty impressive." One of the shinobi said.  
"You're Naruto!" Karui shouted. "You tailed us! What's the big idea?!"

The Raikage looked serious at Kakashi.  
"Did the Hokage send you, Kakashi Hatake?"  
"No," Kakashi answered. "I came to ask you personally about a request by Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village."  
"Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"If you could just hear him out for just a while."  
Amaya stepped back a little and almost hid behind Kakashi. This man was intimidating.  
"You there, boy!" Raikage demanded. "Speak!"

Naruto closed his eyes and composed himself, ready to plea to the Raikage.  
"I want you to call off the disposal of Sasuke Uchiha."  
The members of the Cloud stared at him.  
"I know it sounds ridiculous! But this is the only way I know how to say it! Sasuke is my friend!"  
Amaya wanted to step in, but Kakashi stopped her. "Let him do this."

"My friend is going to be killed! I can't just stand by and let that happen!"

Nobody said anything.  
The Raikage closed his eyes and started walking past Naruto.

Noticing, Naruto chased after him and stepped in his path.  
Silence.  
The Raikage moved to the side and kept walking.  
Getting desperate, Naruto tried again and fell to his knees in front of him.  
"I'm begging you!" He said, bowing his head to the snow.   
Still, the Raikage ignored him and kept walking.  
Amaya had enough.

"Can't you even take his request in the slightest consideration?!" She stormed up to the large man in front of her. Kakashi tried to pull her back but she smacked his hand away.  
"All Sasuke Uchiha thought about was revenge. Revenge makes you go mad and turns you into someone you're not!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "You take out someone from another village, then that village would want retribution. A cycle of death would go round and round; never stopping!"

Silence over took again.  
Amaya looked up into the Raikage's expressionless face. "Say something!" She screamed.  
The Cloud leader closed his eyes for two seconds. "We will dispose of Sasuke!"  
Amaya's eyes widened.  
"After that, you can stop the cycle."

Yamato stepped up and reminded the Raikage about an incident the Cloud and the Leaf villages had a while ago. Avoiding confrontation with each other to not start wars.   
"Let's go." The Raikage ordered. "We have the summit to get to."

The Cloud ninja followed their leader towards the summit's destination, leaving the Leaf shinobi to themselves.  
Kakashi walked next to Naruto and knelt down.  
"Naruto, enough already. Raise your head."  
Naruto's tears burned through the snow. 

When they stood up, Kakashi walked over to Amaya and looked hard at her. "Amaya,"  
Amaya knew he was upset with her.  
"You had no right to intervene with Naruto's request."  
Amaya had nothing to say but gave him a look back. She was sick of seeing Naruto plea for his friend's life and she snapped.

Sensing the tension, Yamato motioned for everyone to follow him to a nearby town for a rest.  
Amaya knew she had to eat and a nap didnt sound too bad either.  
But she was still in a mood and walked behind the other three.  
Every so often, Kakashi would look back and make sure she was still there and alright.  
Amaya noticed every time and would divert her eyes to the snow around her.

 

The nearest village was about a half days walk.  
Upon arriving, Yamato, Kakashi, Amaya and Naruto checked into the inn where they ate dinner together.

Amaya sat next to Yamato; across from Kakashi.  
She still said very little to him; becoming embarrassed from her outburst with the Raikage. Kakashi was right, of course. She had no business to step in and plea as well.

After dinner, Naruto went to his own room. He was obviously depressed from his confrontation.

Amaya left and went outside to observe the snow, wanting to be away from everyone for a while.  
Inside, Kakashi stared out the window and watched her.   
"She's upset with you." Yamato said as he walked up to Kakashi's side.  
"No." Kakashi sighed. "Well, maybe a little. I had never used that tone with her before."  
Yamato looked at the expression on Kakashi's face. He was deep in thought.  
"Look, we all did what we could with Lord Raikage-"  
"I'm not thinking about that right now." Kakashi interrupted.  
"Then what-"  
"Yamato," Kakashi grabbed his cloak, wrapped it around him and headed for the door. "Keep an eye on Naruto. There is something I must do."

 

Despite being in a mood from earlier, Amaya felt joy from the snow.  
It was cold to the touch. It tasted bland. It looked beautiful.  
She spread her arms and fell back onto its fluffy whiteness, looking up to the sky as the flakes fell on her face. She closed her eyes.  
She had wished she could take back her outburst from before. But what done was done. No changing what she did.  
"You look like you're having fun."  
A voice broke her thoughts and she opened her eyes. "Kakashi..."  
Amaya turned her head and looked away from him.  
"Kakashi, about earlier, I-"  
Kakashi held up a finger to his face, signaling for her to stop and held out his other hand. "Come with me."   
Amaya gently placed her hand in his and stood up.  
"Where are we-"  
Kakashi shushed her again. "Just come."

They walked into the woods just outside of the village.  
The snow and frost on the trees made it look magical, making Amaya's green eyes sparkle with wonderment.  
"Amaya," Kakashi said as he held her hand. "Do you remember when we met?"  
Amaya blinked and smiled. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Rain pounded the dirt road, creating a muddy path.  
This rain was nothing, of course, to Amaya's standards. She was from the Rain Village and it came down a lot.

She had left home two years ago. After her mother had died from an incurable illness and her brother being killed in combat on a mission, Amaya had nobody left and decided to travel.  
Her adventure led her around to different villages and interesting people.

Today, the clouds decided that she should rest. With the rain increasing, Amaya was forced to find a shelter of some sort until the downpour subsided.

As luck would have it, a small teahouse nestled itself in amongst the trees, just off of the road.  
Once inside, Amaya shook her hair and rung out the remaining water.  
The small teahouse was just that. Small.  
It was crowded with travelers taking refuge from outside.  
All the tables were occupied save for one that had one seat left; three children and a man sat on the other chairs.

Amaya walked up and smiled. "I'm sorry to bother, but is this seat taken?"  
The three children looked up and shook their heads. The man, who's face was covered except for one eye, looked up and studied her. Amaya felt uncomfortable being stared at by a stranger who she couldn't read. She backed up a couple steps when he seemed to have snapped out of his stare. "N-no. This seat is free."

Amaya wasn't sure about sitting here, but couldn't suspect this man to be all bad. Not with these kids here. Wryly, she sat down.  
"Again, I'm sorry to intrude, but everywhere else is full."  
"Its not a trouble at all!" Said the only girl in their group.   
The old woman that owned the teahouse approached Amaya and set a cup of tea in front of her. "On the house. You will catch a cold if you stayed out any longer."  
Smiling, Amaya gave her thanks.  
After a sip, she noticed one of the boys, blonde, spikey hair, stare at her with wide eyes.  
*what's with these guys?* Amaya wondered.  
"Naruto!" The girl with pink hair snapped. "Stop staring at her!"  
Naruto pouted. "I'm sorry. Just, she's really pretty."  
Amaya laughed a little nervously.  
"Hmpf" grunted the third child. He was a brooding, black haired boy who seem to keep to himself.

Amaya noticed their headbands.  
They were from the Leaf Village; ninjas in training obviously. Then this masked man must be their sensei.

The rain finally let up a little. Enough for Amaya to continue her way.  
She said her goodbyes to the four Leaf Shinobi she sat with and walked out the door. But not without attracting the eyes of some suspicious looking men, who followed her out shortly after.  
"Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Naruto who noticed a hard look on his teacher's face.  
"We're leaving as well." Kakashi ordered. "Let's go."

 

Amaya strolled down the muddy road, taking in the view of the budding cherry blossoms on the surrounding trees.  
She inhaled, trying to get the scent of the soon to be flowers when something else caught her attention.

She quickly pulled out a knife and readied herself; looking to the trees for movement.  
When nothing came, she called out to the forest.  
"I know you're there! Come out!"

On cue, four men surrounded her; making it hard for her to escape.  
"You were right, Taka." One said to a burly man. "She will do fine."  
Amaya didn't want to know what that meant. It could only be something unpleasant.  
The men closed in on her. Not wasting any time with small talk and attacked.  
Amaya smirked and weaved signs with her hands. "Wind-Style: Wind blades!"  
A burst of wind came up and knocked the men down, leaving a blade like pain on them.  
"She's a ninja!"  
"Did you think getting to me would be easy?" Amaya taunted.  
Noticing a puddle, she wove another sign and used the water to fuel her next attack. "Water-Style: Water Maidens Dance!"  
Water sprouted up and hit the men again.

Amaya placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at the drenched attackers on the ground. A victory if she seen one.

Turning around, she met the blade of a knife, piercing her gut.  
Amaya's eyes widen with shock that reverberated through her body.  
Her gaze pandered up and saw another man, smiling. He had to have been hiding in the shadows while she fought off the others.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart." He grinned, pulling out the knife. "You will live. I didn't hit anything vital."

Amaya fell to the ground holding her side.  
The rest of the bandits regained their heads and joined back together.  
"Tie her hands." The man with the knife said. He was clearly their leader.  
Once Amaya was bound at her hands and feet, they put a poor bandage on her wound to stop the bleeding.  
Tears ran from her eyes. She was terrified that this would be the end of her.

Seeing this, the leader looked her over and clicked his tongue. "On second thought," he bent down and caressed Amaya's cheek. "I'll keep her for myself."   
His hands started undressing her, pulling her pants down and exposing her in her underwear.  
Amaya couldn't do anything to stop him. She was bound and dizzy from the loss of blood. She closed her eyes and started sobbing.

"Lightning Blade!"

A loud 'boom' sounded in Amaya's ears.  
Opening her eyes, she noticed her assailant was kneeling in front of her, unmoving.   
When he fell, the masked man from the teahouse made his appearance.  
Amaya couldn't process all of this.  
"Sakura!" He shouted and the girl with the pink hair was by Amaya's side in an instant, pulling up her clothes and untying her hands and feet.

The masked man and the two boys engaged in battle with the other four, defeating them and stood watching as they retreated.  
"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said. "What do we do about this guy?"  
Kakashi looked to the dead body laying on the road. "Leave him for the animals." The brooding boy said. "What he was about to do to that woman, that's what he deserves."  
Naruto looked shocked at this and was about to argue when his teacher silenced him. "Sasuke is right, Naruto. Men like that don't deserve a proper burial."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shouted. "She's hurt bad. She needs better medical attention now."  
Kakashi scooped Amaya up carefully. "There is a hot spring ahead. We will take her there." 

Amaya winced with every step they took, but was grateful they saved her.  
She could feel her consciousness slip in and out, so she finally gave in and closed her eyes, nuzzling into Kakashi's chest. "Thank you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they stopped, Kakashi pulled Amaya close and removed his mask.   
"I've been thinking about this for a while now."  
Amaya looked at him with wide eyes. Was he about to do what she thought he was going to do?  
Her heart pounded harder and faster with the passing silence.  
Smiling, Kakashi guided her past a couple of trees where his Ninken were seated.  
Confused, she followed Kakashi and knelt in front of them.  
"Good evening, Amaya-San." Pakkun greeted.  
The other dogs bowed in their own greeting.  
"Hello, Pakkun." Amaya returned and then turned to Kakashi. "What's going on?"  
"Kakashi has asked us something special for you." Pakkun said and between them, a scroll appeared.  
"If you would like, we would like you to become our master as well."  
"I asked them a couple days ago if they would sign a contract with you." Kakashi held her hand. "They agreed instantly."

Amaya had no words. She felt blindsided by this; she thought Kakashi was going to ask her something else.  
Looking to her right, she noticed Kakashi holding a Kunai knife towards her. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
Amaya stared at Kakashi's face.  
He was so comfortable around her to have his features exposed. He doesn't do that to just anyone.  
For him to ask her to be co-master with him was something that would be only theirs.  
Grabbing the knife, Amaya made a cut on her palm and placed her hand on the scroll.  
The contract was signed. She was now able to summon the ninken when she needed.  
The canines bowed again. "See you around, Amaya-Sama."  
Amaya blushed and like that, they disappeared.

"Amaya..."  
Amaya watched as Kakashi stood up, pulling her up as well.  
"These last four years, you have been a light in my life, even if you never knew it. I would feel like I would be hot and cold at the same time whenever you were near; like my tongue would swell and I couldn't talk. When I came back from missions, I would see you at the hospital. I wouldn't let anybody tend to my wounds. And if you weren't there, I would go home and patch myself up."  
Kakashi's hand went up to his pocket of his vest and pulled out a small, circular object.  
"I was on a mission with Master Jiraiya before he and Naruto left for training three years ago and this caught my attention."

Amaya looked at the ring with its white gold band and the greenest emerald she had ever seen.  
"Kakashi..."  
"When I saw it, it reminded me of your eyes. I would see you every time I looked at it. I held onto this in my pocket for three years, waiting for the right time."  
*Three years?* Amaya thought. They've only been together for a few months now. Kakashi was so sure that Amaya was the one for him, even before they started dating.  
Amaya's eyes filles with tears. Not of sadness, but with joy.  
Kakashi seemed to have looked a little nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Look, if you want a big wedding, we can."  
Amaya smiled and placed her hand on Kakashi's face.  
"This, right here, is more than enough."  
Kakashi let out a breath of relief and leaned in to kiss her.  
Placing the ring on her finger, he stared into her eyes and vowed his love to the woman standing in front of him.  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath. Truly. Madly. Deeply."

Amaya couldn't have been more happy. She was accepted by the Leaf and it's people. Was able to make friends and find love. This was her life now. A new beginning.  
"Kakashi," She looked down to her stomach. She had to tell him.

BOOM

The sound came from the direction of the village where Yamato and Naruto were staying at the inn. A giant blue orb of light flew through the sky. Naruto's rasangan.  
"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed; both he and Amaya made their way back to the village.

 

When they arrived, Yamato already had the attacker wrapped up in his ninjutsu.  
Amaya and Kakashi spread in opposite directions to flank the man surrounded by Yamato's wood pillars.  
Kakashi formed lightning in his left hand and brought it near while Amaya stood in front with knives at the ready.  
"As suspected," said the man nonchalantly. "You are fast."  
"We won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily, Madara Uchiha."  
"No attacks work against me."  
"I dont know if you are merely erasing your presence or if this is an astral projection," Yamato said from below, "but I know its necessary for you to manifest physically in order to capture Naruto."

Amaya looked down and saw that Yamato had caged Naruto within half of the room he was staying in. Making sure Madara couldnt get to him.  
"Heh," Madara laughed as his attention turned to Amaya. "What do you think you could do with those knives?"  
Amaya took the bait of Madara's taunt and the crystal chakra in her started to hum.  
"Hmmm," Madara examined again. "I was wrong. You seem pretty special."  
Kakashi's hand lit up a little brighter with lightning at Madara's interest in Amaya.   
"I see." Madara said, sensing Kakashi's warning.  
"On any other given day, I would try and get Naruto." Madara continued. "I have my own plans, but for now, I'd rather talk."  
"Talk?" Amaya questioned.

"What was it that made Pain, Nagato, turn into a traitor?" Madara turned his head to Naruto. "You have aroused my curiosity."  
"Who cares about something like that?!" Naruto yelled from his little wooden prison. What do you intend to do with Sasuke?!"  
Madara's face could not be seen due to the orange mask over his face; a hole over the right eye for him to see. You could tell he was looking at Naruto.  
"Very well." He said. "Sasuke's story cannot be told without mentioning Itachi. So first, hear the truth about Itachi."

Madara continued with the story of how Itachi was being used by Danzo. In order to save the Leaf Village, he slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan but left his younger brother, Sasuke, to live.

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted. "That's nonsense!"  
"No, it can't be." Yamato was in disbelief.  
"Its not a lie. That is the truth about Itachi. He died for Sasuke's sake and for the Hidden Leaf Village."  
"So if what you say is true," Amaya questioned. "And Sasuke is aware of this,  why would he help the Akatsuki?"  
"Knowing him," Kakashi said. "He would return to the Hidden Leaf to carry on Itachi's will."  
"As his teacher and friends, you might have assumed you understood Sasuke's true feelings. But you were badly mistaken."

The four stood dumbfounded and disappointed at Sasuke's choice for revenge.  
"Sasuke's goal at this moment is to take revenge against the Hidden Leaf for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha Clan."  
Madara informed.  
He told them the story about the Sage of the Six Paths who was said to be the founder of the ninja.   
The Sage had two sons but fell ill and doted his youngest son as his successor.  
The eldest son was outraged by the choice and challenged his younger brother.  
Throughout generations, the descendants continued to battle; eventually coming to Madara himself and the first Hokage, Hashirama.

Madara looked at Naruto, whose eyes were hard as stone.  
"I can tell that you hold the Will of Fire within you. I can see the first Hokage inside you. You and Sasuke, you both will probably be the next chosen by date to battle against each other."

Amaya froze with shock.

"Sasuke isn't your toy!" Naruto yelled. "Quit making selfish plans!"  
"You think you can make Sasuke have a change of heart, like you did with Nagato? That's just as selfish, Naruto."

"Just what is your goal?" Amaya asked. "What do you hope to accomplish?"  
Madara looked at her with such interest.  
"Talking to you is meaningless. I'll explain more in an appropriate place. Our conversation...was quite fun. You, girl,"  
Amaya's head perked up as Madara stared at her hard. "I look forward to seeing you again."  
With that, Madara used a form of teleportation jutsu and disappeared into thin air.

Amaya shook with fear with Madara's final words. She could tell he sensed her crystal chakra. A man like that would have infinite plans with someone like her.  
"Amaya," Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He also knew that Madara had interest in her. The look in his eyes assured her that she would be safe and that he would do everything to protect her.

 

"There is absolutely no trace left of Madara." Kakashi stated. He jumped down into the room from the roof he was standing on. Amaya followed and stood between Kakashi and Yamato, who pulled back his wood prison that held Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto walked up to the three adults. "What he was saying..."  
"Its dangerous to believe that is story." Yamato butted in.  
"But if its true, Sasuke is-"  
"Naruto..." Kakashi's voice was stern. He pulled down headband to cover his left eye.  
"I know how you feel, but you must not be impatient. For now, we'll keep whatever Madara said to ourselves...in absolute secrecy."  
Amaya and Yamato nodded in agreement.  
"We will cross check the facts. Until then, we cannot trust anything he said. There is too much that we don't know about his claim that the higher ups in the Hidden Leaf used Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha Clan."  
Kakashi stared hard into Naruto. "Especially you, Naruto. Do you understand?"  
Naruto's expression went hard and he clenched his first. "Yeah. I know."

"Look at my building!"  
The owner of the Inn shouted from outside.  
The building had a huge hole in the roof from where Naruto's rasangan blasted through.  
Kakashi, Yamato and Amaya left Naruto in the damaged room and made their way to the owner.

"We're terribly sorry." Amaya bowed her apologies.  
"This is why I hate ninja!" The Inn owner cursed.  
"I-I'm sorry." Yamato stuttered. "I'll make sure it's repaired."  
The Inn owner huffed and walked away, seeming satisfied by Yamato's promise to replace the roof.   
Yamato slumped as he stood next to Amaya and Kakashi. "Man, I feel like I can't catch a break. First, reconstruction of Konoha, then tailing the Raikage and now I have to replace this!"  
Amaya placed her hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Its okay. Kakashi and I will help you."  
Kakashi stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Fine, fine."  
Amaya elbowed him gently in the ribs. It was a playful gesture but she knew Kakashi would help.  
"Just means our honeymoon is delayed." Kakashi took a few steps away from them and stared up at Naruto who was now sitting atop the roof next to the hole.  
There was no doubt that he was thinking about what Madara had said to them.  
"H-H-Honeymoon?!" Yamato looked between Kakashi and Amaya. "So that's where you two went."  
Amaya gave him a big smile and looked upward at Naruto as well. *Naruto...*

 

Amaya sneezed.  
Working out here in the cold snow started to make her have a distaste for it.  
"We're almost done." Yamato said as  
he hammered the last board to the roof. "Just a few more nails."  
Looking up, Amaya saw Naruto covered in snow.  
He hadn't moved in a while, she suspected that he had been meditating the whole time.  
Kakashi had reassured her that Naruto was okay and needed alone time. Amaya nodded in agreement but she was still concerned about him.

"All done." Yamato said proudly. "Naruto, come inside soon!"  
"Finally found you!"  
The four looked down and saw Kiba and Akamaru arrive along with Sai, Lee and Sakura.  
"Why did you all come here?" Kakashi questioned.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said. Her look was fierce with determination as she looked straight at Naruto. "I need to talk to you."


	14. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confesses her love to Naruto.  
> Is it true or is she planning something else?
> 
> Amaya reveals her secret to a concerned friend.

"Wha-what did you just say, Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded while Yamato and Lee had shocked faces.  
Amaya, Kiba, Sai and Kakashi stared expressionless. 

"I think I heard you wrong. Can you say it again?"

Sakura blushed so red as she looked slightly away. "I said...I...love you, Naruto."  
Another shocked silence.  
"I said Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Sakura continued. "Listen carefully when someone confesses her feelings for you!"

Amaya watched Naruto's face turn serious.  
Sakura confessing her love to Naruto seemed odd. Amaya knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke and for her to do this...  
"But why? What for?!" Naruto asked. "This isn't the place to be joking around. This isn't funny, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked shyly, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Why should I love a rogue ninja who's a criminal? I'm not a child anymore, I can face reality." She smiled. "So you can forget about that promise you made me."

The promise.  
The one Naruto made years ago to bring back Sasuke to the village.  
He had been chasing and training in order to fulfil her wish.

"What's going on?" Yamato said as he stepped towards them but he was stopped by Kakashi's arm; halting him in place.  
"Yamato..." Amaya said as she gently pulled him back. "Let them continue."

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said, face hard as stone. "Did something happen?"  
"Nothing happened!" Sakura said, her voice getting a little louder.  
Sakura took a step forward. Towards Naruto.  
When she closed the gap between them as she embraced him into a hug.

An awkward looking hug if Amaya had seen one.  
She looked to her left at Kakashi, who she got good at reading his expressions with just his one eye.  
He looked like he was thinking the same thing as her.   
The feeling that this entire confession was wrong.

"Sasuke keeps getting farther and farther away from me. But Naruto," Sakura pulled him close. "You've always stuck by my side and cheered me up."  
Naruto grabbed Sakura's arms and pushed her away a little. "Cut it out, Sakura-Chan. This joke isn't funny!"

Sakura's eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears, but then she smiled. Amaya could tell it was fake.  
"I'm just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke."

Naruto's grip on her shoulders tightened as he looked straight into Sakura's eyes.  
"I hate people who lie to themselves!"

A gasp left Amaya's mouth at Naruto's force. 

Sakura went rigid. "I'm lying to myself?"  
Naruto nodded.  
Sakura swatted his hands away from her. "I'm the one who decides how I feel! If you hate me, just say so!"  
"But it doesn't make any sense! You came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

The two argued back and forth.  
Sakura pointed out that Naruto should look out for himself for once and not others. Especially since the Akatsuki were after him and the Nine-Tailed fox dwelling inside him.  
"I want you to stop chasing Sasuke and come back home! Back to the village! That's why I'm out here!"

Silence.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked thoughtful. "Its not just about the promise anymore. I personally want to save Sasuke. I understand a bit more about why he became obsessed with revenge."  
The three adults stood quiet behind him.  
"Sasuke loved his family and his clan. Its because his live was so deep, it's hard for him to forgive."

"If he were so devoted," Kiba chimed in. "Why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating his brother?"

"That's not how it went down." Naruto said. "What really happened..."  
"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped. Reminding him not to say anything more about what Madara had said earlier and Naruto shut his mouth.

Amaya saw Kiba walk up to Sakura and whispered in her ear.  
She couldn't hear what he was saying but when Sakura stomped on his foot, she got the gist of what was going on.

"Forget it!" Sakura said as she turned the way they had come. "I'm going back."  
Sai, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee turned and followed her.

Naruto didn't move for a while.  
Amaya sighed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto-Kun?"  
He didn't say anything, just started walking to the door of the Inn to go back inside.

Amaya pulled her hand back sadly. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how.  
Kakashi pulled up to her side and nodded. Silently saying to go back inside too.

Naruto was just about to walk into the building when Sai appeared.  
"Sai, what are you doing here?"  
"Its a clone." Kakashi informed. The real Sai was still with Sakura and the others.  
"I'm going to tell you what Sakura really wanted to say but couldn't." The clone said.  
Amaya tilted her head in confusion and repeated "really wanted to say?"  
"What do you mean, Sai?" Yamato questioned.

"Sakura didn't come to confess her love for you, Naruto. The Hidden Leaf ninja have come to a consensus and I'm here to inform you."  
"Tell me, Sai.   
"The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will accordingly."

Everyone froze.

Naruto's eyes widened, having a hard time processing what Sai had just said.  
"Did...Sakura-Chan really agree to that? She loves Sasuke so much!" He grabbed clone Sai by the shoulders an shook him.

"After the Akatsuki attacked our village, the Hidden Leaf can no longer recognize Sasuke as one of their own, not after he joined them himself."  
Naruto let his grip fall.  
"Sakura is not a child who wouldn't understand the difficulty of the situation." Clone Sai continued. "That's why we came here in person to try and explain it to you."

Naruto balled his hand into a fist.  
"Then why didn't she just come out and tell me the truth?"  
"It wasn't that simple." Kakashi said from behind. "You know that. She understood how hurt you would feel."

"By telling you to stop searching for Sasuke and her declaring her love for you, was her way to free you from the burden she put on you years ago." The clone went on. "And still, you insisted on rescuing Sasuke. To be honest, Sakura made us promise not to tell you the truth."

It was Yamato's turn to question, "But if she was expecting Naruto's reaction, she never intended to tell him the truth, right? What is she planning to do?"

The clone went still for a moment. As if trying to find the right words.   
"This is just an assumption on my part...but I believe..." He trailed off. As if he couldn't say anymore.

It was Kakashi who spoke the next dreaded words.  
"She intends to kill Sasuke herself."

Amaya stiffened and looked at Kakashi. She couldn't believe that Sakura would make such a decision.  
Amaya thought about the situation and pictured herself in Sakura's shoes. If Kakashi were rogue and was doing things that Sasuke had been doing, she still wouldn't have the guts to kill the one she loved so dearly. So close to her heart.  
Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes.

"Is that true, Sai?" Yamato asked, eyes wide.  
Sai nodded. "Probably."  
Naruto started muttering to himself. As if trying to convince himself that this was not happening.  
"Its because she loves Sasuke so much, that she can't bear to watch him turn more and more evil. Even if that means killing the one she loves with her own hands."

Amaya couldn't hold her tears any longer. They fell, spilling onto her cheeks as she instinctively turned into Kakashi, burying her face to his shoulder.  
He responded by pulling her close with one arm and let her cry.

"And in doing so, Naruto," Sai stared straight at him. "She's prepared to accept your hatred."  
"Sai, why are you telling me this?"  
"It wasn't my intention, but I'm partly to blame for provoking her. Besides, I'm a part of Team Seven as well."

No one said anything for a moment. The only sound coming from Amaya's sobs.  
Kakashi discreetly planted a small kiss atop her head and squeezed her gently.  
His senses perked up and noticed someone coming.  
Amaya felt his movements and looked to her left and saw Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand arrive with his Sand Siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

"There is something you must hear immediately." Temari informed. "We will tell you everything that happened at the Five Kage Summit."

Amaya pulled away from Kakashi and straightened up, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

The Sand and Ninja told them everything they needed to know.  
Sasuke and his team had infiltrated the Summit in search of Danzo, the appointed Hokage of the Land of Fire, and destroy him but were interrupted by the Raikage and the two had faced in battle.  
During which, Danzo and his two subordinates had fled and escaped the Land of Iron.  
Madara had shown up and rescued Sasuke and his teammate and in which, told the Kage's about his plan of making the world his own. Needing all the tailed beasts to complete it.   
If no one were to comply in handing over both the Eight and Nine Tailed beasts, he would declare war on them.  
And that's what exactly happened.

"With no Hokage for the Land of Fire due to Danzo's betrayal," Gaara said, walking a few steps to Kakashi. "We have decided to appoint you as new Hokage."

Amaya stood behind Kakashi as they all heard what the Sand Siblings had to say.  
She knew that Kakashi didn't want to become Hokage and she could see it on his face. Even under the mask.

"I see." Yamato said as stood with his arms crossed. "Who would have thought the meeting would become so intense."  
"I'm not too eager about becoming the Hokage." Kakashi sighed. "And even if the situation requires me to accept...I'll have to return to the Leaf Village and hear what the others say."

Amaya hid a small smile. She could see him trying to wiggle his way out of this, but in doing so, looked just too cute.

"Madara had declared war on us!" Temari shouted. "This is not the time to deliberate."  
"I'm sure everyone will agree." Amaya said stepping next to Kakashi, who looked at her surprisingly.  
"A-Amaya..."  
"We should have them proceed on the premise that you are the Hokage, Kakashi."  
"If our response is delayed and the Akatsuki and Madara take the advantage," Yamato joined Amaya's side. "That would be even worse."

Kakashi turned his head and looked at them. Amaya couldn't help her smile as she and Yamato pushed him into the position of Hokage.  
He, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.

The mood shifted when Yamato brought up Sasuke's actions at the Summit.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "This is a battle to protect the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails.  Namely you. And for the Ninja World. As the Kazekage, I would give my life to protect you."  
Naruto didn't say anything as Gaara continued.  
"If Sasuke Uchiha were to attack the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Akatsuki, I will show no mercy."

Silence overcame as Gaara let it sink in that Sasuke does not care about them anymore. That he had chose to take a path of darkness.  
"Naruto, if you are prepared to bear the burden of being a Kage," Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Then do what is right as Sasuke's friend."

Naruto swatted Gaara's hand away from him.  
Gaara nodded and placed his arm at his side.

"We've said everything we needed to say." Temari said. "Let's go, Gaara."

The Sand ninja left for their own village where they were to make their plans for the upcoming war. Leaving the Leaf Ninja to absorb all the information they just received.

 

Amaya took a deep breath.  
The coldness of the air stung her lungs and she exhaled sharply.

Yamato broke the silence by asking Kakashi what the next move should be.  
"In any case, I think we should return to Konoha and report what happened at the Summit." He glanced toward Naruto,who was still an earshot away, looking out into nothingness. "And also about Sakura."

"The real me is accompanying Sakura," Clone Sai said. "She won't be allowed to get near Sasuke. You can count on that."

"But it would be better to go in person and talk her out of this." Amaya said. 

Kakashi closed his eye and tilted his head up, thinking on what their next plan of action will be.  
"All right." He said at last. "Yamato, take Naruto and head back to the village. I'll bring Sakura back. She's no match for Sasuke; she'll most likely die out there."  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Yamato nodded. "Understood."

"Sai, take me to Sakura." Kakashi said as he turned to face the clone.

"W-wait!"

Kakashi tilted his head in Amaya's direction.

"What about me? I'll go with you."  
Amaya looked ready to fight along with him.  
Kakashi shook his head. "You'll go with Yamato and Naruto back to the village. I can't put you in this danger."  
"Kakashi..."  
"You heard me, Shoga."  
Amaya wanted to protest more but was cut off when Kakashi ordered Yamato to watch over her.  
She pouted. "I'm not a child."

A sharp panting sound cut through their conversation.  
Amaya turned to look behind her and noticed Naruto holding his chest.  
"Naruto-Kun? Are you all right?"  
Naruto's breathing got heavier, the panting more intense.  
"Naruto-Kun!"

Rushing over, Amaya caught Naruto before he fully fell to the ground.  
"Naruto! Breathe!" Yamato tried to get through to him.  
"Naruto, try and calm down!" Kakashi knelt next to him while Amaya held him up in her arms.  
"He's hyperventilating!" She shouted, tears forming again. "We need to get him inside! Now!"  
Yamato bent down and picked Naruto up and rushed him inside while he fell unconscious.

 

The snow continued to fall gently outside of the Inn.  
Amaya sat next to Naruto who calmed his breathing after his panic attack when he fell unconscious. She used her medic jutsu every twenty minutes on him to make sure he was still normal.

Kakashi had left with Sai's clone a while ago to chase after Sakura to hopefully prevent what she was going to do.

Yamato came in and joined Amaya's side with a plate of assorted fruit.  
"So..." Yamato said as he bit into an apple. "I see Kakashi-Senpai asked you to marry him."  
Amaya blushed and looked at the ring shining on her finger. "Yes."  
"You make him very happy. He loves you more than his own life."

She knew that.  
Kakashi had told her his life story, what he had gone through. He had told her that she was the most precious thing to him. A light in his heart that he never wanted to lose.  
"When will the wedding be?" Yamato said, breaking her thoughts.

Amaya shook her head softly. "No wedding. What transpired was more than enough." She grabbed a peach from the plate and devoured it. The juices ran from her mouth. It was the most delicious thing she tasted in a while. She grabbed another.

Yamato backed up a bit, not wanting to be sprayed by the fruit. "A-Amaya..."  
Amaya looked at him, variety of fruits filled her cheeks, then she realized how ravaged she must look.  
She chewed what she had and swallowed, looking shameful. "I...I'm sorry."  
She never felt that I hungry before, but remembered that she wasn't just eating for herself anymore.

Placing a hand on her belly, she smiled.

"Amaya? Are you okay?"

Amaya looked up at Yamato's face. His expression full of worry.  
She smiled. "I am. Thank you. I just, ate a little too fast I guess."

 

Naruto shot up gasping.  
He panted while he tried to gather his surroundings.  
"You're finally awake?" Yamato asked from his sitting position by the wall.  
"Where am I?" Naruto questioned.

"You hyperventilated and passed out."  
Amaya informed, looking relived that Naruto was awake. "You really had us worried."

Naruto looked around the room.  
"Where are Kakashi-Sensei and Sai?"  
Both Yamato and Amaya looked at each other and fell silent.  
Naruto got the hint that they both left to chase after Sakura. "I see."  
He looked out the window solemnly. Watching the snow descend from the sky.  
"Why did it have to turn out this way?" He said to no one in particular.

"Naruto," Yamato crawled to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You should rest a bit longer." He guided him back down to lay on his sleeping mat and pulled the blanket over him.  
Naruto closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

 

Amaya checked over Naruto again when he woke up from his extended nap.  
"Are you sure you're feeling better?"  
Naruto just gave an affirmative grunt.  
Amaya closed her eyes and nodded, understanding his mood.

Yamato walked in with a bowl of porridge on a serving tray and set it next to Naruto.  
"Eat and regain some strength."

Naruto glanced at it then turned away.  
"I was dreaming about Sasuke."  
Amaya didn't say anything. What more could she say anyways? There was nothing she could do.

"You're coming back to the village with us." Yamato said sternly. "They're Kakashi-Senpai's orders."

Naruto's face turned hard. Pulling the blankets off of him, he stood up and walked over to his belongings that were placed in the corner.  
He went to pick up his pack with his weapons but was stopped when he was surrounded by Yamato's wood jutsu.  
"I'm sorry," Yamato said. "But You have to let Kakashi-Senpai handle Sasuke. Got it?"

"Fine." Naruto said as he let go of the pack.  
Yamato retracted the wood.  
"Just let me rest a little while longer and we'll head for the village."  
"You should eat, Naruto-Kun." Amaya held back the blankets for him while he sat down.  
"I don't feel like eating." Naruto grabbed the blanket from her grasp and pulled them over his head.

Amaya sighed and sat against the wall.  
Yamato joined her and they both rested, waiting for Naruto to wake up again.

 

Water bubbled in Amaya's mouth as she gargled.  
While Naruto and Yamato were asleep, Amaya had woken up to a nauseated feeling and had to rush to the washroom to vomit, throwing up her fruit she had consumed earlier.

Spitting out her rinse, she wiped her mouth and smiled at her stomach.  
"Didn't like the fruit?" She said to it.  
Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she padded her way to the Innkeepers and asked for some herbal tea.

While she waited, Amaya heard a faint noise. Like tiny crunching, or something being sawed.  
Her head went to the left. Nothing.  
To her right. Nothing.

Looking up, she saw a pointed black tip.  
"What the?"  
The object moved in and out of the ceiling. The sawing sound.  
"Naruto-Kun..."  
Accepting the tea from the Innkeeper, Amaya headed back up to their room.

When she slid the door open, she noticed the blankets covering Naruto shift and look a little bigger. As if he wasn't the only one under there.  
Looking to her right, Yamato was still asleep with his hand propping up his head, softly snoring.

Amaya sat down and set her tea in front of her on the floor.  
The movement under the blanket stopped, as if trying to listen to her.

Five minutes passed until Amaya said something.  
"He's fully asleep, Naruto-Kun."  
Naruto peeked an eye out from under the blanket and looked at her.  
Taking another sip of her tea, she nodded to the rest of the blanket.  
"I know what you're doing. I know you have a shadow clone under there with you."  
Naruto pulled the covers off and revealed that he had in fact, had a clone of himself with him. "Mama-Chan..."  
"Continue. If you don't, Yamato will question me. I'll play dumb with him."  
Amaya stared hard at the bright haired boy in front of her.  
Naruto nodded. "Thank you." His real self jumped down the hole he had created in the floor while his clone cover itself and the hole with the blanket.

Amaya took her final sip of the tea and set the cup down on the floor.  
The sound jolted Yamato awake.  
He looked around, dazed, and asked Naruto if he was ready to head back to the village.  
"I'm not quite ready to go yet."  
Amaya patted Yamato on his leg and assured him to let Naruto rest.  
"We've been waiting for hours..." Yamato grumbled.  
Amaya smiled. "Just a little more, Tenzo."  
Yamato sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall with a thud.  
"You too? You and Kakashi-Senpai are becoming a two-headed monster."  
Amaya gave a small chuckle, while also wishing Naruto luck on his task at hand.

 

Yamato woke groggy.  
"Okay, Naruto, let's get going."  
Naruto's shadow clone vanished and the blankets fell flat.  
"What the?!"  
Yamato jumped up and pulled the blanket back to expose the hole in the floor.  
"Amaya wake up!"

Amaya peeked an eye open and watched as Yamato was kneeling over the edge of the hole, apologizing, once again, to the Innkeepers for the damaged they caused.

There had been enough time and distance for Naruto between them.  
Amaya got up as quick as she could and put her best panicked face on.  
"What happened?!"  
Yamato turned and grabbed all their belongings. "Naruto left. He's obviously going after Sasuke."

 

The two raced through the trees, following Naruto's tracks, hoping to catch him before he gets to Sasuke.  
"Amaya..." Yamato said seriously. "Did you notice anything strange before he left?"  
"No." She looked straight ahead.  
Yamato turned his head slightly to look at her, for any sign she even heard him escaping.  
Turning her head to look at him, Amaya said "I was sleeping. Just like you. If we had heard him, we both would have gotten up to stop him."

That wasn't true.

Amaya knew how determined Naruto was when it came to Sasuke.  
Of course he would go to great lengths to get to him. Even if that meant putting a giant hole in a floor.  
She would help him any way she could.

"I just hope we reach him in time."  
Yamato said as he started running a bit faster. "Sasuke is powerful...who knows what could go down."

Amaya's eyes widened with fear.  
She hadn't seen Sasuke is years.  
All she had to go on was what people had said about his strength and cold-heartedness. She hadn't faced him herself.  
Kakashi was going to fight him in order to save Sakura from him.  
Amaya never even thought of the danger Kakashi was actually in. He could die against Sasuke.  
She couldn't lose him. Not again.   
Amaya's feet and nausea protested against her willingness to get to her beloved as fast as she could.  
She was going to get there.

 

"We're close." Yamato said as he looked back to see Amaya struggling to keep up with him.  
She had been falling behind for a while and by the look on her face, she was extremely tired.  
"Okay." Amaya huffed.

 

Finally, they reached the bridge where the battle took place.  
It was in shambles with a tree protruding in the middle of it.  
Just a few feet away, a giant hole made large gap in the middle.

Stopping on top of a pillar connected to two other pillars, Amaya and Yamato assessed the damage.  
"What happened here?"

Amaya looked down and saw Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.  
When she seen them standing, looking alright, she exhaled and gave into her exhaustion, falling to a sitting position. "Thank goodness."

Hearing an irritated growl from Yamato, Amaya looked up at him and watched him weave signs with his hands.  
Below, wood sprouted from the bridge and morphed into a cage, surrounding Naruto as the prison rose up and up.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato shouted. "You were supposed to come back to the village with us! You even made a hole on the floor of the Inn!"

Amaya laughed as she remembered Yamato scrambling to get his things. 

"Amaya, this isn't funny!" Yamato grunted, turning his attention back to Naruto. "We had to pursue you and I was barely able to apologize to the Innkeepers!"

"Naruto came in the nick of time, but it seems you didn't send him over." Kakashi said. He was carrying another person on his back.  
Amaya cocked her head a little in confusion. *who is that?*

"Of course not!" Yamato replied. "You told us to take Naruto back to the village!"  
"In essence, Naruto left you behind." Kakashi teased.  
Amaya laughed even louder.  
"Hmm, by the sounds of Amaya's amusement, seems like she had a hand in his escape."

"Huh?" Yamato turned his head to the brown-haired woman sitting in front of him.  
Amaya stopped laughing and met his gaze, smiling. "Sorry, Tenzo."  
Another grunt left Yamato's mouth.

"It turned out fine, Yamato." Kakashi said from below. "If Naruto hadn't come, Sakura might have been dead now. And maybe even me, depending on the circumstances."

The group went silent as they took in what could have happened.

"Yamato..." Amaya said softly. "Release Naruto."

Yamato sighed and retracted the wood prison, letting him down gently on the deck of the bridge.  
"Okay, please go on a head."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going back to the inn to repair the hole Naruto made."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Heh heh, sorry Captain Yamato."  
Yamato pouted. "Honestly..." He vanished.

Feeling came back in Amaya's legs as she jumped from the pillar and joined the other ninjas.  
"Who is this?" She asked Kakashi. There was a woman about Naruto and Sakura's age on his back, wounded.  
"She was working with Sasuke. She knows a lot about the enemy so we're taking her back to Konoha with us."

The young girl looked at Amaya with wide eyes. "Your chakra..."  
Amaya backed up. "Wh-what?"  
"She is a sensory-type ninja." Kakashi told her. "She senses your unique chakra."  
"That's not all..." The girl said as her eyes started down Amaya's body.  
Amaya turned her expression hard. "Enough." She said sternly, walking away. "Let's go."

 

Hours later, the group stopped where Kakashi had placed sleeping Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai just off of the side of the road.

Sakura had used a diversion and put them all to sleep so she could face Sasuke alone.  
When Kakashi had found them, he pulled them to the tree line and left them there while he continued to Sakura's location.

"Is this what you forgot?" Naruto asked, still groggy from the poisoned dipped knife he was cut with during his fight with Sasuke.  
Sakura laughed nervously and a little bit embarrassed.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "They were going to help you. Apologize properly after you wake them up."

Amaya went and looked over the boys sleeping soundly on the grass, making sure they were fine.

"You're going to wake them up?" Naruto said to Sakura as he started towards them.  
"Yes." Sakura answered. Naruto looked like he was going to wake them up as well, but then he laid down next to them.  
"I feel sick." He said as he fell asleep.  
"You're going to sleep too?!"  
"What a carefree guy." The girl on Kakashi's back said. "He's already asleep."

"However, we don't have time to waste." Kakashi said. "Sakura, wake them up."

 

Amaya helped Sakura give them medical attention and woke them up.  
Sakura apologized to each one as they sat up.   
"Hey," Kiba said noticing the spikey blonde haired boy laying in the grass, sound asleep. "How come Naruto is here?"

"We'll explain on the way home." Amaya said. She knelt next to Sai when he brought his hand up to his face.  
"Sai, what's wrong? Do you feel nauseous?"  
Sai shook his head. "No, but can you take a look?" He stuck out his tongue.

Amaya was confused.  
"It looks okay to me." She answered.  
"Then the curse mark is gone then?"  
Amaya's brow bunched as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. She turned to Sakura to see if she knew. 

"Lord Danzo placed a Curse Mark on my tongue." Sai explained.  
"Danzo is the new Hokage, right? Although he hasn't officially taken office yet." Kiba said. "What about him?"

Sai ignored Kiba.  
"If the mark is gone, that means..." He looked at Kakashi.  
"It seems like it."  
"I can't believe it."  
"This girl knows more about it." Kakashi nodded his head to the girl on his back.

The girl wouldn't look at any of them but told them what happened.  
Sasuke had fought with Danzo and had killed him.

"Why?!" Kiba exclaimed. "He was the new Hokage!"  
"That's all I have to say."  
Kiba got annoyed. "Tell us in detail! What's going on?! I don't get it at all!"

The sound of Naruto broke through Kiba's burst.  
He was talking in his sleep.  
Amaya smiled and patted his head.

 

The trees blocked the heat of the sun.  
Since leaving the Land of Iron, the environment turned summer-like.  
Amaya loved the experience of snow but she was happy to see lush green trees and the scent of wild flowers hiding in the woods.

Amaya and Kakashi walked side by side behind the children on their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village.  
Kiba kept complaining about Sakura's actions; leaving them behind to take care of Sasuke herself while they were going to help her.  
He kept going and complained about Sai telling Naruto what they were going to do.

Naruto growled at Kiba to stop whining.  
Kiba retorted and told Naruto to stop complaining as well.  
The two boys bickered back and forth.  
Amaya smiled while she watched them.  
She loved seeing Naruto be his regular self.

A few more steps and Amaya noticed Kakashi slow a bit and moved to walk on Amaya's left side.  
She looked at him, wondering what was going on.  
Kakashi smiled at her. "I was tired of not being able to see you."  
Amaya blushed. He couldn't see her while she was on his left side so he moved.

Amaya turned her attention to the girl on Kakashi's back.  
She was off put from her when she read her chakra. But decided she should learn about her.  
"What's your name?" Amaya asked.  
The girl shifted her eyes to not look at her.  
Amaya tried again.  
"You are really pretty."  
The girl's eyes met Amaya, who was smiling brightly. She blushed. "Karin."

Amaya blinked, surprised by her answer.  
"Cute name. I'm Amaya."  
Karin felt shy and tried to hide her face a little behind Kakashi's shoulder.

 

The group was stopped by the arrival of three cloaked figures wearing masks.  
"Sai," one of them said. "You need to explain everything that's happened."

Amaya formed a crystal kunai knife in her hand and poised herself, ready for battle.  
Kakashi stepped in front of her a little. A silent gesture for her to stop.  
She relaxed as Sai stepped in front of them.

"Who are these guys?" Naruto asked.  
"Members of the Foundation," Kakashi answered. "From the Anbu Black Ops."

"It seems you're aware of it too." Sai said to the masked men. "The reason why the Curse Mark place on us by Lord Danzo is gone."  
"Is Lord Danzo...dead?"   
"Yes."  
"And his body guards?"  
"I'm in the dark about them too."

The men from the Foundation looked at one another.

"I would like to purpose a discussion about the future of the Foundation with you."  
Sai said then motioned to Kakashi.  
"And with the new Hokage here...Kakashi Hatake."

"New Hokage?" Lee exclaimed.  
Sakura and Kiba looked at Kakashi, who narrowed his eye on the Foundation members.

The leader of the small group went silent for a moment then told them that they would go on ahead of them.   
Jumping into the trees, they left in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You're going to be the new Hokage, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at her teacher.  
Every time the issue came up, he seemed to be annoyed at the fact that he was going to be Hokage.  
"Mmmm...looks like its going to be that way."

The group started walking again.  
Once they were a good distance from the children, Kakashi bumped Amaya with his body, playfully but also wanted her attention.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"I forgot," he said as they walked, "I was thinking about a punishment for you for basically pulling me into the Hokage role."  
Amaya stopped for a couple seconds then scrambled to catch up with him.  
"What kind of punishment?"  
Kakashi kept his head straight but shifted his eye to look at her with a seductive side glance.  
"I'll think of something."  
Amaya stopped again and felt her stomach do flips.   
Kakashi looked behind him and laughed.  
Amaya loved that sound. She picked up her pace and rejoined the group.

 

The morning was clear and fresh.  
The Leaf ninjas stopped to spend the night in the forest to rest before continuing their way home.

"Oh, my body still hurts." Kiba whined. "You can't sleep in the ground without the right gear."  
Amaya had to agree with him. She felt stiff as well.   
"But its okay," he added. "Looks like we will make it back home before the day is over."

Naruto looked around for Kakashi.  
He had disappeared moments ago to send messages to the other Villages to update them on the Danzo situation.  
Naruto got up and looked for him.

Amaya stayed back with the others.  
Her vision started to blur and her head felt dizzy.  
*not now.* she said to herself, stumbling a little into the woods.

"Amaya-San?" Sakura noticed. "Are you okay?"  
Amaya waved her off and told her she was just going to a small walk.

Every tree root seemed like it was purposely getting under Amaya's feet as she wobbled in the forest.  
She found a tree trunk and placed her hand on it, panting.  
Stomach heaving, her contents of breakfast came up and pooled at the bottom of the tree.

Wiping her mouth, she tried to make her way back to the group.  
Amaya got a few feet when she tripped and fell face first into a small patch of grass.  
Darkness surrounded her as she lost consciousness.

 

Amaya thought she heard a faint voice.  
A familiar voice.  
"Amaya-San!"  
The voice came closer. Clearer.  
She felt her body move so that she was on her back.  
Opening her eyes, Amaya saw a blurry pink figure kneeling next to her with her hands hovering her body.  
When her vision cleared, Amaya saw that it was Sakura.

Panicking, Amaya shot up and smacked Sakura's hands away from her body.  
"Don't!"

Sakura looked scared at Amaya's sudden mood change and watched her as she turned onto her hands and knees and threw up.

"A-Amaya-San?"

Amaya looked up at Sakura, who was worried and frightened.  
Taking a deep breath and wiping her face again, Amaya apologized for her being so forceful.  
"Sakura...I'm sorry. Just..."  
Sakura inched closer to Amaya.  
Amaya looked embarrassed, not meeting her eyes. "Is...is it okay?"

Sakura's brow knit together in confusion, then realized what Amaya was saying.  
"Amaya-San...are you...?"  
Amaya nodded slowly, still not looking at her. "I over exerted myself while chasing after Naruto. I should have rested, but I wanted to get there as soon as I could."

Sakura came closer and placed her hands over Amaya's stomach.  
Smiling, Sakura told her that everything was alright.  
Amaya took a sigh of relief and relaxed her body.  
"Sakura..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Please...don't tell anyone." Amaya's eyes were pleading. "Not a word. Especially to Kakashi."

Confusion took over again.  
"Kakashi-Sensei? Why wouldn't-"  
Amaya's gaze burned at her. "Just don't."  
Sakura got it and nodded her head.  
"We should get back." Amaya stood and put on her best act to be normal. "That girl that's with us, I think she can read my chakra surrounding it."

Both of them walked back to the rest of the group who were waiting for them.  
Assuring that they were both fine, they continued their journey home and didn't stop until they got there.

 

The gates of the Hidden Leaf Village made their appearance as they got closer.  
Amaya was relived to be home.

Meeting them at the gate were Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.  
Naruto had informed them what happened with Sasuke and Danzo.

Konohamaru and his friends showed up as well and pestered Naruto for an interview for a little newspaper they were putting together.

Once everyone got inside the village, the young ninjas departed and went their own ways, leaving Amaya and Kakashi alone with Karin who Kakashi gently placed down.  
"I'm going to take her to the Intel division." Kakashi stated. "After that, I'm going to speak with the higher ups."

Amaya didn't have a home to even go to.  
So she decided to at least find food. Even if she was going to throw it up later.  
"I guess I'll just walk around until you're done."  
Kakashi held her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it. "I shouldn't be long." He kissed the top of her head and he and Karin left for the Intel building.

Amaya was left alone.  
Her feet started moving and she strolled around Konoha and eventually found a place to eat.

 

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find Amaya.  
He was only gone about an hour after leaving Karin with the ninja who would get all the information they need from her and to talk to the Great Elders of the village.  
He found her looking out over the giant pit made by Pain when he assaulted the village.

All the people gathered together to rebuild what they lost. The village looked completely different from before. New roads, homes and businesses were constructed.

Kakashi strolled next to Amaya and looked out with her to the faces of the past Hokage's etched into the mountain.

"Did you do everything you needed to do?" Amaya asked, resting her head on Kakashi's shoulder.  
"Mmhmm."

"Yo! Kakashi!"  
Gai appeared and spun Kakashi around to face him.   
"Looks like you made it home safely."  
Gai continued to look over Kakashi. "You weren't injured were you?"  
"No...I'm fine."

Amaya stood between them with a blank expression.  
Gai noticed her.  
"Amaya! Where have you been? You've been missing for days."  
"Kakashi had asked me to tag along with him on his mission."  
Gai looked at Kakashi and whispered to him. "Kakashi...what are you trying to pull here? Bringing Amaya with you so you have her all to yourself?"  
Kakashi wanted to laugh, but smiled anyway under his mask.

"In that case,"  
Gai's enthusiasm shot up.  
"It's been a while, why don't we have a match?"  
"Why?" Kakashi asked.  
"Why?" Gai repeated. "Because you and I are eternal rivals, that's why!"  
Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and caved.

Amaya stood between them, watching these two grown men act like children before her eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
They both said while dancing, then Gai stopped and shouted.  
"NO! Not that! I don't want Rock Paper Scissors! Our challenge is over there!"  
He pointed to the mountain.  
"We will race to the goal I set up there."

"Children." Amaya muttered to herself.  
"And the first man to get there wins a date with Amaya!"  
Gai concluded the terms of the race.

"WHAT?!" Amaya exclaimed. "I didn't agree to that!"  
Kakashi looked at his newlywed wife, who had pleading eyes. Begging him not to agree to that.  
He was silent for a while and then made his decision.  
"I agree."

"Then it's settled!" Gai announced and started off towards the gates of the village, where they were to start their race.

"Kakashi..." Amaya whimpered. Her arms sagged at her sides. "Why..."  
Kakashi shrugged and then turned to follow Gai. "Think of it as the punishment I was to give you for pushing the Hokage title at me."  
Amaya crossed her arms and watched Kakashi walk down the road.  
"I had a different idea what the punishment would have been!" She shouted.  
Sighing, Amaya made her way toward the mountain.

 

When she arrived, she was greeted by Lee, who was stretching.  
"Amaya-San? What are you doing here?"

Amaya looked less than enthusiastic about being a prize, but she guessed she deserved it.   
"I am to go on a date with the winner." She said.  
"Oh?"  
Lee balled his hand into a fist. "Then Gai-Sensei will have a great date!"  
*please, no.* she said to herself.

Amaya had assumed the race had started. Gai wouldn't waste any time while challenging Kakashi.  
She sat on the hard ground while Lee did push-ups.

About ten minutes later, she looked up and saw a cloud of dust barreling towards them.  
Amaya and Lee stood up and watched the two rivals come closer to the finish line.

Kakashi and Gai emerged from the dust cloud and ran through the goal.  
They were so fast that Amaya couldn't see who had won.

Once they came to a halt, Gai looked to Lee for the results.  
"Lee, who won?"  
Lee looked like he was frozen, excitement raging through him.  
Gai seemed to have taken Lee's excitement as indication that he won the race.  
Until Lee finally spoke. "Kakashi-Sensei is the winner!"

Gai fell over in defeat.  
Amaya let go of the breath she had been holding and ran to Kakashi, draping her arms around him.  
"Thank goodness!" She almost kissed him when she remembered that they had an audience and let go of him.

"That was a pretty good challenge." Kakashi said.

Gai presented flowers to Kakashi. "Congratulations."   
Kakashi was confused. "Oh no...this is nothing to be congratulated for."  
"Congratulations on becoming the next Hokage! When you become Hokage, you probably won't be able to accept my challenges so easily. That's why I wanted to challenge you for the last time before it happened. Thank you, Kakashi."

"This isn't the last time." Kakashi said as he accepted the flowers. "We'll still be eternal rivals. That won't change."

Gai and Lee started crying. So much emotion going through them from Kakashi's words.

While they were crying, Amaya held Kakashi's hand.  
"I'm so glad you won." She stood tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Yeah." Kakashi said as he looked at her. "I guess I'll have to find a new way to punish you."  
He gave her a seductive wink.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Amaya's face. "If it is what I hope it will be, then I look forward to it."

"Hey!"

Someone yelled behind them.  
"You're Kakashi Hatake, aren't you? The next Hokage?"  
Amaya and Kakashi turned around to see two men running towards them.   
"Yes, well..." Kakashi said.  
"Oh this is perfect!" The older male said. "Let me measure your face! I want to get a mold too!"

Amaya and Kakashi stood confused.  
"W-What is this?"

"It's for the Great Stone Faces." The man explained. "The stone faces of the Hokage!" He grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him with him to his office.

Amaya watched as Kakashi left again.

Sighing, she left as well, leaving Gai and Lee to wonder how to surpass Kakashi now that he was going to be Hokage.

 

Sweat dripped from Amaya's face.  
The streets were all new to her and she found herself wondering around again with no destination in mind.  
Kakashi was off getting his face measured for the mountain; Amaya laughed at that and wondered what his reaction would be to them asking to take his mask off.  
After that, he was to be taken to the Feudal Lord to get officially sworn in as Hokage.

Amaya stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sakura staring hard at her.  
"Sakura..."  
"Amaya-san," Sakura took a few steps forward. "I would like to speak with you."  
Amaya returned the expression Sakura wore. Knowing full well what Sakura wanted to talk about.  
"Fine." Amaya agreed to talk to her. "But not here."

 

Sakura and Amaya went to a small field of flowers just outside of the village.  
They sat in silence for a while, taking in the scent and feeling the small breeze flowing through their hair.

"I bet you have a lot of questions..." Amaya said, breaking the tension.  
"I do." Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, looking to Amaya to continue. "Lets start with how you and Kakashi-Sensei got together."

Amaya had told her that she had always been fond of Kakashi since she had moved to the Hidden Leaf Village.  
She told her that when they came back from rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki, and Kakashi was admitted to the hospital, she took care of him around the clock.

"That's when I first saw his face." Amaya smiled, remembering how hot her own face got when she fully saw him.

"When he was discharged," Amaya went on, "he took care of me because I was exhausted from being at the hospital for days. Never once going home or eating. I woke up about a day later to find him in my kitchen, a table full of food before me."

Sakura looked so intrigued from Amaya and Kakashi's story as she went on.  
When Amaya was done with the gist of them getting together, Sakura changed the subject.  
"So, about the baby..."

Amaya shifted nervously.  
"I noticed it before Kakashi and I left for the Land of Iron. Just days after the assault on the village."

"Why don't you want him to know? Or anyone else to know?" Sakura held her hand. "I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei would be thrilled."

Amaya glance at Sakura, her face smiling with assurance.  
She couldn't bring herself to genuinely smile.   
"I'm scared, Sakura."  
Tears formed at the brim of her eyes.  
"He has so much on his plate already with being chosen to be Hokage; The upcoming war..."

Silence.

"If I tell him, he'll only worry about me more."  
Amaya looked at her and tried her best smile she could. "Please, Sakura. This has to be only between us."

Sakura stared at the woman in front of her. Smiling, she placed a hand on Amaya's stomach.  
"Okay. But I will be in charge of taking care of you."

Amaya moved her hand on top of Sakura's and laughed through her tears. "Okay."

When they got back to the village, They noticed people rushing towards the town's centre.  
"What's going on?" Amaya asked a passing Jonin.  
"Lady Tsunade!" He shouted as he continued to run. "She has woken up!"


	15. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade has awoken from her coma.  
> Amaya sets sail with Naruto and company to an island.
> 
>  
> 
> For this chapter, I decided to try something new. I am trying out different perspectives with Amaya and Kakashi. So when you see /A/ its Amaya's side and the same with /K/ for Kakashi.
> 
> Since I'm influenced by music and my brain never shuts the fuck up, here are the songs for this chapter.
> 
> Little Monster - Royal Blood  
> My Heart's Always Yours - Arkells  
> Vanilla Twilight - Owl City  
> Into the Storm - BANNERS

/A/

"I'll see you later, Amaya-San!"  
Sakura waved goodbye and was off to spread the news about Lady Tsunade waking up from her coma.

Amaya waved and started walking back to her tent set up just on the outside of the  village.

When she arrived, she found nothing but an empty space.  
"What the-?"  
She was sure this was were her tent was.

"Yo." 

Amaya turned around and saw Kakashi strolling up to her; his eyes smiling.  
"Kakashi...you're back so soon."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stopped at her side.  
"Well, after they announced Lady Tsunade was awake, they started scrambling. So I left."

Amaya nodded, a small frown on her face.  
"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

Sighing, shoulders sagging, she pointed to the empty spot where her tent was.  
"While I was gone, they got rid of it. I just wanted to relax for a bit."

Kakashi watched disappointment sprawl across her body.  
Smiling, he scooped her up into his arms.  
"What?" Amaya gasped.  
"Close your eyes." Kakashi ordered.  
"'close my eyes?'" Amaya repeated.  
"Yes." He took off his headband and wrapped it around Amaya's head, covering her eyes. "And no peeking. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

Amaya was skeptical and a little scared.  
What was he planning?  
She closed her eyes as instructed and felt a WHOOSH.

She felt like she was flying.  
Kakashi cradled her in his arms as he soared from what she could imagine was building to building.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see." Was all Kakashi said.

 

Finally the flying sensation stopped and everything slowed.  
Amaya was placed gently on the ground.  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
She shifted her feet to try and get a sense of where she could possibly be.  
Hard ground, a little gravel. A walkway?

When Kakashi felt satisfied, he removed the headband over her eyes.

Once she adjusted to the light, a small building came into vision.

The house looked to be about two levels. A tiny porch wrapped around one side; A garden lay just to the right side with flowers blooming.  
Trees surrounded them; the house was located outside the village, nestled in the forest.

Amaya's eyes took in its beauty with wonderment filling her eyes.  
"Want to go inside?"  
Amaya turned her head to Kakashi who was smiling.  
He guided her through the door.

The inside was a little bare save for the basics.  
A couch and armchair were placed in the living room; kitchen appliances where they should be; a hallway leading to a bathroom and a couple other rooms.

"A lot of this stuff I saved from my apartment."  
Kakashi said as he pointed to the furniture.  
"My place wasn't severely damaged, so I went there and salvaged what I could."

Amaya felt like she had been crying too much for comfort lately, but she couldn't help it.  
"Kakashi..." Was all she was able to get out.

Kakashi embraced her in his arms from behind and nuzzled Amaya's neck.  
She could feel that he had removed his mask.  
"Do you like it?" He whispered into her ear, leaving small kisses behind it.

Chills of excitement and desire raced through her body.  
Her breath studdered and she tilted her head back, exposing her neck.

Kakashi's hand rose up and he ran his fingertips across her skin, making her shiver.  
His mouth explored her neck; tiny nips with his teeth mixed with licks with his tongue.

His left arm still held their embrace while his right hand slid down to the waist of Amaya's pants.  
Unbuttoning them, he let his fingers explore.  
"Mmmm." Amaya moaned. Her breathing became laboured as she focused on Kakashi's fingers making small movements between her legs.

Amaya gasped sharply when she felt his fingers slide into her and the pace of his hand becoming quicker.  
She felt like her legs were going to give out on her and she fell to her knees. Kakashi fell to his knees as well, not wanting to stop until she came.

Amaya whimpered in ecstasy. She craved his touch, no matter where.  
Her hips started moving with his hand and she could feel herself getting close to a release.  
"Ka...kashi..." She breathed. "Is this my punishment?"

Kakashi's hand went faster, faster, faster.  
Amaya buckled and froze. Holding her breath as the pleasure took over her being.

Amaya collapsed into Kakashi behind her.  
He picked her up and carried her to the couch; laying her down with her pants halfway down.  
He stared at her with a mixed between love and lust in his eyes.

Removing his own clothes, he climbed on top of her.  
"Oh, that was just part of your punishment." He lowered his head to Amaya's chest and started kissing her breasts. "I've got a lot more in mind."

 

The morning sun shone through the window onto Amaya's face.  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up, the blanket falling off of her naked body.

Smiling, she remembered last night.  
Kakashi had brought her to their new home and they made love almost everywhere in the house until they finally made their way to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Turning her head, she noticed Kakashi sleeping soundly next to her, the blanket barely covering his waist.  
She couldn't remember any time where she was up before him. They must have went so hard last night that it exhausted him.

Getting up, Amaya padded to the bathroom and ran a shower.  
The hot water rained down on her, letting it soak into her skin, giving herself a quick check on the baby to see if it was okay. After last night's romp, she was relived that it was fine.  
She was relaxed and felt happy. Content.

But then the she remembered that this feeling wouldn't last.

There was a war on its way.  
Kakashi would be fighting. Not just Kakashi though. The young ninjas she watched grow up would be fighting as well.  
She would be stuck at this house while she desperately waited for news or for someone to come back home. Alive.

Amaya felt sick at the thought of losing anyone.  
Why did this have to happen?  
She lost her father in the Third Great Ninja War, she didn't want her child to lose theirs in this one.

Arms wrapped around Amaya's torso, pulling her close.  
"You went into the shower without me?"  
Kakashi teased as the water fell on him.  
Amaya smiled and placed her arms over his.  
"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

 

After they were dried and dressed, Kakashi left to speak with Tsunade about the details he knows about what happened while she was in her coma.

Not really knowing what to do inside the house, Amaya wondered outside to the garden and sat between the flowers while she read one of the few books she found inside.

 

/K/

"You're saying that the Fourth Great Ninja War is about to start?"

Tsunade called a meeting with the Great Elders and a few Jonin to discuss the plan of action the Leaf are to take to prepare for the War.

One of the Elders continued, "Even if its just Madara, could he possibly take on all of the Five Great Nations?"

"Madara leads the Akatsuki!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Just one of their members, Nagato, was able to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village! Have you already forgotten that?!"

The elder bowed his head.

"I agree with Lady Tsunade."  
Kakashi said. "The Akatsuki already have the Tailed Beasts from the One Tail to Seven Tails. If they intend to use them as military weapons, then we must consider their strength to be far greater than Nagato's."

Tsunade nodded. "And if that's the case, the Five Great Nations, no, the entire world is in danger of ruin. We cannot delay action any longer."

 

Before the meeting concluded, Tsunade added one more thing.

"I want all available Shinobi accounted for. Everyone will be a part of this war; we need all the help we can find."

Everyone nodded and stood up from their seats, ready to leave until Tsunade made a request.  
"Someone get me Amaya Tetsu."

Kakashi froze and looked to the Hokage.  
"A-Amaya? What for?"

"I want to speak with her." Was all Tsunade said.

"I will find her." One of the Jonin said.  
"No," Kakashi grabbed his arm stopping him. "I will retrieve her."

 

/A/

The whistling of the kettle on the stove came to a halt as Amaya took it off the burner.  
Pouring the water into the cup, she made a tea and grabbed a couple cookies that had been on the counter.

"Amaya,"  
Kakashi appeared in the middle of the kitchen.  
Screaming, Amaya dropped her teacup and cookies, the cup shattering to the impact of the floor.  
"Damnit!" She shouted, holding her hand over her heart. "Kakashi! This is OUR home, you don't need to randomly appear!"

"Sorry," Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Amaya pouted and started cleaning up the mess.  
"Don't worry about that right now."  
Kakashi offered his hand to help her stand up.  
"Lady Tsunade has requested your presence."  
Amaya stared blankly.  
"Why?"  
"She didn't give my any details."

Standing up, she followed Kakashi out the door and to Lady Tsunade's office above the mountain.

 

When they arrived, Amaya noticed Yamato, Sakura and Shikamaru waiting outside the Hokage's door.

"Amaya-San?" Sakura asked, confused on why she was here.  
Amaya raised her arms as a sign she didn't know either.

Tsunade called for everyone but Amaya to enter the room.  
Kakashi placed his hand on Amaya's shoulder and told her to wait.

Amaya leaned against the wall, waiting to be called in.  
She had no clue as to why she was summoned.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard her name be called.

Cautiously she opened the door and walked in.  
"You called for me, Lady Tsunade." She bowed.  
"Yes." Tsunade sat behind the desk with her hands folded in front of her.  
"With the War on the horizon, we need every Shinobi possible. We also need as many medical ninjas as well. I understand you have seen War before...when you were younger?"

Amaya closed her eyes. Willing herself not to remember those days. "Yes." Was all she said.

"Then you fully know the job of medical care to be given to those who are injured."  
"Yes."  
Sakura looked at Amaya, who braved a stone face as she remembered her past.  
"Sakura here would be going into this war as a medic, helping those wounded." Tsunade informed.

"Not to be rude, Lady Tsunade," Amaya said sternly. "But what would any of this have to do with me? I'm not a ninja anymore. I shouldn't even really know what I know now."

Tsunade stared hard at her that Amaya thought she had crossed a line. Until she gave a smile and stood up, grabbing a folded uniform from the corner of the desk.

Amaya stared down at what Tsunade presented to her.  
"This..."  
In Tsunade's hands was the uniform the Leaf Jonin wore; the same as Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru.  
With it, ninja tools and a headband with the Leaf symbol on it.

Amaya brought her head up and looked behind her at Yamato and Shikamaru who were smiling.  
Sakura looked worried. Knowing her current condition, she tried to put on her best smile.

Taking in Sakura's worry, Amaya thought about it too.  
She was to be marching into the War with everyone while pregnant.  
She could refuse, but then everyone would know.

The glare from the light reflected off of the headband in front of her.  
Picking it up, she saw her own reflection.  
"Amaya..."  
Looking to her left, Kakashi stared at her. As if trying to figure out her thoughts.

Amaya closed her hand around the headband.  
Taking a deep breath, she wrapped the headband around her head, tightening it into a knot.

Tsunade smiled and handed the rest of the uniform to her.  
"Amaya Tetsu. You are now a member of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi."

"Hatake."

The room went silent.

"What?" Tsunade question.

"My name..." Amaya said proudly, "is Amaya Hatake."

Kakashi was stunned. He never expected Amaya to reveal their relationship let alone their marriage out loud.

Yamato smiled while Shikamaru and Tsunade wore shocked expressions.

Kakashi sighed then joined Amaya's side, grabbing her hand.

"When did you...?"  
"A couple weeks ago." Kakashi answered, irritated. "While we were in the Land of Iron."

Tsunade smiled and gave her blessing as Hokage upon them.  
Amaya and Kakashi bowed and gave thanks.

Returning back to her desk, Tsunade continued with her instructions.  
"Also, make sure you all keep an eye on Naruto. I cannot have him acting recklessly. In this war, Naruto is The Akatsuki's target."

A knock rattled the door and Shizune walked in.  
"What is it, Shizune?"  
"Well, just now...Naruto suddenly disappeared from Ichiraku Ramen."

Amaya turned with worry. "What?!"

"Its impossible for Naruto to be kidnapped from this village!" Tsunade shouted. "Find him immediately!"

 

Everyone rushed out the door to search for Naruto.  
Amaya was making her way to search with Kakashi when Sakura stopped her.  
"Amaya-San, come with me to search."

Nodding, Kakashi made his own way while Amaya left with Sakura.

 

"Amaya-San," Sakura said as they searched through village for any sign of Naruto.  
"You should have refused Lady Tsunade making you a Jonin. You are going to be sent to the front lines, you can't fight."

Amaya didn't look at her.  
"If I had refused, I would have had to tell everyone the reason." She closed her eyes. "I'm not ready for that."

"You could have lied. Come up with something else."  
"Sakura, ever since I moved to the Leaf Village I wanted to be acknowledged and accepted by everyone. When I was granted to help with a mission months ago, I was so happy and hopeful that I may be picked again."  
Amaya stopped running.  
"Then I followed Jiraiya-Sama to the Rain Village without permission. Hurting any chances of missions in the future."

Smiling softly, Amaya finally turned to Sakura.  
"Now with War looming, I'm going to prove every worth I have."  
"Amaya-San..."  
Amaya patted Sakura's head. "Plus, I have you."

 

They resumed their search for Naruto.  
Running all over the village, they were having no luck and started worrying even more.  
Sakura lead them back to Ichiraku to check if he had come back.

Sitting on one of the stools inside, Naruto was waiting for his food.  
"There!" Amaya pointed.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, panting from running.  
"Oh, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. "And Mama-Chan."  
"Where have you been?"  
"Where? I was suddenly summoned and..."  
"Just come with us, Lady Tsunade and everyone else is worried about you!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him towards them.  
Naruto protested, wanting to eat his food but Sakura was determined to get him to the Hokage's office.  
Amaya bowed to the owner and followed them.

 

Back at the Hokage's office, Naruto explained what happened with his suddenly disappearance.  
He was summoned by the Great Lord Elder of the toads.

"But why would the Great Lord Elder summon you?" Tsunade asked.  
"Giant Gramps Sage had a prophecy for me."  
"What did he tell you?"

Naruto looked thoughtful as he remember what the Elder had told him.  
"Well, he said that I was going to go to some resort and encounter an octopus."

"Huh?" Shikamaru was confused. "An octopus?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, this octopus is gonna cooperate with me somehow. Giant Gramps Sage didn't know the details either."  
Naruto turned more serious.  
"And...he said that I am going to end up fighting Sasuke."

The mood of the room shifted to silence.

"But I'm already prepared for that!"  
"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.  
"Sakura-Chan, it's alright. Just let me deal with Sasuke."

 

A few days later, Tsunade ordered Amaya to her office.

Walking in, she noticed Yamato standing next to the desk.  
"You called, Lady Tsunade?"  
Nodding, Tsunade explained that she were to accompany Yamato, Gai and another Jonin named Aoba, on a special mission to relocate Naruto to a safe place away from the War.

Confused, Amaya asked why she was chosen.  
"You sure ask a lot of questions." Tsunade said, agitated.  
Amaya straightened up and apologized.  
"Naruto will see this as a special 'S-Ranked' mission. You are not to reveal the true meaning of him being kept hidden from the enemy."  
"Understood."

 

Being dismissed, Amaya left to pack for the long journey.  
She was going to be sailing for a few weeks to this island where they were to keep Naruto and the Eight Tails out of the hands of Madara.

She stuffed her pack with non-perishable foods.  
The ship they would be sailing on would have enough for everyone, but with her having to eat a little extra, she packed some for herself.

"Where are you going?"

Amaya turned her head and saw Kakashi leaning against the archway to the kitchen.  
"Lady Tsunade ordered me to go with Yamato to bring Naruto to a safe location. I am leaving in a few hours."

Kakashi crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
Amaya walked over and placed a hand gently on his cheek, the softness of his mask under her palm.  
"Maybe it will be for the best." Amaya smiled. "That way I'm not much of a distraction."

Grabbing her hand, Kakashi pulled her close.  
"You're never a distraction." He pulled down his mask and kissed her passionately, leaving Amaya breathless.  
"But knowing you're safe will keep my mind at peace."

They stared at each other, as if burning every line and detail of their faces into their minds.  
"I love you." They said in unison.

 

Seabirds squawked over head.  
The smell of the salty sea wafted into Amaya's nose, almost making her sick.  
"We're almost ready to go." Yamato announced.  
"Okay!" Naruto ran onto the ship, eager to get going.

When the boat was pushed off from the dock, Amaya looked back towards the harbour.  
In the distance, she made out Kakashi's figure, watching them leave.

She never averted her gaze until they were both out of sight.

 

Weeks went by.  
Amaya was thankful that the Jonin uniform was baggy and the sickness she felt from the baby, she blamed on the motion of the ship. Which was logical since Gai was also feeling ill from the waves.

 

Finally, they reached another boat.  
This one was to take them to the island they were supposed to hide Naruto.

"My name is Motoi," said the man who greeted them aboard the ship. He was from the Cloud Village and was to report back to the Raikage every so often with any reports.  
"I will take you to the island and show you to your living quarters."

Suddenly, the ship started to violently rock, causing Amaya to trip and tumble towards the edge of the ship.

She was about to go overboard when something wrapped around her and pulled her back.

Looking up, she saw Yamato retract the wood that he used to save her back into his hand.  
"Yamato...thank you."

A giant squid bursted out of the water next to the ship, ready to attack.  
"The octopus!" Naruto shouted.  
"Fool!" Yamato yelled. "An octopus has eight legs, that is a squid!"

The two bickered while the squid reared one of it tentacles, aiming to hit the ship until it was stopped in time by another giant creature.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Amaya tried to make out what had interfered.  
"What is that?"

The new creature looked like a mixed between an octopus and a bull.  
When the image became more clear, Amaya saw the creature shrink and looked more human.

Motoi smiled, an indication that they were safe.  
"That is the Eight Tails of the Cloud Village, Killer Bee."

Naruto's eyes glistened with excitement.  
"All right! I'm going to train right away!"

"You all will be directed to living quarters first." Motoi explained.  
"Everything will start in the morning."

 

Amaya sat on the bed in one of the small rooms in the building they were led to.  
Looking out  the window, she studied the surrounding forest.  
She was told that this place was a habitat for large creatures, like the squid they encountered earlier.

A knock on her door pulled her attention away from the window.  
"Enter."

Yamato opened the door and walked in with a tray in his hands.  
"I brought you some soup," he said, setting the tray on the small table in the corner.  
"I thought it would be the best thing to eat while your seasickness subsides."

Amaya smiled and gave her thanks.  
"Kakashi ordered you to watch over me, didn't he?"

"N-No. I just knew you weren't feeling good and wanted to help."

Amaya squinted her eyes and smiled slyly.

Sighing, Yamato rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe he did a little bit."  
They both laughed.  
"Thank you, Yamato."

 

Over the next couple days, Naruto had convinced Killer Bee to train him in controlling the Nine Tails inside him.

Amaya had gone with Gai, Aoba and Motoi to what was called the "Waterfall of Truth" and waited for Naruto, Bee and Yamato to return from their training.

"Hey, Gai," Aoba said as he pointed to the waterfall. "Why don't you try it out. See your inner self."

Not wanting to back down from a challenge, Gai stepped up to the little grassy hill escaping the surface of the water.

"Maybe your inner self is a monster with sharp teeth!"  
Aoba teased and the other two gave a small chuckle.

After a little while, a figure flew out from behind the waterfall.

"What the-?" Amaya watched it soar over their heads and land back next to the waterfall.

"My inner self IS a monster!" Gai shouted, thinking he was still seeing what the Waterfall of Truth was showing him.

"Gai! Snap out of it!"

The figure did indeed look monstrous.  
Its blueish, grey skin shimmered with water. Eyes of evil and a mouth full of sharp teeth. What looked like gills were on his cheekbones.

Amaya and the others braced for battle.  
"That is one of the Akatsuki." Aoba announced. "Kisame."

"So you've heard of me." Kisame said as he stood.  
"I think it's time I go back and hand over the intel I got while hiding in that sword that the Eight Tails has."

"Like we would let you get away!"  
Amaya yelled, forming a crystal spear in her hand.

Kisame smiled."Impressive. But a little cliche don't you think? Spear. Shark." He gestured to him and Amaya.

"I will take care of this guy."  
Gai stepped in and charged.

The two engaged in battle, eventually leading their fight towards the sea.

Naruto, Bee and Yamato caught up with the others.  
Amaya, noticing Naruto's leg, rushed over to him.

"Naruto-Kun! Are you alright?"  
Naruto nodded.  
He told them that he managed to take control over the Nine Tails' chakra and how to use it like Killer Bee.

"I met my mother."  
Naruto smiled.  
Amaya was confused on how that was possible, but Naruto told her the story of what his parents went through and that the reason he was able to see them was before they died, they left some of their chakra in him, so that one day they would meet.

Amaya smiled and patted his head.  
"I'm glad you got to see her. Was she beautiful?"  
Naruto's grin widened. "Absolutely."

 

Distant booms from Gai's battle shook the island a little.  
"Shouldn't we help him?" Amaya asked.  
"No." Yamato instructed. "Gai has got this. He'll bring back the scroll that Kisame has. We won't let Madara get any word on where Naruto and Bee are located."

 

"What is that?"  
Motoi said, everyone looked up and seen what he was questioning.  
A blast went off in the distance of the sea. Water flying high up in the air.

"That's Gai's Eight Inner Gates attack...Hirudora!" Yamato shouted.  
The blast looked to be getting bigger and headed towards them.  
"The Hirudora has a wide blast radius, and it hits instantly. Brace yourselves!"

Amaya felt her footing slip and was almost carried off in the wind when Yamato grabbed her in time and held her tightly. "I got you."  
"Yamato..."

 

The wind subsided.  
Relaxing, Yamato let go of Amaya and made sure she could stand on her own.  
"I'm fine, thank you."

Shortly, Gai appeared with Kisame over his shoulder, dropping him in front of Yamato who used his Wood ninjutsu to confine him.

"If this goes well," Aoba stood before Kisame, "I'll be able to extract intel about the Akatsuki and its plans, as well as well as the identity of its leader."

Touching Kisame's head with one hand his own head with his other, Aoba used his ninjutsu to get any information.

After about ten minutes, a disgusting 'squishing' sound made its way to everyone's ears.

Aoba backed up as Kisame flailed and struggled through his bind; blood spewing from his mouth.  
"His tongue... He bit off his own tongue!"

Amaya turned and vomited from the gory scene she witnessed.

"He woke himself up to prevent me from extracting Intel."

Laughing, Kisame used what power he had left and broke free from Yamato's wooden bind.

"Capture him alive! We still need all we can get from him!"

Gai charged at Kisame but was blocked by a water prison Kisame out up around himself.

Summoning sharks, Kisame looked out at everyone staring at him.  
With one last sinister smile, the sharks inside the water prison surrounding him devoured his body.

Amaya's hand covered her own mouth, trying to suppress more of her stomach contents coming up.

It was no good, she threw up anyways.

 

When the water prison jutsu faded, there was nothing left of Kisame.

Gai grabbed the scroll that Kisame had on him to relay the information to Madara.

"We should see what he was going to send." Motoi pointed to the scroll.  
"Right." Gai grabbed and pulled the scroll open.

Water erupted from the inside and surrounded everyone in their own water prisons.  
"This was a trap to the enemy who opens the scroll!"  
"The water feels heavy."

More sharks appeared from the scroll and submerged themselves in the prisons.  
Except for one shark who grabbed the scroll and took off towards the sea, escaping.

"We'll be eaten!" Aoba screamed.

"No we won't."  
Amaya weaved signs with her hands, using her water ninjutsu to release them all from their prisons.

Gasping for air, everyone gave their thanks to her. Except Gai, who fell over exhausted from using the Inner Gates earlier.

Amaya smiled and then collapsed herself.  
"Mama-Chan!"  
Naruto and Yamato ran over.  
Yamato cradled her head in his lap.  
"Amaya! Are you Okay? Speak!"  
She was shaking.  
"I'm okay...Yam...ato."  
She fell unconscious.

 

When Amaya awoke, she noticed Yamato kneeling over her, his face filled with worry.  
"You're awake. Thank goodness."

Amaya tried to sit up, but she still felt shaky.  
"Food." She said. "I need food."

Pulling crackers out of a pack, Yamato handed them to her and helped her sit up.

 

After a few minutes, Amaya noticed that Naruto was missing.  
"Where is Naruto-Kun?"  
"Well, when we finally got to see what was inside the scroll, it said that there was to be another team made up of the giant animals on the island."  
Yamato crossed his legs.  
"Lady Tsunade said that Naruto would be in charge of that task, getting an ecological survey of them. He still thinks this is a super secret mission."

Amaya looked out at the others.  
Aobo and Motoi were talking and Gai was still on the ground, recovering from using the Inner Gates.

"Amaya..."

Amaya turned her head to look at Yamato, who was staring into her eyes.  
"I know."  
"Know what?"  
"That you're pregnant."

Amaya felt like her heart stopped. Her body becoming stiff as a board.  
"H-How? The only one who knows is-"  
"Sakura was worried about you. After you accepted the title of Jonin, she knew you would be sent to the war. She said she tried to talk you out of it but you wouldn't listen. She came to me, knowing I was taking Naruto to a safe location and begged me to take you with us."

Amaya was speechless.  
She thought she would join in the battle along side everyone else, but instead was forced into hiding without her knowing.

"I will keep it a secret."  
Yamato met her eyes again.  
"But sooner or later, you will have to tell everyone. You can't hide this for too much longer. Sakura told me you were about a month, but that was weeks ago. I assume that your are almost three months now. You'll start to show soon."

Amaya understood why he was so protective of her since they left the port.  
He knew about the baby and did everything he could to keep her safe.  
She turned her body towards him and gave him a hug.

Yamato was taken by surprise, but smiled and hugged her back.

"So since the enemy got away with the Intel, how are we going to relocate Bee and Naruto-Kun?"

Yamato stood up, helping Amaya stand as well.  
"While you were passed out, Motoi sent out a report to the Raikage about what happened. He said that we will be relocated, but remain on the island."

Amaya cocked her head.  
"'Remain on the island'? How does that work?"

A loud cry echoed through the trees, causing Amaya cover her ears.  
"The island is actually a giant turtle."  
Yamato laughed. "We're moving right now to a different location."

 

The animals moved single file into the tunnel.  
Naruto had managed to gather all of them and round them up in one of the caves to conduct his "ecological survey" he was tasked to do. 

Amaya stood at the top of the mouth of the cave and watched Naruto herd everyone inside.

"As long as there is a risk of the Akatsuki coming," Motoi muttered. "Taking refuge inside the giant turtle shell is a wise move."

"Naruto is really taking this mission seriously."  
Aoba said, Gai draped over his shoulder.

"It will be disastrous if Naruto finds out about the war."  
Yamato looked down and watched the animals slowly make their way inside.  
"He won't take the news quietly, he'd rush to the battlefield instead."

"We must prevent that at all cost."  
Amaya added.  
"After all, this is a war to protect Naruto-Kun."

 

Inside, Amaya watched Naruto take count of the giant beasts.  
Trying to identify each animal with gender and species.

When he couldn't find the gender of one armadillo, Naruto asked Bee to help him.  
The two argued back and forth. It was a little annoying, especially with Bee's rapping.

Looking to her left, Amaya noticed Motoi in a shocked state.  
Like he sensed something.  
"What's the matter?"

"Impossible! They've found out about this place already?"

Outside, the giant turtle cried out.  
Not just any cry, a painful cry.

The turtle shook violently.  
Everybody tried to stay on their feet, but the shaking was too much; everyone landed on their bottoms.  
"What's going on?" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, the turtle seemed to tilt, turning upside down.

 

Animals and humans started falling to the ceiling, which was now becoming the floor.  
"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Yamato quickly created a forest of trees to catch everyone before hitting the hard surface.

"Owww." Naruto whined.  
Amaya quickly turned away from the others and checked herself.  
After she confirmed she and the baby were fine, Amaya met up with the others.

"Ah! I knew it!" Naruto was standing in front of the armadillo, who now had its gender revealed.  
He grabbed his clipboard and recorded his information.

"This is no time to be doing an ecological survey!"  
Yamato yelled at Naruto.  
He had been kneeling next Gai who was still immobile.

"Calm down, Yamato."  
Amaya placed a hand on his back and whispered.  
"Remember, this is an S-Ranked mission."

"Something must have happened outside."  
Motoi looked towards Naruto and Bee.  
"But we have to keep fooling them. We cannot allow these two to leave this place. We have to deal with this ourselves."

 

Another tremor shook the island.  
"Damn it. What is going on outside?"  
Amaya muttered under her breath.

Naruto strolled up to them all.  
Everyone put on fake smiles while he approached. Except Amaya who looked a little worried.

"There's been a lot of tremors today."  
Yamato said nervously.  
"You're right!" Aoba added.  
"Still, this is too weird." Naruto stopped in front of them.  
"Can the world really turn upside down?"

Yamato laughed, "Well, it seems to be possible on this island."  
Amaya gave him a side glance.

"Oh really?" Naruto said skeptically.  
"I think I'm going to take a look outside."

"N-No!" Yamato said quickly. "You're on an important S-Rank mission, so stay focused."  
"Yeah, well, I'm just going to take a quick look outside."

Yamato's face suddenly turned scary as he got closer to Naruto.  
"It is a ninja's duty to see through his mission until completion! And this is a mission only you can accomplish."  
His face inched closer to Naruto's.  
"That's why you were selected. Do you understand, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He always for creeped out when Yamato made that face.

"We will go outside and take a look." Yamato continued. "That's the only way we can contribute here."

Amaya was getting annoyed by this lie.  
She knew Naruto wasn't this dense. 

"Okay!" Naruto shouted.  
Amaya's mouth fell open in disbelief. *WHAT?!*  
"I'm going to focus on my mission!"

Yamato, Aoba, Motoi and Amaya made their way towards the door.  
"No," Yamato stopped Amaya from following. "You stay here."  
"Like hell I will!" Amaya argued. "I am going to help! You tricked me and got me here, I'm at least going take down whatever this is!"

Knowing Amaya was stubborn, Yamato sighed and the two of them followed Aoba and Motoi outside.

 

Once on top of the now upside down island, the four saw a hooded man in a burgundy cloak.  
"Who is that?" Amaya questioned. "That's not what the Akatsuki wears."

Looking up, Aoba noticed another person, floating in the air.

"Don't come crawling out!"  
The woman shouted at them.  
"We told you that we would take care of this!"

"You're the Tsuchikage's granddaughter..."

 

The man in the cloak turned to them.  
"Perfect timing. You can take me to Naruto."

Amaya gritted her teeth, making a crystal sword from her hand.  
"That's not going to happen!"

Yamato looked to the man's side.  
"A snake? And that voice. Dont tell me you're..."

Amaya looked at Yamato.  
"Do you know him?"

Grinning, the man pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

Amaya froze.  
She had seen this man before, briefly.  
Years ago, when she moved to the Hidden Leaf, the village was attacked during the Chunin exams.  
She came face to face with a young man who was Orochimaru's right hand man.

This time, he looked completely different.  
More sinister and snake like.  
"Kabuto..."

"We meet again, Yamato." Kabuto hissed.  
His gaze drifted to Amaya and he took note of her sword.  
"What is this? I remember you. Except the last I saw you, you didn't have this different chakra about you. Interesting."

Amaya gripped her sword tighter.  
"Amaya..." Yamato said. "Don't lose your composure."

"I'll send him your way!" Shouted the flying woman.  
She used a water ninjutsu and aimed it at this substance that was on the ground.  
Mixed, the water made the substance like cement.

Kabuto tried to dodge but got stuck in it, immobilizing his feet.

A few extra shots of the quicklime and Kabuto was covered.

"All right!" Aboa pumped his first. "You're ours! I'll extract intel out of you!"

Yamato sprouted a wood pillar out of his hand towards Kabuto.  
Aoba walked across it, avoiding the wet cement below.

 

"Kabuto, how you've fallen."  
Aboard crouched down in front of him.  
"You've become just like Orochimaru."  
Kabuto grinned.  
"Never mind me. Just make sure you don't fall off."

"Aoba!"  
Amaya yelled.  
"Concentrate!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay."  
Turning back his head to Kabuto, Aoba continued.  
"You know that I'm from the Intel Division, don't you? I'm going to take a look and see everything that's happened to you."

Aoba reached out his hand to Kabuto's head.  
Amaya looked closer and noticed the grin across Kabuto's face.  
"Aoba!"

Too late.  
Kabuto's jaw twisted unnaturally. Widening larger, larger, larger.  
Out of the mouth came a snake-like head and charged at Aoba.

"He molted?!"  
Yamato was shocked, watching the Snake-Kabuto speed towards them.  
"Motoi, Amaya, move!"  
Two more wood pillars came from Yamato's side, pushing Motoi and Amaya away from him and out of range for Kabuto.

Landing on her bottom, Amaya looked up in time to see Snake-Kabuto swallow Yamato into his mouth.  
"YAMATO!"

Amaya sprang to her feet and chased the beast.  
She wove her hands, using her Crystal Jutsu to rain sharp crystal knives down on him.

Kabuto dodged them with quick speed then stopped.  
Amaya skidded to a stop herself just a few feet away.

"Crystal Style: Razor Lotus!"  
Sharp crystal lotus petals flew towards Kabuto, which he again, dodged with ease.  
"Damn it!"

"Crystal Jutsu, eh?"  
Kabuto slithered back and forth.  
"Just like Guren. You can be of importance to me."

Amaya growled with annoyance.  
Kabuto turned towards the turtle island's head; Amaya followed.

Quickly, she lost sight of Kabuto. But what she found was disturbing.

A giant purple snake had itself wrapped around the turtles neck.

Standing there, Amaya didn't notice Kabuto creep up from behind.

"Look out!"

Amaya faintly heard Kurotsuchi shout from above.  
Turning around, she watched as Kabuto's mouth opened wide and swallowed her.

Kabuto quickly slithered to the giant snake and hid in its nose.  
The snake and Kabuto vanished into thin air, leaving no traces behind.

 

Everything was cold. Moisture could be detected all around.  
Amaya and Yamato crashed to the stone floor, grunting as they took in the pain.

Opening her eyes, Amaya took a quick look.  
A cave. They were in some cave.  
"Yamato, are you okay?"  
Yamato didn't reply, but the look on his face told her that he was in pain.

Footsteps sounded towards them and then stopped.  
"These presents you brought are very different than what I expected."

Amaya's eyes widened.  
*That voice!*  
Looking up, she saw Madara in front of her.

"You're right." Kabuto said.  
Amaya struggled to sit up but found that her hands were bound behind her. Yamato was in the same position.  
Kabuto gestured to Yamato. "This one is the Nine Tails' gaurdian, and he also possesses highly classified Intel. Furthermore, I can use him to make Zetsu and the others much stronger."

Amaya kept struggling under her bind, looking at some figure that was halfway in the ground.  
"Ew."  
The white part of Zetsu looked offended at Amaya's comment.

Madara took a couple steps to Amaya and knelt down.  
"You."  
He grabbed her face to make her look at him.  
"I remember you."

Amaya tossed her head, trying to get out of his hand.  
"Don't touch me, creep!"  
Madara chuckled.  
"Feisty. I like that."

"She is a Crystal Jutsu user."  
Kabuto informed.  
"I thought she would be a good replacement for the one I lost."

Madara didn't take his eyes off of her.  
"I knew you were special; When I sensed it back in the Land of Iron. Kabuto,"  
"Hm?"  
"You may not have her. She will stay with me."

"W-What? What do you mean? I want her for experiments!"  
"But I have a better plan for her."  
Madara let Amaya's face go and grabbed the back of her uniform, pulling her up to her feet.  
"You use that one to make Zetsu stronger, as promised."

Kabuto growled, annoyed.

"I'm not going with anyone!"  
Amaya yelled.  
She crouched and brought up her leg to take a shot at Madara's head.  
"What?"  
Her foot went right through.  
"That won't work on me."  
Madara went behind her and knocked her out.  
When Amaya fell limp, he grabbed her and used his teleportation jutsu to disappear.

 

/K/

Kakashi strolled around the streets of the Cloud Village.  
All the Shinobi from the Leaf, Mist, Stone, Sand and Cloud gathered to prepare for the War at hand.  
Differences between the villages were put aside to align everyone for the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Coming up to the Raikage's mansion, Kakashi overheard a couple of Cloud ninja whispering to each other.

"I heard that they had to relocate the island that the Eight and Nine Tails were on." 

Kakashi stopped to listen.

"The Akatsuki found the island and attacked, causing the Tsuchikage to carry the island to a new location."

Kakashi froze in shock.  
The island was attacked?  
*Amaya!*  
Just as he was about to turn and meet with Tsunade for more information about this new location, the Cloud ninja continued their whispering.

"Two of the Leaf Shinobi were taken."

*WHAT!*

Kakashi moved so fast the Cloud ninja didn't see him until he was right in his face.  
"What did you say?!"

"W-What?"  
Kakashi grabbed the man's uniform and shook him.  
"You said that two ninjas were kidnapped! Who were they?!"

"I-I-I don't know." The ninja was scared.  
"This is just what I heard."  
Letting go, Kakashi rushed to the Raikage's office.

 

The door flew open.

Tsunade turned and saw a panting and worried Kakashi in the doorway.  
"Kakashi..."

"Lady Tsunade...the two Leaf Shinobi..."

Tsunade closed her eyes and bowed her head.

That was all Kakashi needed to confirm the worst.

"Yamato and Amaya were taken by Kabuto, according to what Aoba reported to us."  
Tsunade slowly walked over to Kakashi, who fell to his knees.  
"Kabuto captured Yamato and Amaya went after him. Upon finding out about Amaya's Crystal Jutsu, Kabuto turned his attention and captured her as well."

*Why...Why does everyone I love get taken away from me?*

"Kakashi."  
The Raikage growled. "You are one of the Five captains of a unit. You must set aside your personal feelings and concentrate on the War."

"Fool!" Tsunade snapped.  
"One of the Leaf that were taken was his wife!"  
The Raikage huffed but then took in small sympathy.

"He's right." Kakashi muttered.  
Tsunade turned back to Kakashi who slowly rose to his feet.  
"What?"  
"Amaya and Yamato were taken as prisoners. Although its causing me pain that Yamato is being used, its the fear of losing Amaya, that's the worse."

Standing fully straight, Kakashi looked at each one of the Kage's in the face.  
"I will get them back. Even if I have to die trying."

 

/A/

When Amaya came to, she felt cold steel on her cheek.  
Without thinking, she brought her hand up to her head.  
*My hands!*  
They weren't tied anymore, but when her vision became clearer, she seen that she was in a cage.  
"What the-?"

 

Her surroundings were about the same.  
A cold, damp and dark lair.  
The cage that held her sat in the middle of one of the caves corridors.  
The cage was large enough for Amaya to fully stand and walk around a little.

Weaving signs, Amaya tried all her ninjutsu on her prison.  
Nothing happened.  
*Damn it!*

Strolling up to bars, Amaya wrapped a hand around one.  
The bars sparked to life and electrocuted her hand, scorch marks printed themselves on her palm.

Squeezing her hand into a fist, Amaya cursed Madara with everything she had.  
He must have placed a jutsu on the prison to suppress her chakra flow and prevent her from escaping.

Amaya fell to her bottom and crossed her legs.  
Without any tools or ninjutsu, there was no way out of this cell.

She had no idea where Yamato was taken either.  
She briefly heard Madara say that Kabuto could have him to make this Zetsu being stronger.  
Tears fell from Amaya's eyes as she hugged her knees.

 

Time felt like nothing to Amaya.  
Since she had woken up in the cell, no one came to visit her or check on her to see if she was awake.

Alone, she had only her thoughts to occupy her, and she only thought about one thing: Kakashi.

Where was he? Was he okay? Did the war start already?  
The questions kept coming non-stop.  
Closing her eyes, she imagined her love in her minds eye.

Kakashi's sliver hair, down from its usual position from his headband.  
His almond shaped eyes, looking upon her lovingly.  
His mask that he wore was covering his face, until Amaya willed herself to remove it and look onto his features.  
The beauty mark that sat just below his mouth on his left side.

Even in her mind, Amaya couldn't picture a more beautiful man.

The projection of Kakashi sat down and extended his legs, a motion for Amaya to come and sit with him.

Feeling like she was floating, she strolled to him and sat between his legs, leaning back that she cuddled into his chest.

It felt real. The arms Kakashi wrapped around her held her tightly.  
"Amaya..."  
That sounded real too. Amaya tilted her head up to look at his face, which again was covered in his mask. His headband appeared as well.  
"I will find you. I wont let you go."

Tears formed, making Amaya's eye glisten.  
Bringing up her hand, she placed if on Kakashi's face and willed a smile.  
"Kakashi...I'm okay."  
Amaya looked down and rubbed her belly. "We're both okay."

 

That was it. The Kakashi in her imagination faded away into the darkness.

Amaya's eyes opened slowly and she smiled. She knew Kakashi wouldn't give up. He would run head first into a storm if it meant getting her back into his arms.

 

The sound of slow footsteps could be heard down the corridor, breaking Amaya's thoughts.

Standing up quickly, her hand went behind her back to the small pack she kept her weapons in, only to find nothing there.  
Of course they weren't. She had been stripped of all weapons. Her hand just instinctively went for them.  
Standing her ground, Amaya prepared for whoever was approaching.

 

"Who is there?"  
A voice called from the shadows.  
Amaya squinted to try and see who it was, the voice oddly familiar.  
"I heard Madara had a prisoner."

The shadowed figure took a few more steps towards the cage, illuminating himself in the light.

Amaya's eyes went wide with shock when she saw who was standing in front of her.  
His dark hair, the same as it was four years ago. The shape of that brooding mouth. His eyes were covered in bandages.  
"Sasuke...Uchiha..."

 

"Tch." Sasuke positioned himself in a battle stance. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Sasuke...its me. Amaya."

Sasuke relaxed his body. "Amaya? Amaya Tetsu?"  
Amaya closed her eyes and nodded but then remembered that Sasuke couldn't see her. "Yes."

"You're Madara's prisoner?"  
"Kabuto captured me and Yamato. I tried to attack Madara but failed and got knocked out. I woke up in this cage."  
Amaya's eyes turned misty as she looked at how Sasuke had grown up.

"He must have a good reason for it."  
Sasuke took a couple more steps towards her and stopped.  
"Sasuke, what happened to your eyes?"  
"It doesn't concern you."

Amaya stepped back away from the bars.  
She remembered what everyone said about how Sasuke had turned cold and violent.

"Of all the things you have done...why? Why still go on this way? Is this really the path Itachi would have wanted you to take?"  
"Don't you speak of Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. "You have no right talking about Itachi like you knew him!"  
"Madara told me what had happened!"  
Amaya yelled back.  
"How he was manipulated. He did what he did to save you! Yet you're still bent on revenge."

Amaya pulled back her attitude and spoke softly. "Just...come home. There are people who love you that are waiting for you to return."

Sasuke scoffed with laughter. "You sound just like Naruto. But of course why wouldn't you sound like him, you spent all your time doting on him. Like he was your child."  
"Sasuke..."  
"You felt sorry for him because he didn't have any parents so you stepped in and took the role. He wasn't the only one who had no parents."  
"Don't make this about me, Sasuke. Are you upset that you didn't get the attention you craved?"  
"If you were so devoted to helping orphans, how come I never got anything from you!"

"Damn it, I tried!" Amaya exclaimed. More tears fell from her eyes.  
"I tried so hard but you wouldn't let me in!"  
Sasuke didn't say anything so Amaya continued.  
"I lost my family too. My father was killed in the last war, my mother died from an incurable disease and my brother passed from injuries he had gotten from a mission. Don't act like you're the only person in the world that went through tragedy.

"When you and the rest of your team saved me from those horrible men, I knew that each of you were special."

"Hmph."

"I feel like I failed you." Amaya's voice broke. "I knew I couldn't replace any of your parents, but for you to have the feeling of someone who cared was something I tried to do."

Amaya wrapped her arms around her belly, as if trying to embrace her unborn child.  
"If I failed with you, how could I succeed with my own child?"

 

Sasuke turned to leave.

Amaya didn't bother to watch him walk away. "Think of what's right, Sasuke. If that's even possible anymore."

 

/K/

 

The first day of the war turned into night.

Casualties equaled in both sides by the end of the day.  
The enemy so far consisted of clones of the white part of Zetsu and reanimated corpses of old friends and foes and Kage's.

Kakashi's group dealt with a mix between Zetsu and the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, sealing away a couple of them.  
They were being controlled by whoever and summoned them.  
Once the sun had set, the reanimations had stopped and returned to their coffins.

 

The allied Shinobi took the time and rested; taking turns on watch.

Kakashi watched Lee return to his post with Sai. He had asked him about the Sealing Jutsu that Sai was to perform and help him in anyway he could.  
So he told him about what Sai had to do and for Lee to just protect him while her performed it.

 

Sitting on a tree limb with his back resting against the trunk, Kakashi returned to his book, but had a hard time concentrating.

He kept thinking about Amaya.

Where she could be; If she was safe.  
He longed to hold her in his arms.  
Closing his eye, he conjured up Amaya into his mind.

Her long, brown hair was tied up into a loose ponytail.  
Eyes so green that it brought a forest to shame.  
A smile that brightened any room she entered.

The imagined Amaya walked up to him so gracefully, like an angel, and sat down between his legs. Leaning her back into him.

She felt so real.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
"Amaya..." He whispered, his breath on her hair.  
"I will find you. I won't let you go."

The Amaya that he saw in his mind tilted her head up, placed her hand on his face and smiled. Not genuine, but it still lit a fire in Kakashi's heart.  
"Kakashi..." She said. "I am okay."  
Her attention went to her stomach and she rubbed her belly. "We're both okay."

 

Kakashi's eye shot open.  
He was still sitting against the tree but Amaya was nowhere to be found.  
He thought about what he had just seen.

*We're both okay*  
Amaya's voice echoed in his head.  
Could he just have imagined that?  
Was it actually true?

How would he know if what he saw was really real?  
When he held Amaya in his arms, it had felt so life-like.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Pakkun appeared before his master.

"Pakkun. Is there anyway you can summon Amaya to you? I heard the Toads did it with Naruto, they used a reverse summoning to get him."

Pakkun bowed his head.  
"We tried to when we learned that she was taken. Bisuke felt a disturbance in Amaya's chakra and tried to get to her. Something is blocking her for using any ninjutsu."

Kakashi stood up and punched the tree trunk with frustration.  
"Damn it!"

"Since I'm here, you should summon the others." Pakkun stood on all fours. "We can look for her. We all have her scent."

Kakashi nodded and called upon the rest of his Ninken.  
He instructed them to scatter and search for Amaya. Any sign of her would prove useful.

Sitting back down, Kakashi thought about what Amaya had done in his mind; when she focused on her stomach.  
If she was pregnant, why wouldnt she tell him right away?

Everything clicked when he thought back the last few months.  
Her eating habits during their mission to the Land of Iron had increased.  
Before that, she had gotten sick when they were helping rebuild the village after Pain's attack.

Was that when everything started?  
He needed more information. Who could he ask? If she we're carrying a child, did she keep it from everybody?

Kakashi's head started to hurt with questions he didnt have answers to.  
Right now, he had to focus on the war.  
Once this was over, he would rescue Amaya wherever she was.


	16. Start a Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the war has started and-
> 
> Okay you know what? Don't expect anything from this chapter. I have been stuck on this for 3 and a half months and I know its already shit.  
> Ive skipped and switched things because I was getting extremely frustrated with it. This War Arc is the worst with its fillers and I had forgotten a bunch of things. So, this is what chapter 16 will be. Chapter 17 will hopefully be better since I'm breaking through this writers block.
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Start a Riot- BANNERS

/A/

It wasn't too long after Sasuke had left when Madara finally showed up.  
Amaya stared him down as he sauntered up to the bars that held her in.

Looking to her hand, Madara noticed a couple of burn marks.  
"Touched the bars, didn't you?"

Silence.

Shrugging, Madara continued to talk to her.  
"The war started, if you were curious. Been a day already."

"Where is Yamato." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.  
Amaya's expression remained hard. Even though she was scared, she wasn't going to show it in front of him.

"Is he really your main concern right now?"  
Madara squinted his eyes, the only facial features visible behind the mask he wore.  
"You should be more concerned about yourself."

A plate of sad looking food appeared in Amaya's prison next to her feet.  
Amaya flicked her eyes back and forth from it and Madara.

"I know about your little situation. I got all the information I need from you and that Wood user."

Amaya shifted uncomfortably.  
While she was knocked out, Madara had infiltrated her mind and got damn near every little bit of knowledge from her.

"The food is safe. My apologies that it isn't elaborate." Such a snarky comment.

"What do you want with me?" Amaya questioned.  
"You said something about using Yamato, but what do I have to do with anything?"

"I'm using the Wood user for his cells. He is the only one that can use that jutsu and it has helped me power up a full army of white Zetsu. Granted, after the first day of this war I lost half of them. But the other side lost half of their army as well."

Amaya stood shocked. So many fatalities just after one day.  
She wondered if anyone she knew was dead already.

"As for you,"  
Madara pointed.  
"I tend to use you as a pawn."

"For what?"

Madara crossed his arms.  
"When we first met back in the Land of Iron, I took interest in you. You had something special that I could not pin point. When Kakashi's hand lit up with more lightning, I noticed there was a bond between you two. Now I can see what that bond is. I'm surprised, actually, that Kakashi decided to marry. I didn't think he had it in him. Let alone get you pregnant."

Amaya squinted her eyes, trying her hardest to figure out what Madara was getting at.  
"And this involves you how?"

"Years ago, there was a time were Kakashi was a strict, play by the rules ninja. He didn't care about others."  
Madara paced.  
"There was an incident that led to the death of his friend and comrade, who changed Kakashi's way of thinking for others. But little did he know that the friend he thought he lost wasn't actually dead and was saved.

Time passed and his friend regained his strength and was guided to where Kakashi was. When he got there, he witnessed Kakashi kill his comrade with his Lightning Blade."

Amaya stood as she listen to Madara tell the tale she had heard before.  
Rin, Kakashi's old teammate, had put herself in front of the attack Kakashi aimed at an enemy during the war with the Hidden Mist. She was then killed by Kakashi's hand.

Madara's shoulders slumped a little and then he balled his hands into fists.  
"When Kakashi passed out, I ran to her..."

"Huh?" Amaya's interest in the story perked up.

"I loved Rin. And to see her die at the hand of my friend..."

"Wh-" Amaya got closer to the bars of her cell, just enough to avoid a shock. "You loved her? Aren't you like, 150 years old? Unless..."

She gasped in disbelief.

"You...you are not Madara Uchiha."

A small chuckle left his mouth as Madara pulled the mask off his face.

"You're...Obito...Uchiha!"

When Obito locked eyes with Amaya at her realization, he quickly put her under a sleep genjutsu.   
Amaya fell with a thump and Obito used his sharingan to hide her away in his Kamui.

 

 

[K]

 

Kakashi and Gai jumped through the trees, branch to branch to get to the location of Naruto and Bee.

The two jinjuriki made their way off the island and pursued to the battlefield to help in the war.

After everyone's group was finished with the white Zetsu and the reanimated corpses, they were told to assist Naruto and Bee.

"I wonder what happened to the Reanimation Jutsu." Gai said out loud. "We were fighting them and then all of a sudden they disintegrated and returned back to their normal state. Someone must have stopped it."

Kakashi gave no response.

Looking to his right, Gai noticed that Kakashi was thinking about something else.  
"Kakashi...you have something else on your mind."

"Gai...when you were traveling with Amaya to the island, did you notice anything...different about her?"

"Different?" Gai thought back to when they were all on the boat. They sailed for about a month and within that time period, he had noticed something off about her.  
"Now that you mention it, she was seasick a lot. She also had brought loads more food with her when we stopped at ports. She even had a 'ramen race' with Naruto. Why?"

"I think...Amaya is pregnant."

"WHA-?!" Gai was in such shock from Kakashi's words that he lost focus and slammed into a tree trunk.  
Regaining composure, he caught back up to Kakashi.  
"H-how would you know something like that?"

"A few months ago, we got married."

"Wait, wait. Married? Since when did you two-"

"I'll tell you some other time." Kakashi cut him off from all of Gai's questions and told him about the dream he had. That he had held Amaya in her arms and that she had made a comment that 'they were both safe'. "It felt so real. Like we had connected to each other that moment."

Gai turned serious. "Then more the reason to get her back."  
Kakashi turned his head to his friend, who donned a determined look. He knew he could count on him.

They continued their way to Naruto's location, but not without a small laugh from Gai.  
"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked.  
"Heh, I guess you win on getting the girl, rival."  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. That was one rival battle Gai was never going to win.

 

"Amazing!" Gai shouted when they arrived at Naruto's location.  
What they saw was the two jinjuriki and their respected Tailed Beast working side by side in a battle with the masked Madara, at least who they thought was Madara.

During the pursuit to the new battlefield, the Allied Shinobi were informed that a reanimated version of Madara was in a lock battle with the Five Kage and that this masked Madara was somebody else.

Masked Madara launched an attack towards Naruto, which Kakashi and Gai caught in time to reflect.  
"Kakashi Sensei!"  
"We're here to assist you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his acceptance.   
Now there we're four against one.  
Masked Madara balled his fists in rage.  
"Of all people..."

Attack after attack flew at one another. Naruto used his newly acquired chakra from the Nine Tails and he an Bee raged forward with their super attacks.

One attack, especially, flew at Masked Madara and broke his mask over one side of his face. Exposing who he really was.

"What the-"

Naruto jumped back to Kakashi's and Gai's position on the battlefield.  
"Who are you?!"

"Heh heh heh."  
Masked Madara chuckled. "You could almost call me a ghost."  
His hand rose up and slowly removed the mask he had been wearing.

When Kakashi saw his features, he froze in shock. Gai was also recognizing the man in front of them.  
"Kakashi...is that...?"

"O...Obito...?"

"Hello, Kakashi."

"How are y-. You were..."

"Long story short, I was saved that day. Wasn't really dead."

Obito told the story on how he was saved by the White Zetsu and taken to Madara, who was just clinging to life from the First Hokage's cells from the Gedo Statue.  
When Madara finally died, Obito took his persona and traveled around for years. Trying to make Madara's plan a reality.

"Kakashi..." Obito purred. "You took my love away from me that day, when you killed Rin. You caused me so much pain from that moment. But now,"  
Obito stepped back a little and in front of him, a swirling vortex appeared.

Kakashi braced himself for whatever Obito was going to attack him with...but when he saw what appeared on the ground, just meters away, he tensed up.

Amaya laid at Obito's feet, unconscious.

"Mama-Chan!"

"Not to worry...yet..." Obito pulled up his hand and released Amaya from her slumber.

When she woke, Amaya's vision was blurred. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound as well.  
"Where...am...I?"

Obito grabbed her and pulled her up, holding her with one arm.  
Amaya took in all the destruction around her. What used to be a forest was now leveled to rock and dirt.  
Her eyes fell to the people in front of her.  
Naruto, Bee, Gai and... "KAKASHI!"

Obito held her tighter. "No no no. You're not going anywhere."

Just then, the reanimated Madara appeared next to Obito.  
"I knew you would be stubborn enough to resist the reverse Reanimation Jutsu." Obito muttered.

When the reanimated corpses started to go back to their original state, Madara was the only one strong enough to stop it from happening to him.  
After his battle with the Five Kage, he joined Obito to the main battlefield. "Who is that?" He gestured to Amaya.  
"Payback." Obito simply said.

Meanwhile, on Kakashi's side, Kakashi was frozen in so much shock from everything that had just unfolded in front of him.  
"Kakashi!" Gai shouted. "Focus! If you let all your emotions run you, we won't be able to come up with a plan to save her!"

"Let Mama-Chan go!" Naruto yelled. He too was getting too worked up.

"That goes for you too, Naruto!"

"Must hurt. Seeing the one you love in such danger." Obito taunted. "I wonder? What will hurt you the most?"  
Pulling out a knife, Obito rested the blade on Amaya's throat. "A quick slice? Or..."  
Obito lowered his right arm and hovered the knife at Amaya's stomach. "A slow bleed out? Either way, both of them die."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched Obito threaten Amaya's life. And not just her life either.

"Oh, thats right!" Obito brought up his left hand and caressed Amaya's cheek. "You never told him about the baby."

"Baby?" Naruto tilted his head.  
"Amaya-Chan is pregnant, you idiot." Kurama, the Nine-Tailed beast, growled.  
"Your sensei is the baby's father."  
"Wha-?!"  
Naruto started babbling with the questions but no one paid him any mind.

Amaya looked straight at Kakashi. She could see the pain running through him that she kept this secret without telling him.

"You're so dramatic." Madara scoffed. "Come on, lets get project Infinite Tsukuyomi going."

Madara and Obito had started this war to create a dream world by using the moon to put everyone under a genjutsu.  
They had to get all nine of the Tailed Beasts to awaken the Ten Tails to make their plan successful.

 

"Kurama..." Naruto growled. "We need to get Mama-Chan back."  
"Lead the way." Kurama agreed. "I've always thought fond of her."

 

/A/  
Naruto, cloaked in Kurama's chakra, ran full force with Bee and the Eight-Tails towards Obito.  
Madara jumped to the side and summoned the Gedo Statue used to revive the Ten-Tails to perform this super genjutsu.

The blow from Naruto and Bee separated Amaya from Obito's hold and she flew in the opposite direction.

Rocks, in all various sizes, flew everywhere.   
Amaya was still bound at her hands and feet, it was hard to avoid them.  
Her chakra wasn't suppressed anymore but without being able to weave signs, she was useless. And the use of her legs were out of the question too. When it all came down to it, she was screwed.

Sitting up, Amaya saw a gigantic boulder flying right at her.  
Panic ran through her veins and she tried her best to scoot herself back from its path.  
Not being able to move fast enough, she watched as it came to her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. 

"Amaya!"

Amaya opened her eyes and watched as Gai came flying in and exploded the boulder with a swift kick.  
She may have been saved from being crushed by a rock, but the debris from its explosion still got to her; a piece of boulder hit her in the head.

Blood streamed from Amaya's head.  
"Amaya! Can you hear me?" Gai shouted. He had pulled Amaya away from the rocks and away from the battle happening in front of them.

"I'm...dizzy."  
Amaya brought up her hand to her head then realized her hands weren't tied anymore. Same with her feet, but a new pain shot up her left leg.  
"Son of a bitch!"

"You got hit in the head and your leg. I believe your leg is broken."

Amaya gritted her teeth. "Kakashi...where is Kakashi?"

Following his gaze, Amaya looked out at where Gai was looking.

Kakashi was in a lock battle with Obito.  
When Amaya thought Kakashi had the upper hand, Obito started using his Kamui and the two were sucked in; vanished from sight.

"KAKASHI!" 

Amaya's vision became blurry at the loss of blood from her head wound and the pain in her leg.  
"Amaya! Hang in there!"

Gai's words sounded muffled as everything around her went silent and dark, slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

Muffled voices and booms was all Amaya could hear. Her eyelids struggled to open to take in her surroundings.  
She could have swore she heard familiar with voices calling to her.

Managing to get her eyes half open, Amaya saw a pink blur hovering over her.

"Amaya-San..."

Amaya knew the voice. "S...Sakura..."

Sakura sighed a heavy breath of relief. "Thank goodness! You have been out for a while."

Amaya sat up with Sakura's help and looked around.  
It was still night; the moon hanging overhead above what looked like a giant tree with a flowery canopy.  
"What...what happened?"

Looking grim, Sakura informed her what happened while she was unconscious.

There were battles back and forth between Madara and the Tailed Beasts. Naruto and Killer Bee along side of them.  
Sakura also informed her about the death of both Shikamaru and Ino's fathers back at the headquarters where them and other sensory type ninjas were stationed.  
Another death was one of Sakura's classmates and Hinata Hyuga's cousin, Neji Hyuga.

Amaya bowed her head and shed tears over their deaths. They were excellent Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

 

When she looked back up, she saw a familiar face. One who had accepted her to live in Konoha 4 years ago. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Lord Third?" Amaya questioned. Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru years ago during the Chunin Exams, leading to the one of many times the Hidden Leaf Village was attacked.

"All the Hokages' have been reanimated." Sakura informed.  
"Orochimaru is alive too. Somehow he wasn't really dead."

This was all too much to take in, Amaya felt sick.

"Sasuke is here as well."

"Huh? Sasuke?" Amaya remembered how he looked and how his cold attitude ran up her spine. "I don't understand."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't really either. He and Naruto are fighting against Madara."

"Kakashi...where is Kakashi?!"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

Amaya shifted her legs under her despite the pain from her broken left leg. "I have to find him. I have to get to him."

"Amaya-San, please," Sakura gently tried to restrain her from getting up. "You can't stand by yourself. You are in no shape to move."

Grunting, Amaya wove her hands and created a crutch out of crystal. Leaning to test its weight, Amaya wobbled ahead.  
"Amaya-San!"

Amaya ignored her.

She was about to get a couple strides further when Tsunade stepped in her path.

"Amaya Hatake. You are to stay here. Don't you think for an instant I am not angry with you. How you hid your pregnancy when I promoted you to Leaf Jonin. If it wasn't for Sakura informing me, you would have been on these lines. But because she told me, I sent you with Naruto to the island to keep you all safe."

"And look how that turned out." Amaya said bitterly. After she said that, she regretted her tone. Tsunade had just started to trust Amaya for missions and even promoted her.   
"I'm sorry, lady Tsunade."

Tsunade went back and stood next to Lord Third without any more words to her.

"Amaya-San..." Sakura put her hand on Amaya's shoulder.  
"Sakura...is...the Baby okay?"  
"It is." Sakura said with a small smile. "Its gonna be a fighter, with what you are going through."

A rumble started beneath their feet, catching them all by surprise.  
Sakura's grip on Amaya became tighter, trying to prevent her from falling over.

Approaching them was an enormous statue with a countless number of arms.  
Atop was a White Zetsu with a mask similar to the one Obito wore when he was Madara.

"What is that?" The Third Hokage yelled out.

The White Zetsu sent out attacks at the Allied Shinobi all around the statue.  
Each one narrowly missing Amaya and Sakura.

Shortly after, Gaara, Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, appeared from the distance with Naruto.  
Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto, laying on the sand Gaara used to transport him here. He was still.

"Naruto-Kun! Gaara, what happened?!" Amaya tried to get to them but stumbled.  
Sakura ran past her and reached them first.

"Naruto fought hard against Madara," Gaara informed. "The Tailed Beasts' chakra was pulled out of him. Before he was captured, the Nine-Tails told me to bring him to the Fourth Hokage. But I must ask you, Sakura, to come with me."

Sakura understood. Once a Tailed Beast was pulled from their jinjuriki, the human will ultimately die.  
It happened to Gaara himself, until Naruto and others saved him and brought him back to life with the help of an old friend.

Sakura hopped onto the sand that Naruto was on and started her medical ninjutsu on him. He barely had a pulse.

"Sakura,"

Sakura looked back and saw Amaya's eyes filled with tears.

"Please...don't let him die."

Holding back tears herself, Sakura nodded. Assuring Amaya that she would not fail, then they were off.

 

More attacks came from the White Zetsu.  
Tsunade stepped in front of Amaya, who was still sitting on the ground, to protect her from anything that came at her.

Then everything got quiet.

The 'booms' from the attacks were silenced; only the tail wind of them were left.  
"What's going on?" Tsunade muttered.  
Everyone around them looked to each other in confusion.

A flash of light surrounded them; almost blinding.  
What was once night, suddenly seemed like day.

Amaya shielded the light with her arm.  
"What is this?"

"I guess there is no need for this disguise anymore."  
The White Zetsu that was attacking them, suddenly detached itself from the human body it was using. Revealing a familiar face.

In shock, Amaya yelled out his name. "YAMATO!"  
Her voice went un-reached as she suddenly felt like she had no control over herself anymore. Her head tilted upwards towards to moon.  
It was so bright, she couldn't look away.  
Blinking once, Amaya's eyes changed from the beautiful green they were, to the same rinnegan as Madara's.

"What...is...happening...?"

Sprouting out of the ground were massive tree trunks.  
In no time at all, the branches from the trees extended to each Allied Shinobi around it and started wrapping them inside a cocoon, pulling them up to the trunks where they hung.

The branches started around Amaya's feet until they finally wrapped around her head, covering her in complete darkness.

Infinite Tsukuyomi had finally taken a hold on the world.


	17. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that Chapter 17 would be better than chapter 16? I lied.
> 
> Again, writers block and life got in my way and this was the result.
> 
> Luckily, this is looking like this story is coming to an end and I can move on with a new project.
> 
> To all that have actually liked my crap, thanks!
> 
> Song:  
> Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Megan Trainor

/K/

It seemed like everything happened so fast.  
When Kakashi was sucked in by Obito's kamui, he and Obito instantly fought.  
Blow after blow they took. One attack from Obito resulted in Kakashi getting hit across his torso.

Obito had vanished from kamui to rejoin in the battle with Madara, only to be found out he was being used as a pawn in Madara's plan, was attacked and left for dead.

Kakashi regained his strength enough to use his own kamui to go back to the battlefield where, in short, found Black Zetsu attached to the left side of Obito's body; keeping him partially alive.

Looking around, Kakashi noticed that the fourth Hokage, his Sensei and Naruto's father, Minato, was standing behind him.  
"Wait!" Minato had shouted when Kakashi tackled Obito.  
Minato had stopped him from advancing his attack on his friend and informed him that Obito had some sort of wake up call and was now willing to help them anyway he could.

 

Using what little strength he had, Obito restrained the Black Zetsu from getting Obito's left eye that possessed the Rinnegan.  
Madara needed the eye to make his plan into reality.

A little while later, Gaara had shown up with Sakura and a barely alive Naruto.

To try and correct mistakes, Obito had used his kamui on himself, bringing Naruto and Sakura with him where he transplanted the other half of the Nine Tails' chakra into Naruto. Ultimately saving him.

Naruto had returned to Kakashi and Minato, leaving Obito to beg Sakura to destroy his left eye before Madara could get it.

Hesitating, Sakura held the kunai knife in her shaking hands. She felt like she couldn't do it.  
She was about to thrust the knife forward when Madara appeared and lunged at them.  
Obito, using his original right eye, transported Sakura out of harm's way and back with the others.

When she arrived, Sakura noticed that Sasuke had shown up as well.

After being with his reanimated brother, Itachi, Sasuke had learned what had happened and all the secrets from the past.  
Itachi had convinced his younger brother to aide in the battle to stop Madara. 

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto rushed to her. "Where is Obito?"

As if no time at all, Madara returned from kamui with both eyes sporting the Rinnegan and a lifeless Obito at his feet.

"Now," Madara said maliciously, "Project Infinite Tsukuyomi can take place!"

In an instant, a flash of light overcame the battlefield. Night had looked like day.

Sasuke used his Susano'o to cover himself, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi; protecting them all from the genjutsu casted upon the world.

"We can't leave here." Sasuke informed. "If we do, we too will be under the genjutsu. My Susano'o is the only thing protecting us."

"So, your saying everyone outside is under it already?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his confirmation.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the realization that Amaya was out there, being sucked in by the genjutsu. "Amaya!"

"Kakashi-Sensei! No!" Sakura held him back from exiting their protective barrier. "If you go out there, you'll be affected too! Don't rush out without thinking what we must do first!"

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Mama-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei are married." Naruto informed. "They are expecting a child together. I just found out about it not too long ago myself."

Sasuke looked to his former teacher and how upset he was. He was so concerned for her safety that he was willing to rush out to her despite being put under the genjutsu himself.

He remembered the conversation he had with Amaya back at old base Obito had used.  
*If I failed with you, how could I succeed with my own child?*

Sasuke never thought anything of that sentence, but after Naruto told him that Amaya was with child, he changed his attitude.

"Kakashi," he said as he looked towards Kakashi with a stern look. "Amaya will be fine. We have to wait until the right moment and plan an attack. If we don't, not only Amaya, but everyone out there in the world will be under this forever."

Listening to his words, Kakashi relaxed and regained his composure.  
Sasuke was right. He and his students had to come up with a strategy to save everyone. And that's what he was going to do.

 

 

/A/

A breeze blew through the trees, making a rustling sound. Birds chimed in with their songs and very little light from the sun made it's way towards the ground.

A soft patch of grass is where Amaya opened her eyes. She was laying down, disoriented from where she was.

"Wh-where am I?"  
Her mind was fuzzy; trying to figure out how she got here.  
Trying to remember, she stood up onto her feet, swaying.  
"Wait a minute!"

Thats right, she was on a battlefield. Her left leg was broken, she shouldn't be able to stand up.  
Checking her head for the wound she got when the rock hit her, she found there was none there.

Panic rushed through her as she tried to check her stomach for the baby. Without a second opinion, she couldn't be sure it was still there.

*Kakashi...*

She had to find Kakashi. And if not him, someone she knew.

Amaya looked around her surroundings for any clue where she could be.  
Just a forest all around her and a path.  
Taking a deep breath to calm her, she chose a direction on the path.

She wasn't sure where she would end up, but staying confused on the side of the road waiting for someone to show up wasn't an option.

 

After an hour of walking, a small dumpling shack made its appearance.  
Amaya walked up and asked the attendant where she was.

"Excuse me," she said, "I seem to be lost. I'm trying to get to the Hidden Leaf Village, am I anywhere near there?"  
The attendant nodded and pointed the way.

Thanking him, Amaya bought a few dumplings for the road.

The gate to the Village hidden in the leaves made its appearance in front of her.  
*Finally.*

Walking through the gate, Amaya was stopped by the Leaf Jonin who were in charge of who came and went in and out of the Village.  
"Sorry, do you have any business here?"

Confused, Amaya blinked. They should know her.  
"What? I live here. I have for the last four years."

The two looked at each other.  
"If you lived here, we would know. We've never seen you before."

Amaya was shocked. "Seriously? Its me, Amaya Hat- Tetsu. Amaya Tetsu."  
These two wouldn't know that she was married to Kakashi quite yet, she figured. The only ones in the village who would know would be Tsunade, Sakura, Yamato and of course, Kakashi.  
"Where is Kakashi? I need to find Kakashi."

The two Jonin looked at each other again, except this look was shared in their suspicion of Amaya.  
One circled her while the other asked questions.  
"What do you want with Kakashi?"

Amaya sighed in frustration and decided to tell them that they were married. It would be the easiest way to get to where she needed to be.  
But before she could say anything to them, the Jonin who was circling her caught a glimpse of something tied around her belt loops and pulled out his knife.  
"Are you a spy?"

"What? No!"  
Amaya looked offended at the accusation.

"Then what's this?"  
The other Jonin held Amaya by the arms while the one with the knife cut the fabric tied to her.

Holding it up in front of her face, Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of her headband. Not her Leaf headband...but her Hidden Rain headband.  
"What...?"

"You thought you could just waltz right in here and get intel on our village? You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid."

"No! This is all wrong! Please, get Kakashi! I need Kakashi!"

The Jonin escorted a hysterical Amaya to their holding cell.  
Once in there, she kept demanding to see Kakashi but was denied every time.  
She refused to talk to anyone but him and the Jonin eventually gave up and left her alone for the rest of the day.

 

The jail cell was cold and damp. The light of the moon crept its way through the small, barred window overhead.

Amaya sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing, wondering what in the world was going on.

This wasn't the village she knew. How did she get here?  
She was on the battlefield with everyone else as they were trying to stop something from happening but couldn't exactly pin point what it was.  
So what was this world?

Grabbing at her head, she grunted in frustration as she tried to remember.

The door down the corridor opened with a creaking sound.  
Amaya stayed still as she figured the Jonin were back to pry her for any information.

The door closed and the sound of footsteps took over.  
When they stopped, Amaya looked up from her stare at the floor to a new Jonin who stood at the cell bars.  
But not just any Jonin...

"Kakashi!"  
Amaya sprang up to her feet and rushed to the bars, stopping short as she watched Kakashi flinch and turn to a battle stance; knife in hand.  
"Wh-"

"Who are you!" Kakashi ordered.  
"I had gotten word that some spy from the Hidden Rain Village was looking for me. They told me not to see you, but if someone is after me, I'm sure as hell going to find out what they want."

"I'm not a spy." Amaya said, getting real frustrated with being called one. "Look, I don't know what the hell is happening. I've been living in Konoha for the last four years, but somehow, no one is remembering me at all."  
Her voice cracked when she said her next words, "Not even you."

"Why would I remember you? You say you've been living here for years? I've never seen you in my life."

The pain Amaya felt in her chest might have well been from the knife that Kakashi held in his hand. Those words. She never wanted to hear those words.

Amaya stepped back a couple feet from the bars, grabbing at her head, tears falling from her eyes.  
"What...what is going on?!"

Kakashi watched her carefully. He had to be on guard from any jutsu this strange, hysterical women could use.  
He lifted his headband to reveal his left eye, the one that held the Sharingan.

Amaya looked over and stared.  
"Your Sharingan..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, getting ready for an attack, but what came at him, he wasn't prepared for.

"Obito gave you that."

"What did you say?"

Amaya went back to the cell bars, wrapping her hands around them.  
"Obito...Uchiha. He gave you his Sharingan as a present for your promotion to Jonin. But a tragic accident had happened to him and he was left for dead."

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief.  
This stranger knew about how he got the Sharingan. He shook his head.  
"What kind of trick are you pulling here?"

"No tricks!" Her hands gripped the bars tighter. "Kakashi...I know all about you."

Getting fed up, Kakashi turned and headed back through the corridor to the exit door. "You say that, but you are just a good spy for your village." He waved a dismissive hand at her. "Later."

He was just about to pull the door open when Amaya's next words stopped him cold.

"I've seen what you look like under that mask."

Kakashi didn't turn around but let his hand drop from his grip on the doorknob.

Amaya kept talking, even though he wasn't in her sight anymore.  
"Your nose isn't pointed, but perfectly rounded to make it almost look like it is. Your scar over your left eye goes to about the middle of your cheek. You have a beauty mark on the left side between your chin and your mouth."  
Amaya chuckled as she remembered his features. "And your lips. Don't even get me started on those perfect lips."

Kakashi put a hand on the wall as if he was trying to keep himself from stumbling over.  
Who was this woman?

"I'm starting to think that this isn't where I belong."  
Amaya said out loud.  
"Back in my world, I wouldn't be treated like this. Everyone had come to accept me even though I was from the Hidden Rain Village. I had found friends that I would eventually call family. Most importantly,"  
Amaya closed eyes and thought about her Kakashi. "I had found love. My Kakashi would never let me be treated this way."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder towards her cell.  
He couldn't see her face but her hands were still hanging onto the bars.  
She was a beautiful woman, he admitted, but the way she knew more about him than he knew about her was a little unsettling.

Amaya sniffed back her tears.  
"I have to find a way to get back." She said to herself. "I can't stay here."

Letting one hand fall from the bar she had held onto, Amaya went to go back to her corner. But before her other hand could let go, a familiar touch brushed her fingers.

Amaya's head turned back to the bars and saw Kakashi's hand on hers.  
"You say you are not from this world." He said. 

"No." Amaya felt breathless as she looked into his eyes. Her fingers intertwined with his. He didn't pull away.

Kakashi's heart beat faster with her touch. He could feel something pulling at him deep inside his chest.  
*What is this feeling?*  
"Are you really sure you are not a spy?" He asked softly; looking deeply into her green eyes.

"I would never lie." Amaya said. Her hand went up to the brim of Kakashi's mask.  
"Especially not to you, Kakashi."

Kakashi gently grabbed her hand before she could pull the mask down.  
*What are you doing to me?* he thought as he nuzzled her wrist with his nose and his cheek.

He could feel urges deep in his core that he had never felt with anyone before. He felt hungry. Hungry with desire.

Amaya felt the same way.  
Even though this Kakashi standing in front of her wasn't her real one, she still felt the attraction she always knew she had for him.

His touch sent shivers through her veins, making her want him more.

Kakashi suddenly pulled back from the cell and looked around the room where he found the keys to the cell door hanging on the far wall.

Grabbing them, he opened the door and walked into the cell with her.  
He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Kakashi..." Amaya pulled down his mask and kissed him softly, running her hands through his hair.

Kakashi growled with pleasure, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck.  
His hands explored her body, wanting to touch her everywhere.

"Are you going to stop me?" He said as he backed Amaya to the wall.

Amaya brought up her right leg and wrapped it around Kakashi's waist, where in return, Kakashi ran his hand up and down her thigh.  
"Never." 

With that, Kakashi scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the prison cell and out the door.

They stopped at Kakashi's apartment and continued once they were inside.

Both of them pulled off each other's shirts and undid their pants.  
Kisses placed all over one another, not wanting to miss anything.

When they reached the bedroom, Amaya pushed Kakashi onto his bed and straddled his waist, feeling how hard he was under her.

 

Kakashi looked down and watched as they connected to each other.  
When he was fully inside her, he tilted his head back.  
He could feel Amaya moving her hips up and down, giving him so much pleasure that the books he read couldn't.

Amaya panted with ecstasy as she took in all of what he had.  
They looked into each others eyes, not wanting to break contact.

As if doing a sit up, Kakashi brought up his torso and kissed Amaya while she grinded against him.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"So good." She breathed.

Kakashi flipped Amaya onto her back and thrusted his hips with a rapid motion.  
Amaya's breasts bounced around with each thrust; the feeling between her legs grew and grew.

The scream Amaya emitted from her mouth was of pure bliss.  
Her back arched as they both found their release together.

Kakashi bent down and half laid on top of Amaya; both trying to regain their breathing.  
He kissed her chest softly as he worked his way up to her mouth.

Amaya placed her hand through his hair once again as she stared into his eyes.  
No matter what universe she was in, it felt like she belonged with Kakashi.

Maybe being with this Kakashi was wrong. But what they had just done felt so right.

"Amaya..." Kakashi nuzzled his face into her neck. His voice low that it sent vibrations through her.  
"Do...do you have to go back to your world right away?"

Amaya let the words sink in. 

He didn't want her to leave.  
He must have been feeling the same way towards her. No matter what or where, he would feel this way towards her.  
Amaya smiled at him.  
"I guess I could stay a little while longer."

With his own smile, Kakashi continued to kiss her.  
"Good. Because I don't think I'm done here quite yet."

Amaya laughed and felt Kakashi's hand slide down to between her legs where his fingers explored her entrance. Moaning with pleasure.

"Yes...more of that."

Amaya felt like she was going to pass out.  
Her eyes closed as she took in the feeling he was giving her.  
This felt so good.

So...good...

 

/K/

 

Kakashi knelt down by the edge of a cliff as he watched Sakura race to a barely alive Naruto and Sasuke laying on the rocks near the river.

What Team 7 had just been through was horrendous.

Black Zetsu ended up being a son of the goddess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who in short, was the being that brought chakra to the world.  
Black Zetsu attacked Madara from behind, killing him and ultimately reviving his mother.

Team 7 was transported to different dimensions that Kaguya had and had to fight her.

In short, they were successful in sealing away Kaguya with the last ditch effort from Obito, who used his last bit of strength to help Kakashi perform his own Susano'o.  
Once Kaguya was distracted by Kakasi's attack, Naruto and Sasuke charged in and sealed her away.

After they came back to their world, Sasuke's attitude changed and told Naruto they were to fight each other in what was to be their final battle. One coming out being victorious.

Kakashi watched the two rivals head for the Final Valley.  
He couldn't stop them.

After he used the Susano'o, his eyes returned to normal, before he ever had a Sharingan.  
His body was drained and sore from what they went through.  
Sakura was also left behind, so she used her medical ninjutsu to help aide him.

 

Now here he was. Looking down to his students as Sakura used the rest of her medical ninjutsu on Sasuke and Naruto.

They fought each other all night and ended it with both of them losing an arm.

 

Kakashi stood on Naruto's left side while Naruto used him as a crutch.  
Sakura helped Sasuke the same way except she was on Sasuke's right side.

They reached the area where the battle earlier happened and witnessed everyone being undone by the genjutsu.

All allied Shinobi from the Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire emerged from the cocoons they were wrapped in.

Naruto looked to his left to Kakashi and noticed he was frantically looking for Amaya.

Kakashi's eyes landed on a single cocoon that wasn't unwrapped yet.  
"Go." Naruto said. Sakura took Kakashi's place and helped Naruto to stand while Kakashi shuffled to the cocoon.

Once there, he fell to his knees and clawed at the cocoon, ripping it open.

When he was through, he saw Amaya's eyes moved from under her eyelids.  
A sigh of relief left his mouth as he called her name.

"Amaya! I'm here! Wake up!"

"Ka...ka...shi..."

"Yes! Open your eyes!"

 

Amaya raised her eyelids open half way to see her husband hunched over her.  
She raised a shakey hand to touch his face but it was short lived when she suddenly went limp.

"A-Amaya...?"

Amaya's head lollied to the side and she was out cold.  
"Wh-what's happening?!"

Kakashi yelled her name over and over again until he was dragged away by Tsunade, who quickly assessed Amaya.

A gasp left Tsunade's mouth and she started shouting orders.  
"She has internal bleeding in her leg! She needs surgery right away!"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune rushed up. "We don't have anything for surgery here! And the medical camp is too far away to transport her by a stretcher."

Kakashi sat on the ground, frozen in shock at what was happening around him.

"Lady Tsunade,"  
Gaara swooped up sand under Amaya and Tsunade.  
"I will transport you to the Leaf Village."

Sand surrounded Kakashi as well and was brought up to Tsunade who tended as much as she could to Amaya's leg.  
"Her head wound is probably serious too." She muttered.

Tears spilled from Kakashi's eyes as he gently brushed Amaya's hair with his fingers.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade as she pulled her hands away from Amaya's abdomen.  
"The baby is in distress. Most likely from what Amaya is experiencing. If we don't get to the hospital in time, they'll both-"

"Don't."

Kakashi didn't want to hear the next word that was going to come out of her mouth.  
"With all due respect, Tsunade-Sama, please...just..."


End file.
